


Moments Frozen in Time

by Dani2013



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani2013/pseuds/Dani2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth wakes up at Grady after she was shot with lots of questions and very few answers. She embarks on a quest to find her family and in doing so finds herself as well. She is traveling with a piece of something that belongs to someone else and it possibly holds the answer to the plague that is threatening to wipe out humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters. 

 

At first life happened in little snips for Beth as she was pulled back from the inky darkness and pain that enveloped her. She remembered being carried and feeling so safe in the arms in which she was cradled. In the background she could hear the muffled sound of sobs and then the darkness overwhelmed her again. Then there was pain, tremendous amounts of pain, as she was jostled in those same safe arms. She could hear yelling frantic, high pitched, and panicked, but she couldn't force her eyes open. The pain receded as the jostling ceased and she felt herself being transferred from the warm safe arms of her savior to a soft plush bench seat. Instead of just noise she was finally able to register words as the warmth of her saviors arms faded. The words were gruff and choked out but she was able to make out, " I am sorry girl. I am so damn sorry," before a quick chaste kiss was pressed to her forehead.

Then there was nothing and the pain and hopelessness was pulling her under again. Her next recollections included more yelling, more painful movement, pokes and prods by cold medical equipment, and the background noise of beeping machines. She stayed there in that limbo of being able to hear what was going on around her but, not being able to respond for what seemed like a lifetime. There were moments where she felt like she was being sucked under a tidal wave and that if she could just kick a little closer to the surface she could break through. At the last minute she was always unable to break the surface. Lost in her mind her memories played over and over, her short life stuck on repeat, as she contemplated all she had loved and lost in such a miniscule span of time. Nineteen too short years and already she had suffered more loss than most people that lived to be centenarians. Her mind replayed their faces over and over and over again. Mother, Shawn, Jimmy, Zach, Lori, T-dog, Patricia, Dale, Daddy the list went on and on.

There were times when she felt the need to let go. Lost in her nebulous thoughts and chaotic mind, with flashes of the world around her coming through only at moments, she wanted it to end. She wanted to let go of all the pain and suffering and heartache but, something inside of her would not allow her to do so. She was a survivor, a child of the apocalypse, and giving up was not in her nature. Others had thought she was weak, and for one tiny moment in time, she might have agreed, but now she knew better. She knew herself more now than she ever had before and she knew she was not weak, that she was not someone who went down without a fight. So she fought against the riptide that continually pulled her under and then one day as she reached the surface she was able to kick through the barrier that was holding her under.

Looking back she would have liked to be able to tell people that she woke right up, lurching out of her hospital bed, and kicking ass in order to figure out where she was and what had happened to her. The reality however, couldn't have been further from the truth. Her eyes felt like lead weights as she finally forced them open and it took her minutes to be able to actually assess where she was. As she surveyed her surroundings, still very confused, she became aware of several things immediately. A bright yellow light was streaming in from the window across the room and the silence that permeated the closed in space was broken occasionally by the beep of a monitor. Finally gaining enough strength she forced herself into a sitting position and glancing over she saw a glass sitting on the food tray next to her bed. Thirst overtook her as she reached for it, her throat felt as parched as the Sahara desert, and when she tipped the cup against her lips cool clear water flowed into her mouth. She drank greedily and when the cup was empty she placed it back on the table gasping to catch her breath from her frantic guzzling of the water. She paused for only a moment before she knew she needed move, instinct prompted her that she was not safe, and swinging her legs over the side of the bed she moved to stand. The task should have been easy but, she stumbled and was forced to grab onto the tray beside the bed to stop herself from falling. She knocked the plastic cup to the ground with a clatter and watched as it rolled away from her.

She gave herself only a minute before forcing her legs to work and staggering to the window. As she moved she was suddenly stopped by a tether that tugged her back towards the bed. Staring down at her arm she contemplated the IV for only a moment before harshly ripping it out. Blood welled and trickled down her arm but, she ignored it in her quest to reach the window. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu overcame her as she reached the sill and stared out over the expanse of a ruined Atlanta." You've been here before " her mind whispered insidiously "it isn't safe….run". As she stood staring, breathing rapidly, in a thin tired hospital gown, her memories began to flow back to her. At first it was trickles of things here and there and then it was like an avalanche. Forcing her panic down she remembered something Daryl had taught her while they were together. That panic would get you killed and that in order to derail it one needed to examine the facts, the options, and the actions that were available. Her stomach lurched as she thought about the hunter. She could remember making eye contact with him across the expanse of hallway that separated them. She remembered the relief that she had seen, the hope, followed shortly by embarrassment as he had looked down and away. She had wanted to go to him more than she had ever wanted anything. However, having read his embarrassment she had allowed Rick to be the one to embrace her. There would be time to go to Daryl later she had reasoned, no need to make a scene he would be uncomfortable about. If only she had known there wouldn't be a later, she would have launched herself into his arms, embarrassment be damned and told him how much she missed him.

As the onslaught of memories receded a niggling thought entered her mind. How was she even still here? She knew she wasn't dead, the physical discomfort she was feeling told her that, so how was it that she was even still here. In this post-apocalyptic world of chaos and death how had she not succumbed like so many of those before her. Staggering around she saw a mirror hanging on the wall across from her. As she moved towards it she took in the ratty hospital gown and her tangled blonde hair. It was shorter than it had been before by maybe a couple of inches so she couldn't tell how long she had been out by its growth. Reaching up to run her fingers through it she mused that someone had cut it. She wondered why only briefly before the scars on her face drew her attention away from her hair. As she stood before the mirror she examined her now permanently marred visage. She didn't find herself that upset by the marks, they were battle scars after all. However, if her hair didn't tell her how long she had been out her scars did. The stiches were long gone and the scars were completely healed. Raising her hand to her forehead Beth probed at the circular mark there. A perfectly healed gunshot wound stared right back at her from the mirror.

As if in a daze she reached behind her to touch the back of her skull. Sifting through her hair she finally located a place where some of her hair was missing. The area was no longer bald, it was thoroughly healed, and a downy cap of hair covered it. In her mind Beth already knew that she had survived a gunshot to the head. Somehow she had known that upon waking up but, staring at the evidence her mind seemed to be mired in quicksand. She remembered stabbing Dawn and a loud noise before time and place no longer seemed to exist. In her recollections she could remember the feeling of being enveloped in Daryl's secure embrace, could remember the feeling of safety brought on by the embrace even in her pain, and she could still hear what she knew in her heart were his anguished sobs of heartache. She vaguely remembered him lying her down, he must of left her somewhere, and of his words to her. She didn't even wonder why he had left her, she knew in her heart of hearts that he would only have done so if there was no other choice. She wasn't mad at him for that. But, she still couldn't understand how she had gotten back here, to Grady.

As she contemplated this her eyes were drawn up to the hand that she had touched her face with. It was her right hand, her dominant hand, the one that had been casted when she had first woken up at Grady. Her wrist was no longer casted and curiously she lowered it to have a look. They had never told her why it had been casted in the first place, she had always assumed it had been broken somehow, and the burning pain that had been present in it had solidified that thought in her mind. Now as she stared at her wrist she dumbly wondered for a second time how she was alive. The gunshot wound should have killed her but, staring at her wrist she realized she should have been dead long before that. No one survived a bite yet here she was looking at a perfectly healed bite mark on the inside of her right wrist. The faint silvery scar glimmered in the bright mid-day sun of the room and as she stared at it numbly Beth began to wonder if she wasn't actually dead. This couldn't be reality she mused as her mind struggled to keep up with her revelations.

She was still staring at her wrist in bewilderment when her stomach began to flutter. The sensation took her thoughts away from her wrist and for a moment she wondered about finding something to eat. The thought was momentary however, as she quickly realized what she was feeling wasn't hunger pains. It was a different sensation altogether, more light and fleeting, like the nervous sensation that one would describe as butterflies. Watching herself in the mirror Beth dropped her hand to her stomach pulling the billowing hospital gown up against it. Instead of her hand meeting her normally taunt flat abdomen it encountered something else entirely. Completely in shock now she grabbed at the hospital gown and pulled it up to her breasts revealing her abdomen in the mirror. The world spun, her breaths coming in short panting gasps, as she took in the swollen, rounded, hard image before her. As her mind struggled to put words to what she was seeing a distant noise caught her attention. The sound of a door handle clicking as someone opened it. Hastily dropping her gown she spun in a circle, looking for a weapon she found a pair of surgical scissors sitting on the sink across the room. She dove for them before spinning around to see Dr. Edwards standing in the doorway a surprised but, pleased expression on his face.

Silence hung between them for several moments before the doctor nodded towards the scissors she was brandishing, "Would have thought you'd have learned your lesson the first time," he joked rather badly.

Beth's gaze filtered between the doctor and the scissors before she rasped out, " what did you do to me," her throat still a rough mass of sandpaper from lack of use.

Looking rather proud of himself the man replied, "I saved you. Again."

"Saved me," Beth spat angrily, " saved me how?"

Reading Beth's hostility Edwards motioned towards the bed and chair beside it, "Look Beth I know this must be quite the shock to you. We've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now and I am not saying I don't owe you an explanation. But, I would feel much more comfortable giving it to you if you'd put the scissors down and have a seat."

Beth stared at the man for several moments weighing her options. In the end she knew she really only had one at the moment. She refused to give up her only weapon however, so still grasping it firmly in her hand she moved to the bed. Sitting on it, she carefully and deliberately laid the scissors beside her, before turning towards the doctor. In her most no nonsense manner she gestured towards the chair across from her, "I put the scissors down and I am seated."

She could tell Edwards wasn't happy about where she had put the scissors but, the man appeared to know better than to make a fuss about the matter because with a sigh he moved to take the seat across from her.

"It's good to see you awake finally," he began as he watched her, " how are you feeling?"

Canting her head to the side Beth contemplated picking up the scissors and jabbing them into his jugular. Was he kidding? How was she feeling? She felt the anger inside of her gathering into a storm cloud as she snapped, "Like I was shot and I've woken up trapped in a body that shouldn't exist and doesn't even feel like mine." Grinding her teeth together she demanded, "Now why don't you tell me what the hell is going on Doc because honestly my patience is running a little thin right now."

Edwards had the good grace to appear startled for a moment, Beth had always been so sweet natured and easy going, before he tried to joke, "Actually I would imagine your heightened emotional response has been brought on by your hormones but, that's to be expected."

When the young blonde just stared at him icily he swallowed thickly before conceding, " I guess I might not be in the mood for jokes either if I was you. Especially since we maybe didn't divulge everything to you the last time you woke up here. " Glancing down at his feet a moment he murmured, "Things are different now. Allison is a different type of leader and she wants the people that live here to want to be here, to want to be a member of the community. I can tell you everything that Dawn wouldn't let me before."

"I am not a member of your community," Beth ground out icily, "I am leaving here as soon as possible with or without your permission."

Holding his hands up in supplication Edwards replied, "I understand how you feel Beth but, why don't you take a minute to hear me out first, before you make any decisions."

Beth knew there was only one decision she could make but, she needed to hear what Edwards had to say so nodding in his direction she indicated that he should start talking. Unconsciously her hand strayed over to the scissors which she began to stroke absently.

Watching her warily Edwards scooted the chair back a bit before beginning his story. Beth couldn't help but feel good about seeing that the man was afraid of her. A part of her relished that, everyone had always assumed that she was helpless, well she was done being a victim.

Clearing his throat Edwards began to recount the story. Beth sat silently her expression one of stone as the doctor divulged the tale. After she had been shot everyone had assumed that she was dead both hospital residents as well as her family. Edwards told her that the man that had carried her out had been in shock ,and that he had stepped forward to shoot Dawn right in the head killing her instantly. A little thrill of satisfaction had assailed Beth at the information. Daryl had done what she had been unable to do, he had rid the world of a monster. As Edwards continued he told her that that man, Beth knew he was referring to Daryl, had carried her out of the hospital into the lower yard. Once they were there a fire truck had pulled up and a woman had gotten out who had quickly become hysterical. Beth figured that had to have been Maggie. Coldly she mused that it had been a little late for that. With a snort she thought back to the signs she and Daryl had found directing Glenn to Terminus. Her sister obviously hadn't spared much thought for her then. Turning her attention back to Edwards she listened as he told her about how her sisters wails had led a herd of walkers right to them, and how the hospital residents had watched as Daryl had stowed her in the firetruck's backseat. It had been obvious the group had intended to use the vehicle to get away but, when it wouldn't start they had had to abandon both it and her.

The walkers had mostly followed her family and when it was clear enough the officers had gone down to retrieve her body. Instead of finding a corpse for disposal they had found a warm, alive, young woman writhing in pain. Surprised but, not all that hopeful they had brought her to Edwards who had used up a lot of the hospitals resources to save her. After six hours of surgery it had been touch and go for days but, finally it had looked like she would make it. Then it had just been a waiting game to see if and when she would wake up.

"Why," Beth had demanded at the conclusion of the story. "Why would you do all that to save me?"

"Because we have a lot invested in you Beth. Because you are important to us and to the cause," the doctor divulged.

Beth considered this for a moment. She thought about asking several different questions but cutting to the chase instead she demanded, "What cause?"

She expected an immediate answer but, Edwards appeared conflicted for a moment before trying to divert her attention, " I was finally able to remove the cast from your wrist, before you woke up."

She could read on his face that he was trying to subvert her attention, obviously hoping that she hadn't noticed the bite mark, and that the shock of that would cause her to move on from her current train of thought. Daryl had taught her well though and ignoring the tactic she demanded again more harshly this time, "What cause Steven?"

She watched coldly as the man began to sweat and fidget. As all of the pieces began to come together a cold feeling began to permeate her whole being. She had her suspicions about what was going on here at Grady. She had had then before too but, she hadn't had any real facts to go on and she hadn't had enough time to ask questions and investigate. Now several horrible thoughts were swirling inside her head and her stomach was roiling. She wanted to clutch at her gut to stop the horrible feeling but, she recoiled from touching the hard swollen mass that was her abdomen. Edwards had said she was important to the cause. Why? What had they done to her here? Why was she so important that they had wasted so many valuable resources on keeping her alive when the chances of her survival were so slim? She could feel the panic slithering through her trying to take hold. She denied it though forcing it down and maintaining her icy veneer.

Slowly she picked up the scissors and as she examined them she turned them over and over in her hand. The threat was implied but, all too present as she raised her stone cold blue eyes and locked them on Edwards like a predator leisurely examining its prey. Her tone laced with steel and authority she demanded as calmly as she if she was asking for a glass of water, " Why am I important to the cause Doctor Edwards?"

Beth watched the man gulp in fear, as she waited for answers she wasn't even sure she wanted. In the pregnant pause she took a moment to fortify herself. It wouldn't matter she desperately told herself, it wouldn't matter what this man told her. The information wouldn't change anything. She was a survivor and she was going to survive ….no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

Chapter 2

Beth waited outwardly projecting the calm she was far from feeling inside as Edwards swiped at his forehead. She couldn't stop herself from starting at the beads of perspiration as they rolled down the man's face. It was an almost surreal feeling that took hold of her in the time between her final demand for information and the doctor's response. She felt like she was being pulled in two separate directions, one way was toward knowledge and other towards blissful ignorance. As she contemplated the feeling, the newly formed warrior in her demanded that she confront whatever Edwards had to say head on. Ignorance might be temporarily blissful but, it was almost always injurious in the long run.

Finally Edwards cleared his throat and apparently finding his own inner strength he met her eyes briefly before beginning his story, " I was telling you only part of the truth before…..about why I was here at Grady."

"You weren't a doctor on staff here?"

"I was," he stated somewhat reluctantly, "but not in a normal capacity."

Beth considered this for a moment before asking, "So what was your capacity?"

Edwards looked almost a little proud as he said, "I was a specialist in my field. I dealt with infectious diseases and most of my work was research. I only worked hands on with patients when they were applicable to the specific work I was doing. I was Grady Memorials liaison to the CDC."

Nodding Beth guessed, "So I suppose you were working with the CDC when the virus broke out?"

"I was on the forefront of the research," he admitted, "it actually started out west and traveled eastward so they were sending me samples well before it came here to Atlanta."

Beth wasn't sure why that information was important so she shrugged her shoulders, "So."

"So even though the virus was outpacing us on every level I was making headway. By the time Dawn took over here I had begun working on a vaccine."

That information was actually a little more interesting to Beth and she queried, " Do you have one now? A vaccine?"

With a sly grin Edwards responded, "Are you sitting here now talking to me or are you out there mindlessly wandering the streets of Atlanta?"

Beth slid to the edge of the mattress as her suspicions were confirmed, "You injected me with it," she demanded.

" I had to," he confirmed defensively," when they brought you in you had a bite on your wrist and the fever had already started. If I hadn't you would have died."

Not bothering to thank the man she asked, "So is everyone here vaccinated then?"

"No."

"No," she repeated bewildered. "If you have a vaccine for the virus why aren't you giving it to people?"

"Because it doesn't work that way," he paused for a moment before continuing,  
" It doesn't work unless the victim has been bitten already. Then it wards off the virus and creates immunity for a short period of time. It doesn't last because the virus is always mutating. So you can't give it as a precautionary measure. It won't work."

"Oh," Beth replied as her mind raced ahead of her. Glancing down at her arm she asked, "So if I got bit now. Would I turn?"

"You're not going to get bit," the doctor denied firmly.

"But if I did. Would I turn," she demanded more forcefully.

"I don't know," Edwards finally answered with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean you don't know. You just told me that the vaccine wears off. You injected me quite a while ago by my estimation. Would I turn or not?"

"I don't know because that's the other thing I was working on, " the flustered doctor admitted.

"The other thing you were working on," Beth parroted a sinking feeling begging in the pit of her stomach.

Lurching out of his chair Edwards began to pace a little manically for Beth's tastes. She steeled her resolve as she sensed she wasn't going to like this next part. Spinning towards her the doctor demanded, "Did you notice? Did you notice before that there were far more female wards than male?"

She had noticed but, she had assumed it had something to do with the police officers proclivity to seek out sexual favors from the woman even if they weren't willing. Now she began to wonder.

"We only brought in male wards when we needed laborers," Edwards confessed," It was the female wards who were brought here for a reason. Who were important to the cause."

"Alright," Beth ground out, "I'll bit. Tell me doc how were they important to the cause?"

Edwards paced across the room again and Beth could see the anxiety radiating off the man. He was going to tell her something heinous it was written all over him. She didn't blink as he stopped before her. In a whisper he choked out, "They brought me woman who had been bitten. Who I could give the vaccine to. Then while it was fresh in their system we…," he paused a moment and gulped, "that is to say Dawn and I we gave them permission to," he began to wave his arms wildly in the air and Beth got the impression she was supposed to understand.

She didn't and she was losing her patience with the man. "Just spit it out doc," she ordered," I don't get what your alluding to and really we don't have all day."

"We let the men have them," the anxious doctor finally confessed. " I needed the babies," he breathed out in a rush, " I needed them to see if the vaccine in their mother's system would cause them to be born immune to the virus. It was engineered to do that. So that the next generation would not continue to perpetuate this cycle. In the meantime while the woman was pregnant she would theoretically be immune due to the baby."

With a sickening realization Beth understood that Dawn had never stopped her officer's abuse of the female wards because she hadn't just been ignoring it, she had been condoning it. It was a means to an end. A way to procure something they needed for their research, their cause.

"Joan," Beth breathed in disgust, "you were letting them do that to Joan."

"I am sorry," Edwards apologized feebly, " I am sorry it drove her to hurt herself that way. That was never my intention."

Rage careened through Beth as she thought of that poor girl. Of all the other girls who it was implied had come before Joan and not given Edwards what he needed. Then a thought occurred to her," If Joan had the vaccine why did you amputate her arm?"

With a shake of his head Edwards explained, "It wasn't about the virus. That wasn't why I had to do it. Her artery was severed and I didn't have the means to repair it quickly enough to stop the bleeding. She would have bled out. I had to do what I had to do."

Beth considered Edward's explanation for a moment before accepting that he had been right. Before they had even removed the limb they had applied a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Without it Joan would have bled to death and with it removing the arm was not an option it was a necessity. The limb wouldn't have survived without proper blood flow.

With an almost religious fervor in his voice Edwards murmured, "She didn't understand. I tried to explain it to her but, she didn't understand how important she was to the cure."

Beth stared at the man in morbid fascination. Did he really think that allowing a girl to be raped until she got pregnant so that he could use the baby for research was acceptable? That it didn't make him a monster.

A sudden icy chill stole over Beth as her hand dropped unconsciously to her lower abdomen. "Oh God," she choked out as realization slammed into her like a freight train.

Lurching to her feet she grabbed for the scissors as she advanced on the shrinking doctor, "What the hell did you do to me? What did you let them do to me," she roared. She expected to feel blind panic but, instead she was filled with ice cold wrath. She would murder this man and she would relish it. She would dismember him limb by limb with only her surgical scissors. Her voice laced with cold hard steel she demanded, "When did you let them do it? While I was unconscious? Did you let them rape me while I was unconscious? Is that why Gorman was so persistent because someone else had already had a turn and he felt gipped?"

Holding up his hands in a feeble attempt to ward her off Edwards croaked out, " It wasn't like that with you. I swear it wasn't like that. You were already pregnant when they brought you in. I wouldn't have let them touch you. Dawn made them all swear that you were off limits. That we couldn't risk the pregnancy given the unique nature of the use of the vaccine on you. We had never had an already newly pregnant woman receive the vaccine before."

"What," Beth challenged deflating a bit at Edwards revelation.

"When they brought you in I did a full physical," the doctor assured her frantically. "When I ran your labs the blood work indicated that you were pregnant. About six weeks or so based on your hormone levels."

With sudden realization Beth embraced the knowledge that the baby inside her was not a monster. It wasn't the product of some non-consensual sex act that she hadn't even been aware of. With a sigh of relief she dropped her hand to her abdomen and considered that while this baby might not have been planned it was not unwanted. Her momentary relief evaporated as she considered what Edwards had already divulged to her.

Reeling still in shock she turned to the man," You experimented on my baby?"

Her tone must have been off because Edwards looked confused for a moment," Yes…No," he quickly clarified seeming unsure what the right response was. "I promise I didn't do anything to hurt it. I promise," he scrambled to assure her.

She was laughing suddenly, a harsh angry noise that bubbled up from deep inside her. Edwards look truly scared then as well as very confused by her reaction.

When he continued to stare at her she smiled at him. It wasn't a kind inviting smile, the type of smile that Beth Greene usually wore; instead it was a toothy grin that promised pain and retribution. Leaning back on the bed she braced her hands behind her as she promised, "You better pray you didn't do anything to hurt this baby. If you thought what Daryl did to Dawn was harsh then consider what he would do to the man who hurt his child."

Staring at her in shock Edwards managed to croak out, "That man, the one who shot Dawn, is the father of your baby?"

She was only mildly insulted by the disbelief in the doctor's voice at her revelation. "Who the hell else's did you think it was," she spat out. "Your officers took me from a house where it was only the two of us. I asked about him when I woke up."

"I didn't know that," Edwards offered hastily, " I didn't ever ask about the circumstances in which they found you."

"Yeah well maybe you should have doc," she pointed out emotionlessly, "because when I find Daryl and believe me I will you better hope I don't have to tell him about how you hurt his child. Because if I do then he's not going to rest until he tracks you down and makes what he did to Dawn look merciful." As almost an afterthought she added, "Do you know I learned everything I know about hunting and tracking from Daryl. He's the best tracker in the whole state of Georgia. And when it comes to skinning game he's so precise. He knows just where to use his knife to remove the maximum amount of hide without damaging the meat underneath." She reached for the scissors again and she nonchalantly examined them for a moment before looking back towards Edwards with an almost bored expression on her face, "Wonder how that would work on a person."

Edwards stared at her for a heartbeat of time before turning and fleeing the room. Over his shoulder he exclaimed, "Someone will bring you dinner shortly. I will be back to check on you before I finish for the day." As his words faded the door clicked solidly shut behind him.

Beth didn't move for almost five minutes. She simply sat on the bed and absorbed the information that she had discovered. She had always wondered about Grady, in her heart of hearts she had known something bad as happening here, but Edward's confessions had exceeded even her wildest imaginings. Edwards clearly hadn't achieved his goal yet so she could only imagine the number of woman who had suffered at his hands. The thought made her shiver and she finally understood why he had been so desperate to save her. Before her family had come for her, before Dawn's downfall, she had had interactions with Officer Shepard. She was a fair woman who would never condone what Dawn and Edwards were doing. She obviously had put a stop to it and Beth was his last chance to study his hypothesis.

Her baby was his last chance, the thought finally drew her attention down to the rock hard bulge of her abdomen. Pulling her legs back onto the bed she scooted across the mattress until her back was resting against the head board. Drawing her knees up a little she tentatively dropped her hand to her belly. For the last several hours she had be treating it like a possible horror but, now she recognized it for the comfort that it was. She wasn't alone in fact she had never been alone here at Grady. Apparently she'd always had a piece of family with her. God she'd been so stupid. If only she'd known she would never had done something as thoughtless as stabbing Dawn in the shoulder with scissors. She still wasn't clear on what she had been thinking, she supposed she hadn't been, she'd just let her rage and anger take over. No matter though that reasoning would never be an excuse for allowing her child to be hurt, she couldn't take risks like that anymore. She had to be smarter, tougher, more focused , and less emotional.

Her hand finally made gentle contact with her swollen abdomen and she took a few minutes to gently trace the stretched skin. She was still as thin as always, maybe even more so now, so the baby was even more pronounced. She traced the outline of the small basketball shaped mound and tried to imagine how far along she was. Edwards had told her she was six weeks when she'd been brought in which meant she'd been about eight weeks when everyone had come for her. By the size and shape of her belly and the healed nature of her wounds she imagined that she must be somewhere around sixteen weeks give or take.

Before she'd been shot she hadn't even had an inkling that she was pregnant. Looking back she realized that maybe she should have guessed. It had been a very real possibility and there had been signs, she had just chalked them up to stress. Now she was left struggling to mentally catch up to an idea her body had had a lot more time to adjust to. That tiny little flutter came again in the lower right section of her abdomen and sliding her hand to that place she took a moment to bond with her baby.

Her baby the thought both terrified and thrilled Beth. She had always wanted to be a mother. Certainly not like this but still it was an endgame that she had always imagined for herself. With a tiny chuckle she imagined how she was going to explain this to Daryl once she found him. While she had always imagined herself as a mother she knew the fierce emotionally reserved hunter had never even contemplated the idea of fatherhood. The idea was as foreign to him as having grown up in an abusive household was to her. With nothing better to do at the moment than daydream she let her thoughts carry her away to the day her baby had been conceived, her hand still resting gently on the end result of that moment in time.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she held him tightly Beth could feel Daryl trembling beneath her. She wrapped herself even more firmly around his back as she began to murmur nonsensical platitudes. "You're gonna be alright." "It ain't your fault.""Shh darling everything is gonna be alright." The hard man she had come to admire had finally let go cracking under the emotional weight of his regrets, and she felt like she was holding his pieces together. Nervously glancing around the yard she thought it might be best to head back into the shack. They were both wasted, the moonshine coursing through their veins like fire, and they were totally exposed outside. Releasing Daryl she took his hand and led him like he was a small child back into the safety of the rickety shelter. She had to let go of him long enough to turn and bolt the door behind them. When she turned around she was momentarily startled to find him standing right on top of her. She released a soft "Oh" as he reached out to steady her. His hands had barely settled on her upper arms before he was pulling her into him. Their bodies connected from chest to hip to thigh as she stared up into his face. She wasn't surprised to read several of the emotions passing over his features loss, fear, pain, loneliness but, she was shocked to see need and desire. Beth wasn't a virgin and she had seen need on a man's face before. Granted it had never been as strong as the look on Daryl's features but, she recognized it none the less.

As he searched her face Daryl's features softened before he murmured, "Beth I…"

"Shhh," she interrupted with a finger against his lips, "just kiss me already Daryl."

The alcohol had freed Daryl of any inhibitions he might have harbored and he didn't need any more encouragement to lower his head to hers. When their lips met Beth finally unexpectedly felt the world right itself for the first time since the prison fell. Before that moment if someone had asked her how it would feel to kiss Daryl Dixon she would have most likely answered uncomfortable, cold, uninviting, emotionless, and boring. The same description that she would have pinned on the two boys that she had kissed romantically before her kiss with the hunter. The reality could not have been further from the truth. For Beth kissing Daryl was like being kissed the first time. She had been motivated to kiss the man in order to offer him comfort but, she found herself continuing to kiss him because he ignited a spark in her that she had never even known existed. Kissing Daryl was like coming home. It was warmth, caring, acceptance, need, and fire….a fire that started off banked and well controlled….that exploded into a conflagration as the kisses continued. His lips continued to skillfully devour hers and when his tongue sought entrance she willingly opened for his conquest. She found herself panting, shaking, and clutching him and she could feel him clutching her with equal desperation. His obvious need for her enflamed her even more and she was unable to help herself as she ground against him, unable to verbalize what she wanted, but desperately needing to show him.

The archer let out a hoarse chuckle before bending to scoop her up. Wordlessly he carried her to what constituted the shacks bedroom. Balancing her skillfully with one arm he used his free hand to strip the bed of its filthy blankets. Beth had expected the mattress underneath to be equally as filthy but, surprisingly it was not. Lying her on the clean mattress he had moved to kneel between her legs before returning his lips to hers.

Beth and Jimmy had never done more than kiss being that they had both been living under her father's roof with strict supervision. If she were being honest with herself it was more than that even. While she had cared about Jimmy she hadn't loved him parse and she hadn't been able to picture giving herself to him that way. She had grown up a lot between Jimmy and Zach. While she hadn't really cared for Zach any more than she had Jimmy she had come to understand the world she was living in better. She could be dead at any moment and she wanted to live life not sit on the sidelines while it passed her by. She didn't want to die with regrets. Zach had cared about her a lot, and while she felt guilty about not reciprocating his feelings, she had felt she had made up for it by finally giving herself to him. Zach had been a gentleman, he had been safe, careful, and considerate….and the experience had been an utter let down for her. She had been expecting fireworks and passion and pleasure. All the things Maggie had told her about. Instead she had felt trapped as she lay underneath the clumsily rutting boy. When she'd told Maggie her sister had just laughed and told her to give it some time and that sometimes it took practice for sex to get good. She'd take a moment to warn Beth to be safe and of course she had reassured her sister that they were being as careful as one could be in the apocalypse with semi expired condoms and no access to health care.

After her conversation with Maggie however, Beth had still felt something lacking between her and Zach. She had given him two more changes and when she had never felt anything more than a burning desire to throw the boy off of her and run away during the height of the act she had decided to end things. In her mind she couldn't justify the risk of getting pregnant when she wasn't even enjoying the act the least bit. Why take the risk. Zach had begged and pleaded with her, he had genuinely cared for her, and in the end she had agreed to give them a chance if they abstained from any more intimacy until she was ready. She had honestly wondered if there were something wrong with her, after all Zach was handsome, sweet, and caring, but she figured if she were never ready then he would get the message and move on at some point. In the end it had never come to that anyway.

Beth's fears that there was something wrong with her were firmly laid to rest in Daryl's arms. She would have laughed if she could have caught her breath enough to do so. She had been torturing herself for months, convinced that she was wrong somehow when it came to passion, only to discover the key to unlocking the emotion within her had been within her grasp all this time. She was panting her body on fire as Daryl grasped the hem of her yellow polo and pulled it over her head. She took the initiative to reach behind herself to undo her bra, baring herself to his eager gaze. She caught Daryl's hand shaking as he reached out almost tentatively to cup her breast. When he had done so she covered his hand with her own before gazing deeply into his eyes. She could see her own desperate need reflected within them as she murmured fiercely, "Touch me Daryl. Please," her breath hitched as the rough pad of his thumb stroked over her nipple, "make me feel something."

He hadn't needed any other prompts before his lips and mouth descended upon her breasts. She had writhed beneath him as he had continued to caress her, experiencing true passion for the first time. Her own hands came up to caress Daryl, his shoulders, back, buttocks. She couldn't get enough of touching him. He shrugged out of his Kutte and flannel but when she'd grasped the hem of his wife beater he had stopped her with a strangled "no". The denial had been so primal that she hadn't questioned him about it. It was a conversation for another time.

As she caressed what she could reach of him he skillfully removed her pants and underwear and then his own. She wasn't sure when it happened, in a surreal way it was almost as if the garments had melted away, but, then there they were completely bare with his tip desperately bumping against her sopping wet entrance.

Ripping away from a kiss Daryl reached down to desperately steady her hips, " I don't wanna hurt ya," he panted, " I ain't never," he broke off on a gasp as her core bumped against his tip again dragging him just the littlest bit inside her.

Through the haze of need and passion consuming her Beth heard Daryl's words and understood what he was implying, " I am not a virgin," she gasped out urgently trying to work her hips to pull him deeper.

Her words obviously stunned Daryl because seconds later he was grasping her chin and turning her to face him. Eyes locked he demanded, "What?"

She couldn't stop the tiny smirk that crossed her face, "Disappointed."

When he just continued to stare at her dumbstruck she demanded, "This isn't just cuz you thought I was a virgin…."

"What no," the hunter denied immediately finally appearing to come back to himself,"S'just your Beth."

It occurred to her to be offended by the statement but she decided that it was more important to her to see where this was going and that meant that she couldn't throw Daryl off of her and berate him the way she might have momentarily imagined.

Instead raising her hand to his cheek she had confirmed, "That's right." She raised her hips again managing to catch him and pull him in even deeper than previously. He was rock hard, huge, and he felt so good inside her that she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped, "and Beth, she's right here, tellin you she wants you Daryl so what the hell are ya waitin for?"

Daryl was panting harshly sweat beading on his forehead but, he didn't pull back from her. Still partially encased in her tight wet heat he groaned, "Don't got nothin with me and s'been so long don't know that I'll be able ta pull out in time." Steading her hips he rocked within her shallowly as he moaned, "Girl ya feel so good."

Understanding his dilemma Beth weighed her options and came to a decision that she had never reached before. Her passion outweighing any doubts or fears, she made the decision for them both as she fiercely thrust up against Daryl's hips pulling him deeply and completely inside her. They were both shuddering when she told him," Don't matter. My cycles never been regular anyway and with all the stress and running," she moaned as he moved within her, "we'll be as safe as if we were using expired condoms." Her reassurances complete she pulled him down for another soul searing kiss and then they were lost in themselves and the feel of each other.

Beth's questions about passion and intimacy were thoroughly answered when she came apart in Daryl's arms screaming and shuddering with need. He continued to pump into her as she clamped around him until moments later he was gasping and shuddering himself. Beth could feel it as he spent himself inside her and although it was a new sensation it was not unwelcome. They lay exhausted and still shaking in each other's arms for several minutes before Daryl had demanded that they needed to get dressed in case. There was always an incase in their world and Beth had willingly agreed to his demands knowing that they were not really safe. As she had pulled on her clothes she had experienced the strange sensation of him between her legs, something that she had never known before, and she had felt a small thrill at the knowledge that she had made Daryl Dixon lose control. She knew that he would never have taken the risk of coming inside her unless he had been completely overtaken by the passion between them. She couldn't wait to experience it again, all of sister's prattle about sex finally making sense to her.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a sigh of disappointment Beth reflected that there hadn't ever been an again. They had left the moonshine shack that night and then they had been camping in the woods. When they finally found the funeral home weeks later she had been injured due to stepping in the bear trap, and Daryl had been too worried about coddling her to respond to her advances. Staring down at her belly she couldn't help but release a small laugh. So much for missed cycles and expired condoms she thought. Although with a tiny grin she couldn't help but acknowledge that if anyone could get someone pregnant on the first go it would be Daryl Dixon. The man oozed testosterone in a way that even made other men take notice. Missing Daryl and knowing that she couldn't stay here at Grady Beth began to plot her next moves as she waited for dinner. First she needed to make sure the baby was okay. She owed that to Daryl and she had no idea what these crazy people had done. Then she needed to get out of Grady once and for all. She had no idea how she was going to make that happen but, she knew it had to be sooner rather than later. She wasn't having this baby without its father, which meant she had roughly five months to locate and track down the rest of her family.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

Chapter 3

After Beth finished her dinner she had nothing but time. Time to think, time to plan, time to wonder, and time to miss people. As she sat with her back propped against the headboard of her bed and her knees drawn up she began to plan. She was in the middle of figuring out how she was going to even get out of Grady when there was a light tap at her door. Looking up she acknowledged Doctor Edwards with a short nod as he minced into the room pulling along a tray full of equipment. Beth chose not to say anything, instead continuing to stare Edwards down while the uncomfortable doctor shifted back and forth from foot to foot.

Finally he gestured towards her belly, " I thought maybe….now that your awake….that you'd like me to do an ultrasound so that you can see your baby. We did one way back after you were first shot to make sure everything still looked okay but, that was weeks ago."

Beth schooled her features to hide her excitement. Of course she wanted to see her baby but, she didn't want to appear over eager to Edwards. He was the enemy after all and she couldn't let herself forget that. He had experimented on her and by extension on her baby. Finally gazing towards the machine she capitulation with an almost bored expression, "Okay. What do I need to do?"

Moving towards the machine and fumbling a bit as he began to set it up he instructed, "Go ahead and lie flat on your back and pull your top up a little so that your belly is visible."

"Okay," she murmured as she lay back on the hospital bed before tucking her scrub top up under her breasts. Edwards fumbled with the machine for another moment before turning towards her with a wand in one hand and tube of something in the other.

Holding up the tube he explained, " I need to squirt some of this jelly on your abdomen to get the clearest image. It's going to be cold but, it's necessary."

She just nodded and braced herself as Edwards moved to complete the task. She couldn't stop the tiny shiver the reverberated through her as the cold goo came in contact with her skin but, it warmed quickly as Edwards efficiently spread it over her stretched skin. Then without saying anything he turned the screen of the ultrasound machine towards both of them before lowering the wand.

Beth found herself eagerly perusing the screen even though she had no idea what she was looking at and at first all she saw was grainy flashes against a black screen. She watched Edwards as his gaze flicked back and forth between the screen and her stomach before she finally snarked, "Havin a little trouble doc."

Edwards gave a tiny frustrated sigh before admitting, "This would have been easier if I'd had you drink a lot of water first it would have made you're womb more visible. Your baby is playing hide and seek at the moment." There were several moments of silence before Edwards expression changed to one of triumph, "Ahha," he crowed, "here we go." Raising his eyes to Beth he excitedly used his free hand to point to the monitor, "here's your baby."

Beth watched fascinated as an image began to take shape on the screen. At first she had no idea exactly what she was looking at except that it kept moving around. After several moments of quiet in which Edwards intensely studied the image he finally took pity on her and began to explain what they were seeing.

Using his free hand he pointed out the baby's head, spine, torso, and limbs chuckling softly as he commented, "He or she's an active little thing. Hardly stops moving."

Beth's emotions were in turmoil as she asked," Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No it's too early yet," the doctor informed her shaking his head but, then his expression lightening some he asked, "Would you like to hear the heartbeat."

"Yes please, " she breathed feeling completely overcome by the experience.

She watched as Edwards reached over the flick a button on the machine and then a strong, steady, whooshing sound filled the room. Beth found herself shocked into silence for several moments by the sound before she finally questioned tentatively, "Is that normal? It sounds so fast?"

"Baby's heartbeats are normally between 120 and 160 beats per minute," Edwards assured her, "Your baby is strong. They have a healthy heartbeat. They've overcome a lot to still be here. He or she is a survivor that's for sure."

She felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes as she watched the black and white image on the screen and listened to her child's heartbeat. Her child….the thought was still so foreign to her yet here she was looking at irrefutable evidence of its existence. Her thoughts strayed to Daryl and she wished that he could be here with her in this moment. Here to see his child, to hear its heartbeat for the first time, to enjoy the wonder of this moment with her. They hadn't planned for this to happen, hadn't even entertained the possibility in their moments together, but somehow she knew that he would be just as awed by this experience as she was. Of course her baby was a survivor, she was a survivor, its daddy was a survivor, how could it be anything else.

Finally Edwards drew the wand away and the steady rhythm of her baby's heartbeat disappeared. Beth found herself more than a little disappointed but, she bit back the emotion and turned focused eyes upon Edwards who was moving to hand her a hand towel. Accepting it she wiped the gel from her stomach before pulling her top back down. Sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed she asked, "Is there anything I should be worried about?"

Edwards who had been packing away the medical equipment turned towards her with a startled expression, "With the baby?"

When she just nodded he shook his head, "No everything appears fine. Great in fact. We've never seen anything this whole time to indicate there was an issue with the baby. Your pregnancy has been textbook and you're young and healthy. I don't see any reason for it not to progress without complications."

Beth accepted the doctors information before asking," And me….is there anything I should worry about with me?"

Edwards actually cracked a small smile then as he wrapped up the ultrasound cord, "Do you know what the odds of surviving a gsw to the head are?"

Beth had no idea so she just shook her head. As she examined the doctor's countenance she determined that his smile was more one of awe than joy.

Finally the doctor reached for the extra chair in the room and pulling it up to sit in front of her he began, "Survival rates are usually around ten percent. The trajectory of the bullet has a lot to do with survival. A front to back or back to front shot that only affects one hemisphere of the brain is much more likely to result in a positive outcome than a wound inflicted through the temple which effects both hemisphere's of the brain. Of course the caveat to that is a bullet wound directly to the center of the forehead which, is likely to travel down the path between both hemispheres of the brain. It damages them equally, damages the blood vessels that exist there resulting in massive hemorrhaging, and it also affects the most important parts of the brain including those responsible for respiration. That is the type of wound your friend inflicted upon Dawn. She was dead instantly."

Beth just found herself nodding as Edwards continued," You on the other hand only suffered damage to the left hemisphere of your brain. The bullet which, was fired from a low velocity weapon, a hand gun, did not cause as much damage as a higher velocity one such as a rifle might. The bullet entered and exited through non-critical areas of the brain knocking you unconscious but, not stopping your respiration. It also passed cleanly through without ricocheting so it caused the least amount of damage possible."

She considered this for a moment before responding, "If I was still breathing why did they think I was dead?"

"Massive trauma to the body causes shock which slows respiration and pulse. Honestly your family assumed like most that a gsw to the head is always fatal and I am not even sure they ever checked for signs of life. With your respiration slowed it would not have been obvious to them. They wouldn't have known unless they were looking."

"Why didn't you say something then," Beth questioned fiercely, "Why didn't you say something to them?"

The doctor took a deep shameful breath before admitting, "Because I was afraid. I had just watched that man gun down Dawn without a second thought and he was crying and cradling you. He wouldn't even let anyone else near you. I was afraid to say anything. Afraid he would turn the gun on me next, especially if I turned out to be wrong."

"You've always been a coward Steven," Beth bit out in disgust.

"Maybe," the doctor admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, "but in the end I saved your life."

After a moment of contemplation Beth cocked her head to the side before asking icily, "You didn't think I was alive did you. You sent them to retrieve my body because you felt bad but, you didn't expect me to be alive."

"No I didn't," Edwards admitted, "you should have bled to death before we got to you. The bullet wound itself wasn't fatal but, you should have hemorrhaged to death before we reached you. Your body was in shock though like I already said and your heartbeat had slowed so much that the bleeding while significant wasn't fatal. I was able to get it under control with surgery, administer drugs to stop your brain from swelling, and induce a coma so that you could heal."

"So really I am just a statistic," Beth mused, "part of a ten percent figure?"

When Edwards let loose a sarcastic laugh Beth looked at him pointedly, "What's so funny?"

"You Miss Greene belong to a much more exclusive club than the ten percent club," Edwards clarified, "ten percent of victims survive a gsw to the head but, an overwhelming number that do have some type of long term deficit. Only an infinitesimal number can recover from a traumatic brain injury with little to no long term effects. Unless I am wrong and I've missed something you are part of that very exclusive club."

Beth found herself nodding but, absolutely lost for words as Edwards concluded his explanation. She had always been a positive person and she had to believe that everything that had happened to her since the funeral home had been for a reason. She just needed to figure out what that reason was.

Finally still not able to think of what to say to Edwards she offered a tiny shrug of her shoulders, "Okay."

"Okay," the doctor mirrored aghast, "I tell you that you're virtually a walking miracle and all you have to say is okay?"

She was unable to help the snort that escaped her, "What else is there to say?"

When the doctor continued to just watch her Beth offered," I've lost a lot and a lot of people since the world devolved into chaos. I don't believe in randomness anymore. I've seen people die for what seems to be no reason at all and I've seen people live who shouldn't have. It's all for a reason. You just have to have a little faith. I am not afraid to die but, I know there is a reason I didn't. I am leaving here Doc, because I didn't survive to stay here sheltered in this hospital. My family is out there somewhere and that's where I belong….with them."

"You don't even know where they are," the agitated doctor countered. "You're pregnant. If you aren't worried about your own safety be worried about your babies."

Taking a deep breath Beth offered up a little prayer to whoever might be listening, "I'll find them. I know I can and I am thinking about my baby. If he or she is going to survive in this world they need their father. No one is more equipped for this world than Daryl. The best chance I can give them involves finding him."

"It's safe here Beth," Edwards countered quickly, "you don't need to do this."

Unable to stop herself from raising her voice Beth snapped angrily, "It isn't safe anywhere Doc. Don't you get that. Death finds you. It always finds you. You can't hide from it, you can't escape it, and you can't run from it. It finds you whether it be in the form of walkers, people, illness, or accident. When death is ready for you it finds you. I refuse to live my life hiding from it. My daddy taught me to have faith. I know there is something better after this so when death comes for me I won't be afraid to look it in the eye. Being here taught me that. It taught me to be strong. I am leaving and no one is going to stop me."

Beth's chest was heaving as she finished all but shouting at Edwards. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her as she recognized the truth in her own words. She was strong and she no longer had fear. If she was going to die it was going to be a good death. It would mean something. But, she didn't think that it would be anytime soon. She hadn't survived this ordeal to throw her opportunity away. She'd been given a second chance. A do over of sorts and she was going to appreciate that for what it was. She was wiser than she had ever been and she had the tools to accomplish her task both emotionally and practically. She was no longer a helpless little girl, she had survived a crucible of pain and hardship, she was capable and she was determined. Daryl had taught her what it meant to be as survivor and survive she would.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

Chapter 4

Officer Shepard came to talk to Beth the next morning apologizing for the way she was previously treated and extoling the virtues of the new Grady Memorial Hospital. It was abundantly clear to Beth that the officer was actually sorry for what had happened but, as she told Shepard she wasn't going to change her mind. She was leaving and no amount of nay saying was going to convince her to stay. During her conversation with Shepard several things became obvious to Beth and she was able to formulate her plan around that information. While she didn't believe that they would actually stop her if she tried to leave she didn't think they would help her leave the hospital either. Therefore, over the next several days as she gained strength and recovered she began to pilfer useful items from around the building. She was no longer afraid of doing so, Shepard wasn't Dawn, if anyone found out she figured she might get a stern talking to at worst and most likely the response would be another plea about not leaving for the baby's sake.

As she began to help around the hospital once more, with the new freedom and relaxed atmosphere, she was able to locate several important storage areas. On her first day back to helping out she found the clothing storage area and in it what was left of her clothing. Unfortunately she wasn't sure anything would actually fit her anymore so after grabbing her beloved cowboy boots she scrounged through the clothing and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a plain black cotton t-shirt, a dark gray long sleeve over shirt, and a dark gray heavy wool sweater. It was early fall after all and she had no idea how long she'd be on the road. She made sure everything was large enough that it would fit for a while and she'd grabbed an extra pair of stretchy yoga pants just in case.

Two days later she's found the weapons locker and later that night when everyone else was sleeping she'd helped herself to items from within. Much to her frustration she wasn't able to find her knife, the one that had become almost an extension of herself, but she was able to locate a similar one that was razor sharp, so she begrudgingly settled for that along with its sheath. She took her time sorting through the guns looking for something that came with a silencer. A gun was a homing beacon for both walkers and humans without a silencer and she didn't want to be easily located. Finally she located both a gun and silencer along with several boxes of ammunition. She stashed all of those items in her room along with the clothing she had chosen.

She was able to execute the final step in her readiness plan the following night when she snuck into the cafeteria and filled an old backpack that she had found with nonperishable foods. Shepard wasn't nearly as stingy with the food as Dawn had been so Beth found plenty to pilfer. She had no idea how much she would need so she took as much as she felt she could without it being noticed. After completing her preparations Beth turned her attention to actually figuring a way out of the old hospital. She knew she couldn't go down the elevator shaft again. She had fallen the last few feet the first time she had tried that and now she was noticeably pregnant making her even a little more unwieldy. She couldn't and wouldn't risk anything happening to her baby so she needed to find a safer way out.

She knew the officers were getting out of the hospital somehow so she unobtrusively began to watch them in order to figure out their patterns. In a little under a week she figured out that most often they went through the parking garage but, sometimes they went out a side down and down several flights of stairs to the yard below where several other cars were kept. They were the backup cars and since they were in the gated yard the officers almost always left the keys in the ignition.

After her initial conversation with Shepard Beth avoided all talk of leaving the hospital. She wasn't going to lie but, she wanted to lull everyone into thinking she had accepted staying. She needed them to relax around her in order for her to pull off her plan. A little over two weeks after she had woken from her coma she made her move.

One of the things Beth had learned by watching was that the officers and staff at Grady felt secure enough to not assign a watch at night. Officers patrolled the streets around the hospital but, they did not keep watch at the hospital itself. Therefore, Beth felt the safest time to leave would be in the middle of the night. Just after midnight she eased from her bed and began to dress. She donned all of her clothing, secured her knife at her hip on her belt, and slung her backpack over her shoulder, before picking up her boots and padding out the door in her stocking clad feet. Just before she exited into the main hallway she tucked her very luminescent blonde hair up under a black wool hat. The heavy wool boot socks protected her feet from the cold hospital floors as she silently slunk down the hallway. Daryl had taught her a lot about stealth and silence and she moved like a shadow in the dimly lit corridors.

Reaching Officer Shepard's office she slowly eased the door open just enough for her slide into the room before closing it quietly behind herself. There was a quiet click as the door latch caught before she eased her pack off her shoulder and moved towards the single desk in the center of the room. Reaching it she rummaged through the drawers quietly before locating a ring of keys. Unlike Dawn Shepard was organized so each key was clearly labeled. A triumphant smile graced Beth's features as she found the key for the padlock on the courtyard gate. Removing only that key from the ring she slipped it into her pocket before closing the drawer quietly and exiting the room. Scooping up her pack and boots she slipped out into the hallway once more before making her way towards the stairwell she needed. She was almost there when voices drifted down the dark corridor towards her. She had carefully examined each step of her plan in preparation so unflustered she moved towards a dark hiding space around a nearby corner. In preparation she had examined everything that could go wrong and come up with a contingency plan. She slowed her breathing as the voices came closer and she held her breath altogether as two wards walked past in deep conversation.

The wards were no longer fearful of retribution from the officers and they now moved about relatively relaxed. It was abnormal for them to be up at night but, not unheard of. When they reached the end of the hallway they both turned left and disappeared. Beth waited several moments before slowly peeking her head out. Finding the hallway empty once more she tiptoed towards the stairwell before easing the door open as quietly as she could. With quiet efficiency she jogged down the five flights of stairs before pausing at the door that would lead out into the courtyard. She took a moment to pull on her boots before looking out the window to assess the courtyard. It was dark and silent with three cars parked near the chain link fence. A black mustang caught her attention and she knew without a doubt that she would be grabbing that car. It wouldn't be the most gas efficient but, she'd always wanted to drive one. As she eased out the double doors a strange sense of déjà vu assailed her and the odd little butterfly feeling she would get in her stomach occasionally kicked up. She dropped a hand to her belly almost unconsciously and caressed it for a moment before shrugging off the suffocating feeling surrounding her. She had a mission and she needed to move. Striding purposefully but, quietly to the gate she unlocked the padlock and swung the gate noiselessly open. Reaching the mustang she opened the driver's side door and tossed her pack across the vehicle into the passenger seat. Sliding into the driver's seat she reached for the keys in the ignition and she wasn't disappointed. Turning them the car roared to a start and Beth wasted no time in slamming it into drive. She was outside the courtyard gate in seconds and she slammed the car into park as she swung out to close the gate. She wasn't a monster and she wouldn't leave these people open to attack. Quickly relocking the gate she threw the key over the fence and well into the courtyard before sliding back into the car and gunning the engine.

She cautiously drove down the dark streets of Atlanta with her feet itching to press the gas pedal just a little harder. She wanted to be out of Atlanta and away from Grady for good but, she knew she wasn't clear yet. Holding her nerves in check she drove keeping an eye out for other vehicles headlights or herds of walkers. She didn't encounter any and less than an hour later she excited the city's outskirts.

Pulling off to the side of the road for a minute she took a second to appreciate what she had just done. She was free. Finally free and she had done it on her own. Reaching up she pulled the wool cap from her head tossing it onto the seat beside her. Shaking her hair out she ran her fingers through it as she thought about her next steps. She was still a little startled by the length of her hair but, Edwards had told her they'd needed to cut it when they couldn't untangle or clean it after she was shot. She consoled herself with the knowledge that it would grow back eventually. After giving herself just a moment she reached into her pack and withdrew the map she had hidden there. Unfolding it she reached for a small flashlight that she snapped on and stuck between her teeth. Using both hands to manipulate the map she considered her options. Her plan had gone exactly right but, she had planned contingencies just in case. None of them were necessary now so she could follow her original plan which was to head north on 85 towards Virginia. She had no idea how long the highway would be passable but, she knew her family, and she knew that if Noah expressed a desire to go home to Virginia to them as he had her then they would take him. He had promised a secure community after all and it wasn't like they had anything left here in Georgia.

She wasn't sure exactly where she was going in Virginia, having never been further north than the Outer Banks for a summer vacation and she knew it might be like looking for a needle in a hay stack but, she had fairly good directions from Noah and she had to try. Daryl had taught her how to track and now she was going to have to use all of those skills to locate her family. Flicking off the flash light she tossed both it and the map onto the seat beside her before easing the car back onto the highway and beginning the long journey north.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth traveled in the mustang for almost a day before she hit a traffic snarl she was unable to navigate around near Charlotte. She sat for almost ten minutes considering her options as she tapped anxious fingers against the steering wheel. She could either leave the car and travel on foot or she could try to go around the snarl and loop back onto 85 north. While it made sense to abandon the car and continue to travel a straight path north Beth decided against that option. Being that she was on her own she felt it was smarter to hang onto the mustang as long as possible even if it meant losing time by traveling around the traffic snarl. In the end she might still need to leave the car but, she decided it was worth the chance. Her decision paid off when she only lost six hours going around Charlotte. However, she only traveled a few more hours before hitting another impassible spot on the highway. She detoured again, and again, and again over the next several days loath to abandon the car. She had learned how to siphon gas that long ago winter after the farm and before the prison and she utilized the skill several times over the ten days it took her to travel from Georgia to Virginia. She mused more than once that before the fall of civilization the trip would only have taken about a day. Now it took ten times that due to multiple detours and having to stop for long stretches of time to search for both fuel and food.

Beth didn't mind the time alone though, it was freeing and peaceful in a way she never would have imagined. It gave her time think about what she might expect to find when she was finally able to locate her family. Edwards had told her when she had first awoken that it had been eight weeks since she had been shot. By her count it had been roughly a little over three weeks since then. Three months was a long time to be separated in this unpredictable world and she had no idea what might have changed since her "death". While she was worried about Maggie she was comforted by the fact that her sister had Glenn. She wasn't alone and she knew Glenn would look out for her. Daryl on the other hand was the person she was most worried about. The man had been through so much already and she hadn't been ignorant to the fact that he had latched onto her like a drowning man would a life preserver in a storm during their time alone together. She had become his beacon of hope in an otherwise meaningless and empty world. She partly understood that Daryl's feelings had been because they were alone and separated from the rest of the group but, she knew that it was more than that as well. She wasn't a silly romantic, not anymore anyway, and she knew their moments together had been about need not love or any other silly romantic ideal but, the experience had forged a tie between them. A bond of mutual respect, understanding, and reliance that they had both come to understand intrinsically and it had not required them to talk about it, they had just known it to be true. It was an unbreakable connection forged by something even more permanent than an expression of fickle feelings, it had been forged by unique shared experiences between just the two of them. Shared experiences, especially those of a traumatic nature, tended to forge a connection between two people that others would never understand and Beth felt that was what had happened between her and Daryl.

Daryl and Beth had been alone together when they found what was left of the bodies of those poor innocent children, alone when Beth had had her first drink, alone when Daryl had finally broken down and lowered his walls to Beth, alone when they had shared themselves fully with each other for the first time, alone when Daryl taught her the skills she would need to survive, and alone at the funeral home as they had started to discover not who they were but, who they were meant to be. They had been alone together for close to two months and no one could ever understand what that time had been like for them, when they had wondered if they were the only two people left from their family, if they were truly alone for good. Of course Beth knew that Daryl had found the rest of their family, Carol had told her the story in hushed quick snips of conversation after the older woman had awoken from her coma, while they were waiting to be exchanged. However, Beth had also understood from what Carol hadn't said that Daryl had only told the others so much about what had happened while he and Beth had been separated from them. Carol had unwittingly revealed to Beth that Daryl had been frantic to locate her and that he had been willing to abandon the rest of the group without a second thought if it meant following a lead that might result in discovering where she was. Carol had simply been in the right place at the right time when the car with the white cross had driven by and she had understood that Daryl couldn't be allowed to go off halfcocked on his own without backup.

Beth had also detected in her brief conversation with the older woman Carol's confusion at Daryl's very out of character frantic behavior. After recounting the story of her Carol had finally concluded in a nonchalant way, " I guess it's like Sophia for him all over again. He's desperate to rescue you because he failed her and Daryl isn't a man who takes failure well. He obviously views you like a little sister and you definitely mean something to him. He's worried about letting the group down, letting your sister down, if he can't find you since he holds himself responsible for losing you."

Beth had had trouble schooling her features at Carol's confident declaration. She had a lot of respect for Carol and what the older woman had overcome but, she couldn't be further from the mark in her assessment of Daryl's frantic behavior. Beth knew that Carol thought she understood Daryl better than anyone else in their family because of their shared similar history but, Beth understood that that history was exactly what kept Carol from truly understanding Daryl and his motivations. Carol like everyone else in their family assumed that Daryl had hunted for Sophia so vehemently because of his connection to Carol. Beth always the observant people watcher had never understood that logic. It was clear to her even way back then that something much more personal had been driving Daryl's fixation with finding the little girl. Now after all the time she had spent with Daryl she had come to understand the hunter's motivation. Daryl had hunted for Sophia not for Carol but, instead for himself. In Daryl's eyes Sophia represented him at a much younger age, a vulnerable young child who had grown up in abusive household with mother who couldn't or wouldn't offer her protection. Beth understood the psychology behind abuse and abusive relationships and she was so very proud of Carol for finally breaking away from that cycle but, it didn't discount the past and what had happened to Sophia while she grew up with Ed as a father. Beth understood that that was Daryl's connection to the child. No one had ever cared enough to try to save him and he couldn't let the same be said of that little girl. At his very core, even though he would ardently deny it, Daryl was a savior. The type of man who dedicated his life to helping others, even at his own expense, and he took each failure as a personal slight to himself. That's why Daryl had been so crushed by Sophia's death because in the end he wasn't able to save her any more than he had been able to save himself all those years ago.

Beth wasn't sure what Carol believed about her own relationship with Daryl but, Beth had also figured out why his connection to Carol was important to the hunter. After pondering the relationship for a while and several long late night conversations with the hunter Beth had finally put the pieces together, even though she wasn't sure that the hunter understood his affinity for the older woman. To Daryl Carol represented the mother he hadn't been able to save. He had an overwhelming sense of guilt over his perceived abandonment of his mother on the day that she had ultimately ended her own life. Whether the act had been voluntary or not had mattered little to Daryl. He would always believe in his heart that if he'd been there he could have done something to save her. In Carol Daryl had found a woman who was a representation of the mother he had failed and second chance to save her.

Beth knew that Daryl's fixation with finding her had nothing to do with seeing her as a little sister or a substitute Sophia. He certainly didn't view her as a little anything as her current predicament illustrated but, she hadn't been about to divulge that information to Carol. Even though Beth was certain she understood Daryl's link to Carol she wasn't sure she understood Carol's to the hunter. Therefore, she hadn't been about to tell the older woman that she was quite certain Daryl was acquainted with her very womanly assets and that he didn't view her as a little sister or a little anything for that matter. She wasn't insensitive to others feelings and with Carol still weak and recovering she hadn't wanted to risk hurting the other woman's feelings or shocking her.

Beth had also understood very early on that Daryl's bond with her actually had to do with the fact that she was the antithesis of Sophia and therefore Daryl himself. While Daryl had grown a considerable amount over the last several years in many ways he was still that abandoned and abused little boy from his youth. He was unsure of himself, afraid to trust, and he harbored deep seated feelings of inadequacy and loneliness that he had yet to grow past. His emotional vulnerability made him volatile in the extreme and he was constantly pushing back at those he loved looking for someone who would absorb that energy and not hurl it right back at him. In a way he had found that in Rick but, the connection while very familial, didn't satisfy the hunters deep seated need for intimacy. Beth had watched him tip toe around Carol for years always looking to forge a deeper connection but, ever mindful of her past trauma. Daryl had always held back a part of himself around Carol clearly very aware of the damage he could unwittingly inflict upon his friend should he really let himself go. With Beth Daryl had finally found the intimacy he had been craving. He could completely let himself go, a necessity for bringing his inadequacies to the surface, and she could confidently absorb all that negativity without taking it personally. She could look past his hateful words, overt aggression, and posturing and see the scared little boy who just wanted someone with whom he could be safe. She had provided a safe harbor for Daryl, a place where he could moor in a storm, and that was why he had connected to her so deeply. He had finally found someone with whom he wasn't afraid to be honest, someone that saw him and understood him, and wasn't going to shy away from what that meant. Someone who could see who he really was through all that pain and insecurity and who had the wherewithal and emotional confidence to drag that person from within him even if he was kicking and screaming and fighting the whole way.

Carol had been searching trying to understand Daryl's obvious connection to Beth but, because she didn't really understand Daryl she couldn't even hope to understand what had been between them. It was because of their bond that Beth was so very concerned for Daryl now. The hunter believed that she was dead and unlike Maggie he didn't have anyone to turn to. He would bottle up all those emotions she had been painstakingly drawing out and he would cram them back down inside while building his walls back up tighter than Fort Knox. She could only imagine that he would be telling himself that it had been foolish to open up to anyone because in the end he would always end up alone and that scared little boy would have taken over again. In his pain she could see him pushing everyone away and even more worrisome was the knowledge that she could see him doing something stupid in a bid to be heroic. He had suffered so many losses since the world went to hell and she knew his resilience was a shaky thing at best. He had little left to personally fight for and he had no reserves within to draw from. She could only pray that he was holding on. That he could muddle through until she could prove to him that it never hurt to have a little faith.

Beth spent her quiet time thinking about many things besides Daryl but, she wouldn't lie to herself and deny that her thoughts almost always circled back around to the hunter. It didn't help that the baby's movements were becoming more noticeable by the day. The tiny flutters of several weeks ago had turned into a more conspicuous reminder and Beth couldn't think about the baby without wondering about its father. She had no idea how Daryl would react to this unexpected miracle but, she prayed that he would be reasonable about it. Figuring out what they were was going to be now that they were going to be reunited with the whole group was going to be hard enough without him reacting badly to the baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Beth neared Noah's home her excitement became a palpable thing. She had carefully followed the directions Noah had whispered to her long ago when they had plotted their escape from Grady. She believed with all her heart and soul that her family had followed him there in hopes of starting over. So it was with great disappointment that Beth found a burned out and abandoned shell of a community. She had been so sure that she was going to find them there that she had been overcome by disappointment. She'd allowed the tears to come unbidden for several long moments before finally forcing herself to pull it together. After making a quick and careful sweep of the town she'd determined that they had come through there but, that they hadn't stayed. She'd found footprints made by cowboy boots and even though she wasn't certain they were Ricks she had to believe that they were. It had been obvious why they hadn't stayed by the condition of the walkers she had found and the rather obvious graffiti that proclaimed wolves nearby. She wasn't sure who or what the wolves were but, she knew she didn't want to find out. So in very short order she was back on the road and putting distance between herself and her shattered hopes.

That evening as she'd reluctantly picked at canned ravioli she had considered her options. She had no idea what to do next. While she had been mulling over her options a long forgotten fragment of conversation had drifted to the forefront of her mind. Carol had vaguely mentioned something about a scientist, a cure, and going to Washington. Understanding now what Edwards had been up to Beth found this information mildly amusing. Carol's scientist hadn't needed to go to Washington if he was working on a cure but, maybe her family had gone there anyway. It was the only lead she had and she couldn't discount it. Especially because she and Daryl had found that souvenir spoon at the country club, it was a sign if ever she'd seen one.

The next morning after consulting her map Beth decided that she was about two hours from D.C. If her luck held it would take her all day to reach the city but, she could do it before nightfall if she really pushed. The idea that her family could be just hours away reinvigorated her wilting spirit. She was so close now. It wouldn't be long and finally she would have the reunion she had been waiting so many long months for. It had been almost seven months since she'd last been with the majority of her family and almost five since she'd been with Daryl. She was tired of being alone and tired of having to single handedly rally her flagging faith. She'd been denied her reunion once by her own arrogance but, she'd learned her lesson. With abject humility she prayed. Prayed that she would find her family and that they would all be whole and accounted for when she did.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters. 

 

After pulling herself together Beth started the Mustang and headed towards Washington. She followed 85 north to 95 and then consulted her map. After considering her option she decided to try to follow 95 to 395 and then figure out her choices from there. Finally having a clear plan and an end game reinvigorated Beth. She could feel the excitement strumming through her practically causing her to vibrate. She couldn't quiet her internal mantra as her thoughts looped over and over again. She was going to see Daryl soon. Just a little longer….all she had to do was hold on a little longer. As if the baby sensed her anticipation Beth could feel tiny little pokes in her side every few minutes. The baby hadn't ever been as active as it was during the five hour trip to 395.

Beth had only been traveling on 395 for about thirty minutes when she became aware of something happening in the road ahead of her. She could make out lots of people, one large truck, and plenty of motorcycles. It looked like some kind of standoff and Beth was far enough away that no one seemed to have noticed her yet. Quickly surveying her surroundings she noticed a place where she could pull the mustang off the road into a rather hidden location. She only hoped the car would cooperate when it came time to leave as the prospective hiding spot didn't appear sports car friendly. She was able to ease the car off the road into the spot with relative ease though so she prayed it would be just as easy to get it out again. Killing the engine she sheathed her knife and reached for her gun. She knew it was stupid but, she wanted to see what was going on and if she might be able to help someone. The standoff looked rather tense and if there were good people involved she didn't want to walk away without trying to help.

Easing into the woods like a shadow she stalked towards the confrontation in a round about way being careful to remain silent and undetected. She had crept close enough to hear raised voices from the people on the road when she became aware of a much lower pitched conversation, "Wait Dwight," a woman hissed, "he told us to wait for the signal before we take them out. He wants to ask them some questions first. See where they came from."

"I know what he told us," the man who must be Dwight hissed back, "but I am taken that damn red neck out first. Dumbass shoulda known better than ta come back after he got away the first time. Someone that stupid shouldn't be allowed ta live in this world. Only right he should die by his own sword as it were, " the man concluded with an arrogant chuckle.

As Beth snuck closer she was able to see the man and woman who were lying prone on the forest floor in sniper positions overlooking the road below. The woman didn't appear as callous as her companion as she responded, "He saved Tina Dwight. If he hadn't a come back when he did she would have died."

"She died anyway Sherry, " the man snapped back angrily.

"Still," the woman muttered, " it wasn't by his hand. Ya don't gotta be so self righteous about killin him. We're doin it cuz we were told ta not because we like it or cuz we're killers."

"He deserves it, " Dwight shot back at his companion, "he's weak and the weak don't survive in this world. We're doin him a favor by puttin him out a his misery. Don't get weak on me now Tina. Negan ain't gonna tolerate that. He sends us out here to do what we're told not ta think for ourselves."

"I know," the woman, Sherry sighed, "just don't seem right is all. They might be useful ta us. Why do we gotta kill them."

"Cuz it's our way. We find out where the rest a them are and we kill these ones as a warnin so they do what we want. It's what we do."

Beth had heard enough and she began to creep slowly one careful foot at a time towards the would be killers. She had quickly deduced that these people were not the good guys and she wasn't going to stand by and watch as innocent people were slaughtered. It was clear the people on the road were just a distraction and the two hidden in the woods were the ones actually tasked with the killing. The innocents below would never see their death coming until it was too late. Pulling her knife from her sheath she clasped it in her right hand as she palmed her gun in her left. She was almost right on top of her prey and they still hadn't noticed her. Ruefully she considered their comments about the people below being weak and deserving of death. Those who live in glass houses shouldn't cast stones she snarked in her head just before she leapt on top of the brunette.

She had her knife at the woman's throat and her gun aimed at the man's forehead before either of them knew she was there. The woman dropped her rifle as Beth pressed her knife to her throat but in a moment of panic the man swung his own weapon towards Beth.

"Drop it," she hissed pressing her knife even more firmly against the woman's jugular nicking the skin and drawing blood, "or I will finish you both right now."

The man only hesitated for a moment before taking Beth's measure and deciding she meant it. When he dropped his weapon Beth's attention was momentarily drawn to it and her stomach clenched in sudden panic. She schooled her features to hide her panic but she was unable to stop the involuntary clench of her muscles which drove the blade of her knife even deeper into the woman's throat.

"Please," the desperate woman rasped out, "please don't do this."

For a moment Beth wanted to shake the woman and demand why should I have mercy on you when you were going to slaughter those innocents below. But her mind was quickly drawn back to a more pressing matter.

"Where did you get that," she demanded fiercely nodding towards the crossbow lying at Dwight's feet.

The flustered man glanced down at his feet for a moment before looking back towards his companion. Beth could see him weighing his options before he lied rather badly, "It's mine."

"Bullshit," Beth snarled as she jerked the woman with her as she moved towards the crossbow. Using her booted foot she scooted the weapon away from the blonde man and towards herself, "I would recognize that Horton anywhere. I am only gonna ask you one more time where you got it from."

As she stared Dwight down Beth could see the range of emotions that flitted across his features before despair prevailed. He clearly saw that there was no way out of this situation and in anger he lashed out, "From a weak ass redneck who thought he could save us. Son of a bitch couldn't even save himself. Found us in the woods and thought he was all high and mighty. Told us he could take us somewhere safe. Ain't nowhere safe anymore. Dumbass is gonna find that out sooner rather than later."

Beth's blood boiled as she was forced to listen to the blonde denigrate Daryl and everything that her family stood for. Daryl Dixon couldn't be weak if he tried. He was the strongest man she knew and clearly he had tried to help these people and they had taken advantage of his intentions. As she recalled the conversation she had been eavesdropping on only moments before her panic flared anew. Dwight had been talking about killing the owner of the bow which, could only mean that Daryl was somewhere down on that road.

Knowing that she needed to act and quickly Beth coldly met Dwight's eyes before stating, "That dumbass is the strongest man, the best man, that I have ever known and he's rather important to me. I am sorry that you didn't accept his offer but, I won't make the mistake of trusting you when you would mistake his goodness for weakness. You're right some weaknesses can't be tolerated in this world. Especially those of a moral nature." She had barely concluded her statement before her bullet silently found its mark smack dab in the center of Dwight's forehead. The woman in her arms hadn't even had time to panic, Dwight had barely hit the ground, before Beth brought her left hand around and place her gun at Sherry's temple. She pulled the trigger a millisecond later and let the brunette fall from her arms. Staring down at the two for a moment she searched for the horror that she ought to feel. She had just killed two people in cold blood without hesitation. She ought to feel something besides the cold rage that was coursing through her. But, all she could focus on was that these people had hurt Daryl, stolen from him, and that they had been about to murder him. They deserved what they had gotten. She had meant what she said about the morally corrupt. The world no longer held the wicked in check. They had to be dealt with or the end result would be a lot of innocent lives lost.

She wouldn't feel bad for standing on the side of good. Not now….not anymore…she wasn't anyone's victim anymore. Reaching down she lovingly caressed Daryl's bow, an extension of the hunter himself, before quickly sheathing her knife, shoving her gun into her belt, and shouldering the weapon. Stepping over Dwight she began to creep closer to the road intent on scoping out the situation.

Hiding within the foliage she surveyed the scene just feet away from her. Daryl, Sasha, and a red haired man that Beth did not know stood in front of a large tanker truck and Daryl was clearly arguing with the leader of the gang holding them at gunpoint. The gang itself consisted of four other men all rough looking and clearly not afraid to kill.

As Beth tuned into the conversation she heard the leader demand, "Everything you have belongs to Negan. Turn over all of your weapons now and we might consider letting you live."

Well that's a crock of crap Beth thought snorting to herself. However, the leader had no idea his snippers were dead so there was that. One of the gang approached the large red haired man in uniform and he handed over his gun without a fight. Sasha did the same moments later and then when the thief nodded towards her belt her knife as well. As she watched the thief he finally approached Daryl who was surprisingly empty handed. Beth felt the weight of his crossbow in her hands and it was momentarily reassuring. Just a few more moments and she would return it to its rightful owner. When the weapons collector nodded towards Daryl's belt he reached for his visible blade and handed it over rather unwillingly. Beth could see him fighting with himself but, hoping this was the right move. He would have been wrong but, thankfully he would never have to find that out. When the collector nodded towards his other hip Beth saw Daryl's features tighten even more.

Looking closer Beth saw that Daryl actually had a second blade strapped to his belt, only the tip of the sheath had been showing a moment ago but, when he shifted in agitation his shirt pulled up and Beth silently gasped as she realized where her missing knife had gone.

Beth's attention was drawn back to the standoff when the leader demanded, "Turn it over man. I said everything belongs to Negan and that means even the knife."

Daryl clearly agitated shifted away from the collector, "Nah," the hunter rasped out," I ain't given it to ya. Gave ya my other one but, this one….it belonged ta someone who was important ta me. I ain't given it ta ya. It's all I got left."

When the collector raised his gun Beth tensed and raised the crossbow to take aim. She was sighting the scope when Sasha hissed at Daryl, "It's just a damn knife Daryl. Just give him the damn thing. Is it worth dying over."

Whipping his head towards Sasha Daryl hissed at her, "She was worth dyin for and I ain't givin it ta them. I lost her. I ain't losin all I got left a her too."

When Sasha made to move towards the hunter as if to remove the knife herself Daryl shifted back at the same time the leader said ,"So be it," and the collector stepped forward.

Beth didn't even hesitate as she exhaled with the release of her arrow. She didn't even watch as her arrow flew true right into the collector's temple killing him instantly. Instead she snatched her gun from her belt and aimed for the leader. The leader and the rest of the gang were stunned clearly trying to decide if their snipper had accidentally shot one of their own, the signal must have been given Beth decided, as she pulled the trigger on her weapon. Her first shot landed in the leaders shoulder, knocking him off balance and stunning him, as she quickly adjusted her aim for a clean head shot. Moments later he hit the ground as her bullet found its way home. In the chaos Daryl and the others had scrambled for their weapons and in seconds the ground was littered with the dead bodies of the enemy.

As Beth shoved her weapon back into her belt she watched as Daryl stalked through the carnage thrusting his blade into the skulls of anyone not downed by a head shot. Finally there was silence as Daryl turned towards the woods and demanded, "Ya gonna come out now?"

Beth took a deep breath as an unexpected part of her yearned suddenly to run away. To drop the bow by the edge of the woods and to melt away into the forest never to be found again. The feeling was unexpected after all she had been through and she took a moment to examine it. She was afraid she finally deduced. Afraid of what might have changed while she was gone. Afraid of what Daryl might think of how she had changed both emotionally and physically. Afraid that the reality of her reunion with Daryl and her family might not live up to the expectations she had in her head. Finally she shook off her fear. She wasn't a weak little girl anymore. She was a fighter and fighters had courage. She could be afraid that was fine. But, being a fighter meant that she could push past that fear.

Watching Daryl as he stared into the woods trying to deduce if she was a threat or a savior Beth took a deep breath. Then on the exhale she stepped from the edge of the woods into the bright late day winter sun. As she stepped out from the protection of the woods onto the pavement she was so focused on Daryl that she accidently rustled a bush near her bringing all three people's attention to her immediately. She took several halting, hesitant steps towards Daryl, as she slowly reached up to pull the black wool cap from her head letting her blonde locks spill forth. Her hair cascaded down to her shoulders as she locked eyes with Daryl her heart pumping so fast it felt like it might explode. In her periphery she saw Sasha's stunned expression as the other woman murmured obviously stunned, "Oh my God."

In the moment Beth was aware of Sasha but, not focused on her in the least. She continued to watch Daryl as she closed the distance between them noting the obvious disbelief, pain, hurt, and fear gracing his features. None of the emotions were anywhere near what she was hoping to see. Stopping in front of the still silent hunter she unshouldered his crossbow and cradled it gently as a peace offering. Wishing that the hunter would do something other than stand there with his jaw hanging open and his face a blank mask she whispered the only thing she could think of in the moment ,"So Daryl Dixon did you miss me? Cuz I sure as hell came a long way hoping you did."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

Chapter 6

Beth continued to watch Daryl expectantly while keeping Sasha and the unknown man in her periphery. Daryl's features remained twisted in a mask of grief and he was so still she wanted to poke him to ensure he was still breathing. Finally his gaze moved, not to her face but, to the crossbow in her hands. Still he didn't reach for it just stared at it for moment and if possible even more pain flooded his features. Then all of a sudden he whirled away from Beth without reaching for either her or the crossbow. Beth felt as if her heart was shattering as the rejection engendered by his movements washed over her. The archer suddenly appeared more angry than hurt as he reached up to twist his hands into his hair before bowing his head and then turning to stalk down the road muttering incoherently to himself. As Daryl stalked away from them Beth could see the anxiety radiating off of him and she forced herself to choke down her own emotions. Daryl's reaction hadn't been what Beth had been hoping for but, she understood that he was looking at what he perceived to be a ghost and that this must be very overwhelming for him.

Unable to watch Daryl's distress without going to him Beth moved to follow him. She had only moved a couple of feet when the archer suddenly turned fury clearly written on his face, "Your dead," he spat his body language warning her off as much as his words.

Before she could respond he continued, "You're dead. I left you. I HAD to leave you. Why do you keep haunting me? Why can't you just leave me alone? I wouldn't of left you if I'd had a choice….I wouldn't. I would have given you the funeral you deserve if I could have. Please….please stop punishing me."

Beth's heart dropped into her stomach at the anguish clearly written across Daryl's features. For the first time she questioned what she was doing. Was this the right thing to do? Was it unfair to her family to just come back from the dead? Would it have been kinder to just let them go on believing she was really gone? As the desperate thoughts assailed her the baby suddenly moved making its presence known for the first time since she had exited the car. She refrained from dropping her hand to her bump even though she wanted to. Daryl was suffering enough shock she didn't need to draw his attention to her stomach as well. But, the baby reminder her quite suddenly of why this was important. Her baby deserved to know its father, its family, to be loved. Daryl deserved to know his child. To keep the baby from him would be unforgiveable.

Girding her courage she started towards the archer once more after slinging his crossbow over her shoulder. Raising her hands in a placating manner she closed the distance between them as the desperate man watched her warily his whole body appearing to shake with unspent anxiety and unresolved guilt. Finally stopping several feet away from him she softened her features before offering quietly, " I don't blame you for what happened Daryl. Or for you having to leave me in the firetruck. But, I need you to listen to me….I am so sorry that you've been suffering so very much…..but, I am not dead darlin."

Shaking his head in disbelief while continuing to watch her as if he would bolt at any moment Daryl contradicted her almost immediately," Nah….no way. Your dead, I carried you out a that hospital, I know your dead, and I am losin it. Just like Rick did. I am losin my mind." As he concluded his rant Daryl took a fearful step back from her.

As Beth struggled with how to respond, how to convince Daryl he wasn't hallucinating her, Sasha suddenly stepped forward awe clear in her voice as she murmured," Daryl it isn't just you who sees Beth. She is really here. Abe and I can see her too."

Daryl's head snapped around to Sasha as if he was just remembering that she was there as well. He didn't say anything but, his gaze traveled past her to Abe who just gave him a short nod before confirming, "Blonde's standing right there for everyone to see. Saw her in your arms with my own eyes and would swore she was gone but, there she stands walking, talking, and rescuing our asses."

Ever so slowly Daryl swung his head back towards Beth and for the first time since he had caught sight of her she saw clarity in his eyes. It was coupled with a desperate sort of hope as he finally murmured her name. It came out choked, raspy, and rough but Beth had been waiting so long to hear him say it that it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard, "Beth?"

"Yeah," she forced past her own tightly constricted vocal cords, "Yeah I am here."

Taking a hesitant step towards her and then stopping again as if still not sure it was okay to approach her he questioned incredulously, "How?"

She couldn't stop the sarcastic chuckle that escaped her as she retorted, " You leavin me in that firetruck wasn't a failure on your part Daryl. It actually most likely saved my life. Doctor Edwards sent people down to get me. Figured I deserved a funeral of sorts at least. But, instead of finding a corpse they found me writhing in pain on the seat."

Daryl remained absolutely still absorbing her story but, Beth caught Sasha's dismayed gasp as the other woman raised her hand to cover her mouth and her horrified expression. "Oh Beth," she breathed, "if we had known we never would have left you."

"It's okay," the blonde quickly reassured the other woman," if you guys hadn't of left me I probably woulda died. I underwent hours of surgery and then they put me in a coma for quite a long time. I only woke up about five weeks ago."

"How did you find us," Daryl questioned incredulously as he took yet another step towards her. With each question he inched closer and closer her as if afraid that moving too quickly would make her disappear.

Beth smiled at him softly before reminding him, "You taught me to track remember." When Daryl continued to wait for further explanation she continued, " Noah told me about wantin ta go home and I figured, knowin ya all the way I do that ya woulda taken him. I went there, ta the place Noah told me about, but it was obvious if you had been there it wasn't for long. I found a boot print that I was pretty sure was Ricks but…I wasn't positive."

"We were there," Daryl affirmed, "didn't stay though. Place was wrecked when we got there. Ty he….he got bit by one a Noah's brothers."

"Oh," Beth murmured turning her attention to Sasha. The crushed look on the other woman's face told Beth all that she needed to know. "I am so sorry," she offered knowing that it could never be enough.

Turning her attention back to Daryl Beth finished, "After I realized you guys weren't there I sulked for a while before remembering what Carol told me while we were waiting for the prisoner exchange…that you all had a scientist and were headed to D.C.. So I headed in that general direction. As far as today goes it was purely an accident. I stumbled upon what was going on and decided that maybe good people were involved and I should stop and make sure that they didn't need any help. Glad I did," she paused to nod towards the woods, "they had snippers set up in the woods and were plannin ta give them the signal ta do their thing as soon as ya'll told them where the others were."

Looking towards his crossbow Daryl nodded at it before asking, "A blonde man and a brunette."

"Yeah," she confirmed before unslinging the crossbow in order to hand it over to its rightful owner, "I didn't have a choice." Beth felt that Daryl would understand what she was alluding to without her having to come out and say that the two people were dead.

"You did the right thing," the archer praised clearly understanding what was unsaid," I tried ta help them and they took me for a fool."

"I kinda got that after listenin to them," she murmured as she placed the bow into Daryl's waiting hands.

The archer slung the bow into its rightful position over his shoulder before shifting restlessly before Beth shuffling his feet and shoving his hands into his pockets as if unsure what to do with them. Unable to stop herself she reached out for him gently cupping his cheek in her hand. It had been so long since they had touched that Beth was mildly surprised by the shock of electricity that passed through her hand. It had always been like that between them, that fire that ignited at a simple touch but, somehow she had forgotten that small detail. Clearly Daryl had as well and when he raised his startled eyes to hers they locked and it seemed to Beth as if they were having an intimate conversation with no words at all. Beth wasn't sure how long they stood there communicating through eye contact alone. It could have been just a few seconds or minutes but, for Beth it felt as if time was standing still.

"I missed you girl," Daryl whispered as he finally closed the remaining distance between them.

" I missed you too," Beth vowed as she at long last launched herself into Daryl's arms. As he enfolded her into his strong embrace Beth felt silent tears begin to track down her cheeks. She hadn't cried, really cried, since her father had died but, her tears weren't unhappy ones. Burying her face against Daryl's strong chest Beth inhaled the familiar scent of the man she had missed so desperately. The overwhelming mingled scents of sandalwood, cigarette smoke, sweat, and forest permeated her nostrils. As she revealed in the feel of Daryl's arms she felt as he dropped his head to plant a soft kiss on the crown of her own. She could have sworn that he inhaled her scent as well while doing so.

Finally pulling back from her Daryl lifted his hand to softly brush her tears away," Thought you didn't cry anymore," he teased lightly.

"Yeah well," she muttered, "things change."

"Sometimes," Daryl agreed as he reached for her hand, "but the important things. Those don't change no matter what."

Beth could only imagine what the archer meant with his comment as he tugged her back towards Sasha and the red haired man. Half jogging to keep up with his quick pace Beth matched him stride for stride until they were in front of Sasha. When the other woman launched herself at Beth as well she was only able to catch her with her free arm as Daryl made no move to release her left hand. After they pulled apart Beth found herself face to face with the massive figure of the as of yet to be identified man.

"Names Abraham little bit," the massive man offered while extending his hand, " and I think ya might have just convinced me that miracles happen."

Reaching out to firmly shake his proffered hand Beth smiled at Abe as she teased, "because I am not just another dead girl," eliciting a sharp gasp from the archer beside her.

"Nah," Abe teased back," seen that trick before. Being in a war will teach ya that things ain't always what they seem. No the miracle," he paused for effect, "is seeing Daryl Dixon willingly seeking out and accepting human contact without acting like the person whose touching him has the plague."

Beth couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped her as Daryl snarked at Abe," Real funny ya smart ass." Then turning his attention to the group as a whole he reminded them with a gravity that had been absent just moments before, "We gotta go. We've wasted too much time already. Not that it wasn't worth it," he paused as he looked meaningfully at Beth, "but we gotta get back to Alexandria. We got not idea what's happening back there."

Beth could sense the trepidation in Daryl's words and while she had no idea what Alexandria was she knew they needed to get there fast. Glancing back towards to the lumbering gas truck she offered, "I have a mustang parked down the road."

Following Beth's gaze towards the truck and understanding what she was offering Daryl turned back towards Sasha and Abe, "Come on," before instructing Beth, "lead the way darlin."

As they approached the car Beth was aware that Daryl had still not released her hand. She was grateful for the contact and could only imagine that Daryl was afraid she would disappear if he let go of her. The feeling was a mutual one but, she knew they would have to break apart sooner rather than later. Fishing the keys from her pocket she handed them to him knowing without being told that he would want to drive.

"I think it will come out easy enough," she stated as they all stopped momentarily to examine the mustang and its current location off the road. As Daryl and Abe worked on getting the mustang back on the road Beth suddenly found the late afternoon heat being generated by the sun overwhelming and she reached for the hem of her sweater before pulling it over her head, leaving her in a fitted long sleeve grey t-shirt.

Beth hadn't considered what she revealing until Sasha's sharp intake of breath brought her attention to the other woman's visage. The shock clearly written there and the focus of her startled gaze had Beth dropping her own eyes to her clearly pregnant belly which was fully on display in the form fitting shirt. Unlike her bulky sweater the t-shirt hid nothing and Beth found herself unconsciously bringing a hand up to rest it protectively over her child.

"What the hell Beth," Sasha demanded gesturing towards her newly revealed secret.

Somewhat miffed by Sasha's demanding tone she shot back before thinking, "S'exactly what it looks like."

"Ya need ta put that sweater back on, " Sasha ordered as her gaze swung wildly to where Abe and Daryl were working to free the car, "we don't have time for Daryl to flip his shit because he finds out you've been taken advantage of while you were missing. He already feels bad enough about what happened to you. He never talked about it but, we all knew. He aint' gonna handle that little revelation well and we need to get back. That shit is gonna have to wait until later."

For a split second Beth considered telling Sasha to go to hell. She was no longer the easily ordered about girl that everyone remembered. She was no longer a follower content to accept orders and do as she was told. With Daryl's help and her life experiences she had developed into a leader, into someone who acted and issued orders, not the other way around. But while Sasha's assumptions about her child infuriated her she recognized the wisdom of the other woman's counsel. Daryl would flip his shit as it were if he got a good look at her right now and it wouldn't be for the reasons Sasha assumed. Beth understood that her revelation would need to wait for a more private moment.

Hastily pulling her sweater back on before Daryl got a good look at her she couldn't stop herself from growling at Sasha, "Ya would think my return from the dead would have taught ya not ta jump ta conclusions about things ya don't know about."

Sasha was prevented from asking Beth what she meant by Daryl's stern order of, "Get in, " as he pulled the mustang up beside them. Abe was already in the front passenger seat so Beth moved around the car to climb into the back seat behind the archer.

She had barely closed the door and hadn't even moved to buckle her safety belt before Daryl was gunning the mustang's engine and flying down the road. As Beth fumbled with the seat belt she heard Daryl direct Abe to "radio in". Intently studying the big man Beth watched as he turned dials on a radio and frantically tried to communicate with Rick. She was gratified to know that Rick was okay but, she wasn't really surprised by the information, the man was a survivor in the truest sense of the word.

However, it became clear very quickly that they weren't going to reach anyone when the radio continued to only pick up static.

"Son of a bitch," Daryl spat slamming his fist into the steering wheel as he drove, "Rick would answer unless somethin is wrong. Somethin ain't right."

In the silence that permeated the interior of the vehicle after Daryl's outburst Beth asked a question that had been plaguing her , "What' Alexandria?"


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters. Also from this point forward this story will be canon divergent. I have read the spoilers and know about the comic books so I kind of know where the story is headed on TV. But, from this point forward Moments will be my take and where I would like to see the Alexandria plot and all of our favorites go ( not that it wasn't kinda that way before lol).

 

Beth's questions hung in the air as Daryl pushed the mustang's engine to its limit, flying down the road at a speed that slightly alarmed Beth. For a minute she considered telling Daryl that he should slow down because she was carrying precious cargo in the form of his unborn child but, then she figured that telling him that might actually cause a wreck instead of preventing one. So instead she just shot a quick prayer to whoever might be listening and tried to have some faith in the hunters driving abilities. When he whipped around a bend with signage that cautioned a 30mph turn and the tires squealed she felt her gorge rise in the back of her throat. Beth had always had a touch of car sickness and riding in the back seat had always been an iffy thing for her even with the best driver. With Daryl driving like he was on a Nascar track and her pregnancy she knew she was going to get sick. Fighting down the bile as her face turned a sickly green she leaned forward to tap on Daryl's shoulder insistently.

"Daryl," she called needing to draw the hunter's attention back to her.

When the hunter simply grunted at her before stomping even harder on the gas pedal Beth felt a cold clammy sweat break out on her forehead. Poking his shoulder more firmly she demanded, "Daryl pull over."

"Nah Beth can't do that, " Daryl snapped, " we gotta get back somethins wrong. If ya gotta go your gonna have ta hold it. We ain't far now."

"Daryl I don't have to go to the bathroom," Beth panted struggling to control her breathing in an attempt to keep the contents of her stomach where they belonged. As her mouth began to water she demanded, "Damn it Daryl pull over."

The hunter started to protest again when Sasha taking one look at Beth's green features chimed in, "Daryl I think you better pull over now."

The exasperated hunter finally slammed on the breaks yanking the car to the side of the road. The vehicle had barely stopped before Beth was pushing Daryl's seat violently in an attempt to exit the back seat.

"Beth what the hell," the archer growled as he exited the vehicle only to have Beth scrambled out right after him.

She had barely stumbled a foot or so when she fell to her knees heaving on the side of the road.

"Son of a bitch," Daryl ground out as he dropped to one knee behind her. Wrapping his arms around her to support her he quickly swept her blond hair out of the way as she expelled what little food had been in her stomach.

The violent reaching brought tears to Beth's eyes and she struggled to regain her breath as her stomach continued to heave.

"Sush I got ya," Daryl crooned rocking her gently as he held her, " I got ya baby girl. Damn I forgot ya get so car sick. Just let it out darlin I got ya."

As she finally came back to herself gasping for breath Beth realized that Daryl had one strong arm wrapped around her waist. She froze waiting for him to say something to her but, the only thing he did was to pull her back more firmly against him when she finally stopped reaching.

"Ya okay now," he mumbled concern clear in tone.

"Yeah," she gasped hating the taste of the sickness in her mouth. Wiping ineffectually at her lips she exhaled, "Yeah I am okay now."

Turning back to the car Daryl snapped," Sasha toss me a bottle of water."

Sasha fished around for a second before tossing a sixteen ounce plastic water bottle to the hunter. He caught it easily and cracked the cap before handing it to her.

"Here rinse your mouth but, take it easy don't drink too much straight off or you'll just get sick again." Then after a self-deprecating chuckle, " I barely have ya back an hour and I am makin ya sick. Damn poor excuse for a friend I am."

Spitting the water she had used to swish her mouth clean beside her on the grass Beth countered, "Wasn't your fault. Shoulda reminded you about that instead of just climbin in the back seat."

As she leaned against him panting Beth took in the worry written across the hunters face, " We need to go don't we," she rasped exhaustedly.

"Yeah darling we do, " the hunter murmured clearly torn about forcing Beth back into the car that had made her sick in the first place. "Alexandria is our home. It's where we been living for the last several months and somethin bad is happenin back there. We gotta get back. Rick needs me."

"Okay," she exhaled forcing herself back onto her feet, "l can suck it up."

She swayed slightly as she stood but, Daryl was there to immediately steady her. With his hands still on her shoulders he made eye contact with Abe and barked, "Get in the back seat. Beth gets car sick. She ain't ridin in the back anymore."

"Are you kidding man," the big red head started to argue," I can't fit back there Dixon. She's a little thing and we're almost back. She can ride the rest of the way in the back."

" I said get in the back," Daryl growled menacingly at the other man, " or you're gonna be walkin the rest a the way. Your choice but, either way Beth is sittin in that front seat."

Realizing Daryl was serious the big man grumbled out a few choice phrases before unstrapping his seat belt and moving to the back seat. As Daryl escorted Beth around to the front passenger seat and buckled her in Abe squeezed himself into the tiny back seat. Sasha couldn't help but, laugh at the burly man's attempts which earned her a hard glare from the solider.

Finally Daryl was thrusting the Mustang back into gear and hurtling the final few miles towards Alexandria. As he drove Beth caught the archer shooting worried looks in her direction and she couldn't discern if they were related to her sickness or whether he had felt her stomach and realized what it meant. She wasn't concerned either way. Now wasn't the time to talk about the baby but, eventually they would have to. More the better if Daryl was the one to start the conversation.

As they drove Beth began to notice walkers. First one or two and then slowly more and more as stranglers became small groups and small groups became larger groups. As they zoomed past the walkers would hurl themselves ineffectually at the car and Beth could tell the situation was dire by the darkening expression on Daryl's face.

Finally a wall came into view and Beth thought that maybe this community, this Alexandria was at least safe, until she notice the gaping hole in the wall that walkers were flooding into.

"Mother dick," the loud red head in the backseat swore as they squealed to a stop at the community's front gates. Beth wasn't sure what front gates were going to do with the giant gaping hole in the wall but, she kept her opinion to herself.

Turning to look at each one of them Daryl commanded forcefully, "You get our own out and you run you hear me. We'll meet at the abandon house where Rick, Carol, and I hid the extra guns. Grab whatever you can, whoever you can but, focus on our people and then you go." Turning to pin Beth with his gaze he commanded, "You're with me Greene. Keep up and don't get separated. I ain't gonna lose you again."

Then just like that they were all piling out of the mustang. Beth instinctually checked her hip for her knife ensuring that the snap was unfastened and that the knife was easily pulled from the sheath. Then removing the safety from her gun she moved to follow Daryl into the melee that was an overrun Alexandria. The hunter had his crossbow loaded and aimed as they moved into the town and within seconds they were separated from Sasha and Abe. As Beth concentrated on protecting Daryl's back she forcibly had to block out the chaos so that it was not immediately affecting her. Walkers were everywhere, people were running, screaming, and in some horrific cases being eaten alive by the undead.

Beth's heart was pounding as she forced herself to only focus on Daryl who was navigating the chaos with single minded focus. As they ran past a woman who was being eaten alive she reached out for Beth in a silent scream. In slow motion Beth's eyes locked with the brunette's and she saw the plea there. Unable to stop herself she pointed her gun and fired ending the woman's suffering unable to justify not doing so. She had a pack full of ammunition and she couldn't just abandon another human being to that fate.

Her actions caught Daryl's attention and the hunter reached back to grab her hand, "Come on Beth we gotta go," the hunter urged echoing a plea from so long ago. This time though instead of running away from the horror they were running straight into it and Beth's throat closed as she thought about the baby she carried. Would Daryl be risking this if he knew. She didn't think so and she suddenly wished she had blurted out the truth on the side of the road right along with the contents of her stomach. This was suicide and every instinct within her was urging her to turn tail and run. Only her trust in Daryl kept her from doing just that and then a rotten arm was reaching for her and she was twisting out of its grasp. Wrenching her knife from her belt she thrust it into the corpse's rotten skull dropping the poor thing in its tracks as she contorted away from the crumpling body to keep running.

A second later she almost slammed into Daryl's back as the hunter rounded the corner of a house and came to a stop at the sound of a familiar voice screaming his name. Looking up Beth saw Glenn running towards them with a terrified looking young brunette trailing after him.

"Daryl," the younger man panted coming to a stop before them, "have you seen Maggie. Have you seen her."

"Nah, " Daryl rasped desperately, "ain't seen any of our people yet. We gotta get them out. Sasha and Abe are here too. We gotta get people out. Gonna meet up at the abandon house outside of town."

"Okay. Okay," Glenn panted clearly understanding what Daryl was saying and then to the girl beside him, "come on Enid we gotta find Maggie." Then they were gone and Beth was left wondering if Glenn had even noticed her standing behind Daryl's shoulder. She had noticed the young brunette giving her an odd look but, Glenn seemed to have been solely focused on Maggie. The thought that she had been completely invisible to her brother in law was like a knife through her tender heart.

Clearly reading Beth's mind Daryl smirked at her over his shoulder, "Come on guardian angel we got work ta do. Ya can berate his single minded lovelorn ass later. Don't got time for ya ta be feelin sorry for yourself right now."

She just nodded tightly at Daryl and plastered a fake smile on her face expecting him to take off again immediately. Instead he paused examining her face for a moment before raising a hand to caress her cheek and sighing softly, "I see ya girl. I'll always see ya no matter what."

The reassure bolstered Beth's crumbling heart and leaning into the caress for a moment she turned her face to kiss the palm of the hunter's hand. When she raised her eyes she saw in that split second confirmation of all the things she had thought she felt for this man reflected back at her.

Then the moment was over and Daryl was jogging once more down a destroyed suburban street. A few moments later they came upon two men struggling with about ten walkers and instead of running past the fight Daryl jumped in furiously decimating the corpses. Following his lead Beth took out her own share before all four of them finally got a reprieve from the onslaught. Beth examined the curly haired man and the slight red head as Daryl barked at them furiously, "Get out of here Aaron. Take Eric and go to the abandon house outside of town. We're all gonna meet there. Now go."

The curly haired man had grabbed the other man's hand and had made to drag him towards the gates when he paused to shout at Daryl, "Come with us man. We have to get out of here. The town is lost."

"I can't, "Daryl shouted back obviously torn, "I gotta find Rick. Have you seen Rick."

"He was at Jesse's Daryl," Aaron replied frantically searching the area around them, "he'll get out Daryl. He will, we gotta go."

"I ain't leavin him," Daryl affirmed, " I ain't leavin my brother again. Go Aaron. Go we'll see you soon."

Then as if both men understood that there was nothing more to say they turned in opposite directions and ran. As they ran past a black man furiously killing walkers with some kind of a long stick Daryl shouted at him, "Get out of here Morgan. Run. We're meetin at the abandon house," but the hunter did not even pause in his flight towards wherever he thought Rick was.

Finally Daryl skidded around another corner and then Beth saw them. Rick, Michonne, Judith, Carl, and three people she didn't recognize covered in walker guts and trying to wade through a sea of the undead. Beth's breath caught for a moment as she thought they just might actually pull it off only to realize that wouldn't be the case when the young boy she didn't recognize started to call out to his mother. In a split second the whole thing went to hell and as Daryl took off screaming Ricks name Beth took off after him.

Several paces behind Daryl she saw the moment the walkers zeroed in on the child and then like piranhas they were on him. The boys screams tore at her heart as she watched the blonde hair woman frantically screaming for her child and refusing to let go of his hand. Beth wouldn't have cared so much, the woman was making a choice, except for that she held Carl firm in her other hand and she was pulling Ricks son straight toward his death. Carl was struggling frantically screaming at the woman to let him go but, the frantic blonde seemed to have lost all sense of composure. Horrified and not close enough to do anything Beth watched as Rick thrust Judith toward Michonne and dove toward the woman with a machete. The sheriff didn't even pause before deftly slicing the woman's arm off as she was pulled screaming into the horde of walkers devouring the boy.

Rick's attention was immediately drawn to Michonne who was frantically hacking at walkers while trying to protect Judith and Beth saw Daryl deviate his path to go to their aid. It was then when no one else was looking that Beth saw the other unknown boy pull out a gun and aim it directly at Carl.

"No. , " it was like a mantra in her head but, she vaguely realized that she was saying the words out loud as she lifted her arm and aimed her gun still running toward Carl.

"No stop," she screamed drawing both boys attention with her loud command. Time seemed to slow to a standstill as both boys turned to look at her. She could read the fear and panic on Carl's face and she saw the minute the other boy resolved to follow through with his intentions. As soon as she saw him make up his mind she knew he had signed his death sentence. With no hesitation she pulled the trigger on her gun neatly firing a bullet directly through the middle of the boys forehead.

His lifeless body hadn't even hit the ground before she was on top of Carl and grabbing his hand, "Run," she urged turning to sprint back towards the gates practically dragging the boy.

Clearly in a panic the boy fought her for a minute as he yelled, "Beth oh god Beth. You can't be here. You're dead. Oh god Ron shot me. I am dead."

Whirling around to face the boy Beth did the only thing she could think of in the moment to bring him back to reality. She slapped him firmly across the cheek as she shouted, " I am not dead Carl and neither are you. At least not yet. Now run before that becomes one of the most ironic things I've ever said."

Beth was just about to turn back towards the gates when Daryl placed a hand frantically on her shoulder, "Run girl," the hunter urged propelling her forcefully and causing her to drag Carl forward with her.

Refusing to let go of his hand she sprinted forward thrusting her gun at him as they ran and reaching for her knife. She recognized that Carl knew how to use the weapon and that it was better for both of them to be armed. As a group Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and she and Carl fought their way towards the gates. Michonne was balancing Judith on her hip and swinging her katana and Daryl and Rick were protecting them. Knowing that Daryl was trusting her to protect Carl she dragged the boy towards the gates indiscriminately stabbing walkers as they ran. It seemed to take hours but, she knew rationally that it only took about ten minutes for them to reach the gates. Passing through them provided little respite because there were too many of them for the mustang and the area around the community was just as overrun as inside the walls.

There was more running and fighting and dragging and Beth could feel herself tiring. She wasn't used to this type of exertion anymore and the baby was suddenly weighing on her heavily.

As if sensing that she was tiring Daryl glanced over at her worriedly. "You okay," he shouted as they continued to run.

"Yeah," she panted refusing to let go of Carl's hand," Yeah I am good."

She could see the disbelief on the hunters face but, in the moment he was helpless to do anything but, let her continue.

Finally the walkers thinned and then disappeared completely and they were able to ease their frantic pace to a walk. Everyone was panting loudly too winded to talk and Beth could feel her heart beating in her ear drums. As she stumbled along still dragging a dazed Carl the world began to spin around her. Her stomach rolled in protest of all the activity and she felt the baby give a vicious kick as if agreeing with her body's objection. Dropping a hand to her abdomen she stumbled catching herself as she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Dad, "Carl screamed suddenly drawing everyone's attention to him.

As the world continued to spin Beth became aware of a rather incessant buzzing noise before the edges of her vision began to go black.

She heard Daryl's grunted ," Son of a bitch," just before her legs gave out.

"I am okay. I am okay," she murmured groggily as the hunter suddenly scooped her into his arms.

"Yeah and I am the king of England," he countered before shifting her so that she was more secure.

Burying her face in Daryl's chest she became aware of Rick's voice asking, "You got her man?"

"Yeah I got her," the hunter assured, "just keep goin we don't got time to stop. I'll carry her."

Then the world faded away to inky blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Beth became aware again she couldn't help but, wonder if the previous few hours had been a dream. A weird and mostly violent dream but, still a dream. That notion was squashed by the fact that she awoke very securely nestled in the arms of the man that she had been dreaming about and longing for for the past several very long months. Daryl was sitting by a crackling camp fire something that she was aware of simply by the noise, smell, and heat of the thing and her face was nestled up against his chest. As she inhaled the scent of the man that she had missed so desperately she waited to open her eyes. Instead of making her awareness known she listened to the gently murmured conversation going on around her.

A man whose voice she didn't recognize murmured forlornly, "Do you think anyone else got out?"

"Of course they did. Our people know how to survive." That was Rick.

Then Michonne," Dixon you wanna tell us where the hell you found a fallen angel cuz I'd really like to hear that story."

"Didn't find her," Daryl rumbled his chest vibrating against her cheek," she found me and we didn't really have time to get into the whole story so bout all I know right now is the basics. The doc from that hospital sent his guys down for her and they found her alive, they did surgery, she was in a coma for a while, she woke up and escaped, and then figured she would track us to Noah's place. She stumbled upon Abe, Sasha, and me earlier today while we were bein held at gunpoint cuz a something Carol told her. She saved us and then we headed back to find you all. That's all I know."

Then the hunter shifted as he bent over her, " I know your awake darlin your breathin changed. Why don't ya sit up and eat somethin. You'll feel better."

Blushing furiously Beth turned her face to look up and meet the hunters gaze. His hand was resting underneath her sweater and he gave her belly a gentle caress before murmuring so that only she could hear, " Seems like we got some things ta talk about."

Beth wasn't sure when Daryl had noticed the changes to her body but, she hadn't anticipated them having this discussion in this manner no matter what she had mused earlier. She had wanted more time to approach it, to figure out what to say. At a loss and more than a little overwhelmed she buried her face back against his chest.

Refusing to let her wallow in her shyness he jostled her gently as he began to forcibly sit her up," Come on darlin you need to eat and drink to feel better and ya got some people who really want to look into them pretty blue eyes a yours."

Realizing how futile it was to try to fight the hunter Beth gave in and allowed him to sit her up between his legs. Raising her head as it rolled back against his shoulder she glanced around the camp fire to see Michonne, Carl, Rick, Judith, the two men she hadn't recognized from earlier today, and another younger man that she had never laid eyes on.

There was silence for several long moments before Rick broke it with a softly uttered, " We missed you Beth. I am sorry bout what happened at that hospital. I didn't plan for it to go down that way."

"It wasn't your fault Rick," she whispered as she leaned into Daryl for support, "I did somethin stupid and I shoulda known better." Then offering them all a small smile she breathed , " I am really glad I found you all. I missed everyone real bad."

"We missed you too sweetheart, " Rick murmured coming to squat before her. Then reaching for her he pulled her into a hug as he said lowly, "welcome home."

Beth melted into the embrace tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she was literally welcomed with open arms by her family. This was the reunion she had been denied at Grady. The one that she had been dreaming about since she first woke up there.

After Rick's embrace Michonne came over with Judy in her arms. Beth kissed the little girls forehead before receiving a one armed embrace from the older woman. Leaning into Beth she whispered in her ear, "You're a sight for sore eyes girl. Was startin ta really worry about Dixon. Glad you found your way home."

Carl came to her next thanking her for what she had done earlier that day and presenting her with a bottle of water and a heated can of beef stew. She accepted the items gratefully and leaning into Daryl for support she tucked into the contents as Rick explained to the three unknown men who she was. The curly haired man eyed both her and Daryl quite knowingly and then introduced himself as Aaron. The other two men were Aaron's boyfriend Eric and Alexandria's late leader's son Spencer. Apparently Aaron and Eric had encountered him on their way out of the town and had dragged him along.

Beth finished about half the can of stew before offering it to Daryl. "Nah," the hunter refused with a shake of his head, "seems like you need it more than me. Finish it."

Then to Rick, "We need to set up watch for tonight. Too many walkers in the area ta not have people lookin out and I would expect the others ta trickle in throughout the night."

"I agree," the Sheriff nodded," You want first watch or second."

"I'll take first with Beth," Daryl stated calmly," we got some stuff ta talk about. You take second with Michonne?"

"Sure sounds good," Rick consented. Then to everyone else," Get settled in it's gonna be a long night. Get some rest now while you can. Don't have any idea what the next few hours are gonna bring."

As everyone else moved to try to get comfortable for at least a few hours of sleep Daryl stood hauling Beth up with him. Reaching down for the small blanket he had been sitting on he moved to wrap it around her shoulders as he led her away from the group towards a small secluded spot with a clear view of the surrounding area. Gesturing to a log he motioned for her to sit before he settled beside her wordlessly.

They sat in silence for several long minutes as they waited for the others to drift off to sleep. Then when he was fairly certain there were no prying ears Daryl turned to her. Searching her face in the waning light from the dying campfire he finally asked, "So a baby huh?"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

 

"Mhmmm," Beth responded trying to study Daryl's face as she ducked her own in the flickering firelight. Being reunited with Daryl after so much time apart was in one way like fitting back together seamlessly, in in another very disconcerting. There were moments when it was like they were still back at the funeral home and he was caring for her and their connection was so strong. But, there were moments when she caught glimpses of a man she didn't know, someone who was hard, distant, angry, and lost. Talking about the baby reminded her how long they had been separated and she was saddened by how much time they had lost and all that they had been through separately.

Leaning forward next to her the hunter rested his elbows on his knees before staring down at the dirt underneath his feet. Scuffing his heel for a moment he took a deep breath before confessing, " Gonna be the first Dixon in history ta hope that my one night stand with a girl resulted in a baby. I gotta hope that baby is mine Beth no matter how slim the chances," he stopped swiping a hand roughly across his face, "Please don't tell me otherwise girl. While you were passed out all I could think about was someone hurtin ya. Takin advantage of ya when I wasn't there ta protect you." He inhaled deeply before reaching over to intertwine his hand with hers. Squeezing gently, a determined expression painting his features, he concluded, " Don't matter though. Don't matter what ya tell me. I am gonna be here ta help ya. Ya ain't alone no matter what."

Beth's heart clenched as she realized what Daryl had been thinking about, worrying about, while she had rested so comfortably in his arms. It seemed like the story of their lives recently. She was blissfully oblivious to the world and any worries and he suffered and struggled and fought. In this one instance however, she could ease his pain, and her reticence to discuss the topic vanished at the hunter's confession.

Pulling the hand that Daryl had intertwined with hers towards her she used her free hand to press his palm against her swollen belly. The baby chose that moment to squirm and wiggle within her but, she knew Daryl wouldn't be able to feel it yet. Chuckling softly as Daryl spread his palm and pressed it against her she murmured, "Baby is moving a whole lot all of a sudden. They recognize their daddy's touch. Wanna be closer to it."

When Daryl's startled eyes flew to her face holding all the hope she had never even dared to believe he would feel she continued, "They told me I was six weeks when they brought me in the first time. The baby is definitely yours Daryl. I am not gonna lie and say bad things didn't happen at Grady and I'll admit I killed a man that tried something with me but, mostly they left me alone. I found out later that apparently I was supposed to be off limits because of the baby."

The hunter's face visibly hardened at her confession before he ground out, " Someone tried ta hurt ya?"

She nodded her head before reporting grimly," I did what ya taught me. I took care a him and then I fed him to a walker. I don't feel bad about it. He deserved it."

She received a tiny tight nod of acknowledgment from the man beside her before he murmured rather proudly, "Good girl."

"Daryl there's something else I gotta tell you," Beth began only to be cut off by the sound of shoes scuffing dirt and low unintelligible murmured voices.

The voices cued them in to the fact that it wasn't walkers that were approaching but, Daryl was rising instantly anyway. His crossbow raised and his eyes intensely focused on the direction of the noise. Beth rose also flipping off the safety on her gun and waiting. Several long seconds later a small group of figures stumbled into the camp bathed gently by the glow of the campfire.

"Dixon," Abe greeted wearily covered in blood and gore and half carrying half supporting a limping Rosita. Sasha, Tara, and Eugene trudged tiredly behind the soldiers but, their spirits appeared to lighten considerably when they noticed the other survivors sleeping around the campfire.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Daryl admitted stepping forward to clap a hand on Abe's shoulder," You're the first group ta stumble in since we got here."

"We got way layed outside the gates, "Abe admitted," had to take a long damn detour to get here. Would expect anyone else might have the same problem." Glancing down at Rosita he continued, "Damn woman tried ta go and be a damn hero and twisted her ankle. Slowed us down even more."

Glancing at Beth Daryl chuckled softly, "Yeah know all about woman with a hero complex."

"Hey," both Beth and Rosita responded almost immediately before Rosita turned her attention to Abe, "I saved your ass Ford. You might better remember that when telling this story to everyone else." Then turning her attention back to Daryl she asked," Who'd you get out Dixon?"

Daryl nodded towards the camp fire, "Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne. Ran into Aaron and Eric on the way in and directed them here. They found Spencer on the way out and dragged him along. I saw Morgan at one point and told him where to head but, ain't seen him yet. Same for Glenn, saw him with that little girl. Think her name is Enid lookin for Maggie. "

Tara piped up softly, "We saw Carol at one point but, nobody else. Did you see Denise?"

Beth had no idea who Denise was or really who any of these people were besides Sasha and Abe but, they seemed to not realize that. She could hear the hope in the dark haired girl's voice and it made her heart ache for her. Stepping forward away from Daryl she announced softly but confidently, "I know Sasha of course and Abe after earlier today but, I don't think I've met anyone else. I am Beth by the way. Maggie's sister."

The dark haired pretty slight young woman hanging on Abe's arm hobbled forward with a hand extended, " I am Rosita. Eugene, Abe, and I met up with Glenn on the way to Terminus and then stuck with your group afterward. That," she pointed to the awkward looking middle aged man behind her sporting a mullet, " is Eugene and obviously you've met Abe. He and Sasha told us all what happened today. As another woman with an apparent hero complex I want to say thank you for saving Abe's butt," she grinned up at the red haired man rather mischievously, " he can be a pain sometimes but, I am rather attached to him."

Beth took Rosita's hand and shook it firmly," It's nice to meet you." Glancing behind the rest of the group she smiled at Eugene in greeting as well but, the man just stared fearfully over her shoulder not approaching her. Confused Beth glanced backwards to see that Daryl had moved to stand behind her protectively. He was currently glaring at Eugene as if daring the man to even approach her.

"Daryl," Beth hissed twisting her shoulder backwards to bump into the front of his and drawing his attention down to her, "knock it off."

The other girl that had yet to introduce herself to Beth chuckled softly before stepping forward," Dixon terrifies the hell outta Eugene," she offered laughingly as she extended a hand, " I am Tara by the way."

Beth shook the girls hand firmly before asking with an amused lilt to her voice," Why? I mean I know Daryl is really good at playing the hard ass but, really he's just a softy when it boils down to it."

Beth took a step back and leaned into Daryl who was still standing guard over her and without hesitation he wrapped an arm around her pulling her up against his side. Tara stared at them both in disbelief before murmuring to Beth," I am not really sure we're talking about the same man but, okay I'll take your word for it."

When Tara continued to eye Daryl skeptically Beth felt her heart clench again. She understood that minus Sasha these people had only known Daryl since after the funeral home. After they were separated what had Daryl gone through to make them treat him like a feral dog. She could see it in their interactions with him as they approached the hunter with a healthy dose of fearful respect while holding him at a distance like they were waiting for him to bite or something. She had seen something similar in their immediate family's interactions with Daryl as well but, instead of treating Daryl like a feral dog they treated him like a wounded animal. Tip toeing around him as if they were waiting for him to snap but, still clearly loving him and wanting to be connected to him.

Her heart aching for him Beth dropped her hand to intertwine their fingers squeezing tightly in reassurance before replying to Tara," I am sorry about your friend. The one no one seems to have seen. I know how hard it is to be separated from someone you care about." She watched as her statement sunk in and it seemed to her that Tara grasped what she was really trying to say.

With a humbleness that wasn't present a moment ago Tara nodded towards her," You're right and thank you. It's nice to meet you Beth Greene, your sisters told me a lot about you but, I think I am going to like getting to know you."

Beth just smiled serenely at the other woman quite sure that she had grasped her point about Daryl as the hunter gruffly told everyone, "Beth and I are on watch for now. Rick and Michonne are gonna take over soon. Ya should spread out and get some rest."

There were tired jerky nods all around and as Sasha passed them she reached out to cup Beth on the shoulder gently, " Good ta see ya again Greene," she'd offered with a small tired smile as she passed by her. Beth clapped her hand over Sasha's and nodded to the other woman in greeting understanding that words were not needed in the moment.

It didn't take long for the five exhausted people to bed down and fall asleep and Beth and Daryl retreated to the log to continue their watch. Instead of bringing up the topic she had originally wanted to talk about Beth decided it might be better to switch gears. The heavy stuff could wait for later but, based off the way everyone else was treating Daryl she needed to work on reconnecting with him, so that she could understand where the others were coming from. She approached the subject lightly knowing that the hunter would balk at a deep conversation and as the minutes dragged by she was able to joke, cajole, and coax him into talking about the last several months. There were some heavy moments, she found out that Noah had been lost shortly after arriving at Alexandria, and Daryl admitted that at the time he had been angry at her. Losing Noah had made her loss seem even more futile to him and he admitted that he had been enraged at the world at the time and especially her for being gone. There were light moments too where Daryl told her about skinning the possum on their brand new front porch in Alexandria and his awkward but, now strangely amusing interview with the former leader of Alexandria Deanna.

Beth could see how the other woman might have been confused by Daryl's behavior but, she herself found his description of the interaction so endearingly Daryl. There were so many things she had missed about this complex man and she got the sense that Deanna had been able to read Daryl better than even he realized. The hunter also filled her in on his relationship with Aaron, telling her about serious spaghetti dinners, and the motorcycle the other man had given to him. Beth could tell from the tone of Daryl's voice how much the hunter admired the other man as he spoke about him and when he concluded the story he turned to her saying, "Reason I liked him so much was cuz he was like you."

"Like me how," she questioned curiously.

It didn't take Daryl long to answer which indicated to Beth that he had already thought this through long and hard, " He has this way of seein the best in people. In hopin that there's something better out there. That we ain't stuck suffering and survivin that we can live and thrive."

She nodded understanding what Daryl was saying and reaching out she placed a hand on his knee in support, "We are going to live Daryl. We ain't gonna just survive."

The hunter looked rather contemplative for a moment before locking eyes with her. She was held mesmerized by the depth of emotion in his blue orbs as he suddenly bared his soul to her in a completely unexpected moment, " Wouldn't a told ya this before," he paused, looked down for a moment to gather himself, and then stared fiercely back into her eyes," woulda cut and run like at the funeral home."

When she opened her mouth and made to interrupt his confession to tell him she understood and that he didn't have to do this he shook his head abruptly cutting her off before she could get a word out.

Continuing quietly he confessed, "But I realized after I lost ya that it was more painful to know what I wanted to tell ya and to never have the chance ta do it than to tell ya and risk havin ya get upset with me. I'd rather know I told ya how I felt no matter what the outcome is."

Beth bit her lip to keep from interjecting that no matter what he told her she would never be upset with him. She sensed he needed her to stay silent so that he could have the courage to finish his confession.

Reaching up he gently cupped her chin, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb, causing her to shiver at his touch, as he continued, " You were like my light in the darkness Beth Greene. The thing that kept me goin and made me believe in livin when the world kept wantin ta drag me down. Life seemed to want ta kick me so hard I didn't even believe in survivin anymore." He paused again and gathered himself for a moment. She could see the intense emotions he was feeling written across his face," Losin you was like losin all hope for me. Made me think existin wasn't even worth it anymore. There were moments I wanted to die. I even tried it once."

Beth gasped at that revelation, all of her fears for the hunter after waking up at Grady suddenly validated in this softly uttered confession.

"But Aaron he kinda saved me. Not like you did but, in a smaller way. He made me sorta feel like a part of the community again, gave me somethin valuable to do, somethin I knew you'd admire, and he stopped me from doin one a dumbest things I ever thought about. He had the courage to step up and try to help me. He cared and at least in some small way he reminded me a you."

Rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip gently, the caress soft and a little hesitant he concluded, " I missed you so much darlin. Felt like dyin was better than livin without you. Felt like I already lost more than any one man should be asked to," the hunters voice cracked minutely for a moment and he had to clear his throat roughly before continuing, " I don't know why I am getting this second chance but, I promise you I ain't gonna screw it up this time. I ain't gonna lose you again."

Her heart swelled as Beth listened to the hunter try to express himself. He was as clear as Daryl was able to be in moments like these. She knew he struggled with emotions and that deep heartfelt confessions were not part of who he was. So even though he hadn't outright said it she knew he was telling her that he cared about her deeply. Maybe it was love and maybe it wasn't that yet but, she knew that someday it would be. She just needed to help him wade through what he felt to get to that point. She could be patient with him because that's what Daryl needed and she cared about him enough to give him that time.

Reaching up to cover his hand with her own she murmured softly, " Sounds like I owe Aaron a very big thank you for everything he's done. I don't really know him yet but, I like him already."

Smiling softly Daryl concluded, " Like him, hell darlin your gonna love him," then pulling her up he finished, "S'getting late and it's time to switch shifts. You need ta rest," before leading her back to camp.

Looking over her should Beth protested, "But no one else has shown up yet."

"They will," the hunter replied confidently. Then seeing the worry on her face he paused squeezing her hand, "Your sister is gonna get here darlin. Don't be worryin about her, she and Glenn are tough," before continuing to lead her towards where Rick and Michonne were resting.

Digging in her heels and looking back over her shoulder Beth forced Daryl to halt," But what if they don't," she began desperately hysteria beginning to sink in," I didn't even get to see her Daryl and even though I know I should be mad that Glenn didn't even notice me she's my sister and…..".

"Hey Beth hey," Daryl murmured firmly moving to pull her into his embrace as he cupped her chin forcing her to look him in the eye," sssh," he cajoled softly as he moved to kiss her chastely on the forehead. Pulling back he reminded her ," Your sister is a fighter Beth you know that. She's tough and she and Glenn they have been in impossible situations before. They will get here. They are going to get here. I promise you and if they aren't here by tomorrow I will go looking for them. Okay."

Looking up into the hunter's steady gaze Beth felt her panic recede. Daryl was right Maggie was tough and so was Glenn they would make it. Still needing the reassurance though she questioned weakly, "You promise."

"Yeah I promise darlin," the hunter affirmed once more moving to pull her away from the road and back towards Rick and Michonne.

Daryl didn't even have to wake Rick, the other man heard their approach, and sat up rubbing ineffectually at his face. Beth could tell from his grim and blood covered face that the man was exhausted but, he shot Daryl a tired smile before whispering, "Time to change over?"

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled as Michonne also moved to sit up.

Glancing over his shoulder the hunter reported, "Abe stumbled in a little while back with Rosita, Eugene, Tara, and Sasha. They're all okay 'cept Rosita sprained her ankle at some point. They said they saw Carol but, she wasn't with them."

Understanding what Daryl was reporting Rick nodded at them before saying optimistically, " The others will get here soon no worries. Why don't you two go get some rest, you've both had quite an eventful day."

"Thanks Rick. Michonne," Daryl grunted nodding at each of them before moving towards a tree on the outskirts of camp. Whether Beth would have followed or not was never up for debate as he pulled her along behind him.

Looking back over her shoulder towards the sheriff Beth called softly to the pair taking over watch, "Good night guys," before allowing Daryl to haul her away.

Reaching the tree Daryl paused to rewrap the small blanket more securely around her shoulders. "Getting colder out here," he murmured softly before reaching up to stoke her hair softly in an affectionate caress. When he paused she leaned into his touch and looking up into his eyes she could read the intense emotions buried in their depths. In that moment she wanted him to kiss her again so desperately that it felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest but, she knew it was neither the time nor the place. They hadn't sorted out what was between them yet and they were surrounded by their family. Daryl wasn't one to appreciate public displays of affection, especially such an intimate one.

She was reassured though by the equal degree of desperation that she could read in the hunter's eyes. He wanted to kiss her as desperately as she wanted to be kissed but, he also recognized the folly of falling into something without taking the time to reconnect and establish what they actually wanted from each other. The indiscretion that had resulted in the child she carried had been an impulsive act driven by their desperation and need for comfort. Sure they had both learned quite clearly that there were sparks between them and certainly they had both discovered a level of compatibility with each other that they would never have guessed at but, the act itself had on its purest level had been rash. They had been getting closer and something had been developing between them but, it hadn't been established what it was. While their overall relationship had deepened over the ensuing weeks it had never really been clear to Beth what Daryl was going to confess in the funeral home kitchen. She had had an idea but, she had been told often enough in her life what happened to people who made assumptions.

Recognizing that the better part of valor at that moment was to step back Beth did just that after turning her head and kissing the hunter's palm softly. She swore she felt him shiver when her lips came in contact with the rough calloused inside of his hand. But if he did he shook it off quickly as he stepped back from her and moved to lean his back against the trunk of the tree behind him. Sliding down he got comfortable before patting the space between his splayed legs.

"Come here girl," he commanded softly opening his arms to her.

Cocking her head to the side she eyed him quizzically, "You won't be comfortable like that, holding me all night. You need to rest too."

"Best rest I am gonna have gotten in a long time is gonna be while I hold you darlin," Daryl confessed somewhat shyly." Then patting the space again he commanded more firmly, "Now come on girl you need your rest and I wanna hold you."

"Okay but, your gonna be tired and stiff in the morning," she mused as she moved to sit between his knees. She had barely sat before Daryl was moving to tuck the blanket more securely around her and pulling her back into his arms. When he wrapped them firmly around her she realized she hadn't felt as safe as she did in that moment for a long time. Not since they had been separated anyway.

Finally after they were both settled she leaned back to rest her head against the hunter's chest. She could hear Daryl's heartbeat in her ear and the steady rhythm of it began to lull her to sleep as she felt him reach over to ensure that his crossbow was within arm's length. She heard the soft clatter as he moved it a little closer and then when he was satisfied his hand moved back to her waist. Slipping it under the blanket surrounding her she froze as she felt his hand move over her hip. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but, she wasn't sure what he was doing, and his sudden boldness startled her a bit.

Leaning forward he whispered softly in her ear, "Relax. Just checkin to make sure you got your knife nearby." Sure enough a second later his hand came in contact with the hilt of her blade as he praised, "Good girl."

The praise was completely benign in nature but, the feel of the hunter's lips so close to the shell of her ear caused her to shudder against him with desire. Leaning back more forcefully against the wall of his chest her breathing picked up as she inhaled the scent of him so familiar and comforting that it washed over her like a balm. She had dreamed about what Daryl smelled like while they were separated. Someone had told her once that certain smells became indelibly etched in your memory and she now knew this to be true. Inhaling deeply she reached out to place one of her hands on his knee. Sliding it up a bit she felt him shudder at her movements.

"Easy girl," he soothed softly tipping his head to press his lips against the side of her neck," Ain't the time or place for this and ya know it."

" I know," she breathed out on a shudder," it's just," she trailed off unsure how to continue.

Obviously not needing an explanation the hunter confirmed, " I know baby girl I know," as he slide his hand under the layers of her clothing until his bare palm came in contact with the rounded hardness of her belly. Beth knew his hand was obscured from sight by the blanket wrapped around her but, still she was surprised by the move even though she knew he had done it before, when she had awoken in his arms by the campfire. Before though his hand had been still and the intention was more as a physically display to back up his statement about needing to talk later. Now his hand was moving slowly over the expanse of her belly, feeling, exploring, possessing what he now knew to be his. She held her breath as he stroked over their child the possession in his touch clear to her by the firm gentle strokes he was using.

The mood between them changed, settled somewhat, when he questioned quietly," Are ya afraid?"

"I was terrified," she confessed," but now being here with you I am not so scared anymore. I know intellectually that things can still happen but, I also know you'll protect us. We're safe with you. I know that."

"Got too much faith in me girl," Daryl groused quietly," Don't know nothin about babies. Not even sure how I survived bein one myself growin up in the house I did." Pausing his strokes over her belly button and holding his hand there firmly he admitted," Was dumb what I did that night. I needed ya and I took what I needed without worrying about what that would mean for you down the road. When I realized you were pregnant I prayed that the kid was mine cuz I couldn't fathom someone hurtin ya and you havin ta live with that reminder your whole life, not cuz I wanted a baby. Didn't want ya ta have ta look at your kid everyday and see the face of someone that used you. But, what do I know maybe you'll feel that way anyway every time you look our kid in the face. I am so….."

Beth twisted around dislodging Daryl's hand from its place and interrupting him before he could continue. Pushing a finger forcefully against his lips she commanded, " Don't you even finish that thought Daryl Dixon." Taking his hand in her own and putting it forcefully back on her belly she hissed," I am not sorry. I am not sorry I am havin your baby and you better not be either. You didn't use me, not like how you're imagining anyway. Maybe on some level we used each other, I can admit that. But, you never used me like your implying. You never took advantage of me. We needed each other, we needed comfort, and we both knew what we were doing. We both should have considered the consequences that isn't all on you but, you know what I didn't care. I didn't care because I wasn't worried about it. Whatever happened I knew I was safe with you. No matter what happens between us I will never look at our child and see anything but, what I felt that night which was comforted and cared about. " Pausing she drew in a deep breath before continuing, " The world ain't how it was anymore Daryl. We don't get to choose some things not like how we used to. I am not gonna go to college, get a great job, get married, and have lots of babies in a big old farm house with a white picket fence. My daddy and momma won't get to meet their grandchildren and I can't ensure with any reasonable degree of certainty that I or my child will live a long and healthy life. If I am gonna bring a life into this fucked up world I would pick someone that has a chance of survivin themselves that has a chance of ensuring my survival and the survival of our child. That's why I was so terrified of getting pregnant with Zach cuz he wasn't built for this world and I knew it." She paused to rest her hand against the side of Daryl's face," You're built for this world Daryl Dixon and you're going to survive. Your child is going to survive and it's going to thrive because you're going to ensure that. If I was going to hand pick the father of my offspring I couldn't do any better than you."

"You don't know what you're sayin girl," Daryl snapped," you don't know what it means to be a Dixon, how I grew up, what kinda curse your layin on that baby your carryin."

Shaking her head fiercely Beth contradicted," There isn't any curse. I know exactly what it means to be a Dixon Daryl because I know you. I know you and I know you're gonna be who you are, not who you were, and that man, that man that you are now, he's going to be an amazing father because that's who your meant to be."

Daryl shuddered under her touch before leaning into her palm and uttering hoarsely, "Your just gonna keep on savin me aren't ya Beth Greene. Didn't ever dream that I would look back on that day we ran from the prison and think it was the luckiest day a my life but, it was. Bein with you like that it changed me and even after losin you, even at my lowest point, I didn't regret it."

"Me neither," she professed, "at one point I was so mad at you, so mad that I had gotten stuck with you of all people but, it only took me gettin past my own grief to recognize how lucky I was. You made me a better person too Daryl. You made me a survivor and honestly we saved each other and that's what we're gonna keep on doin."

Pulling her against him fiercely Daryl hugged her forcing her to rest her chin over his shoulder as they were suddenly chest to chest. She accepted his embrace melting into the hunter, understanding that words were beyond him at the moment, and that he was letting his actions speak for him. Finally he dipped his head to kiss her softly on the cheek before moving to turn her again in his embrace," Come on darlin you need to rest. Enough talkin for one night, we got all the time in the world come morning."

Settling herself with her back against his chest once more she wiggled around getting comfortable before leaning her head back against his shoulder once more. "Goodnight Daryl," she whispered before drifting off to sleep cradled in his warm embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth was startled awake by the sudden sound of angry loud voices that were drowning out the early morning sounds of the forest. She was still cradled in Daryl's arms but, she could tell looking up at his face in the early morning dim winter light, that the hunter was awake. He was keenly watching a drama unfold in front of him and unconsciously his arms tightened around her. Turning her head to look forward Beth saw that while Daryl had settled them well away from the group most everyone else was gathered around the still lit campfire. In the early morning light the group was much larger than it had been the night before. The man with the staff whom Beth did not know was there now standing back watching the show, as Carol, the young brunette who Beth thought must be Enid, Glenn, and Maggie faced off with Rick. Everyone else was awake as well silently watching and not saying a word.

Enid was inching away from the group towards Carl as Maggie screeched at Rick," Are you trying to play some kind of sick joke. I don't think you're funny Rick. Beth can't be here cuz she's dead. We all know that. We all saw her. "

Trying to placate her sister Rick held up his hands in surrender," Now Maggie I know this is hard to believe, " the sheriff cajoled, "but, I promise I would never lie to you about this. Beth is here Maggie. They saved her at that hospital and she found us. Well actually she found Daryl, and he brought her back to Alexandria with him, and it's kinda a much longer story than all that I am sure but, she's here Maggie. I promise you that that is the truth."

Somewhat dispassionately Beth watched her distraught sister as she swung around wildly glancing at everyone around the fire before demanding, "If she's here Rick then where is she."

Reaching out to her carefully Rick put his hands on Maggie's shoulders before turning her gently so that she was facing the tree where Daryl sat holding Beth in his arms.

Suddenly very unsure even though she couldn't pinpoint why Beth shrank back into Daryl's embrace as Maggie's eyes locked on her. Her eyes shifting from her sister to her brother in law Beth saw the confusion on Glenn's features as he took her in. She could see the wheels turning in his head and could almost recognize the exact moment he realized his mistake from the previous day by the devastated look on his face. He had obviously seen her, even if he hadn't realized in his frantic search to find Maggie, what he had seen. She could see his remorse as he realized what he had done.

There was silence for several long moments as everyone else watched Maggie watch Beth. No one moved, no one spoke, and for several long moments Beth wasn't even sure anyone was breathing. Finally unable to abide the silence any longer she tilted her head back up to Daryl before stage whispering, "I feel a little bit like a side show freak right now. Are my scars really that obvious or is there just something wrong with my face all of a sudden?"

Obviously unable to help himself the archer barked out a harsh chuckle before answering, "Darlin ain't nothin wrong with your face. Figure Maggie's problem has more ta do with your resurrection than any little marks on your face."

"No kidding," Beth barked out dryly making a face at hunter as she continued, " it was a joke Daryl. A joke."

Then moving to rise she bit back her wariness as she approached her sister slowly. She was aware of Daryl who had followed her to stand just behind her shoulder protectively as she stopped before her sister and even though she knew she didn't need a baby sitter she was grateful for his support. Trying to smile sweetly, the way the old Beth might have she offered a tentative, "Hey Mags."

When her sister still continued to just stare at her Beth shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. The camp was still completely silent and she swore she could hear the sound of her own heartbeat as she examined her sister's blank features. Finally unable to take the silence any longer she quipped rather badly, " Come on Maggie we've been separated for what like a year already. Can't I get a hug or something? The staring thing is kinda freaking me out, even Daryl had more of a reaction than this and he's mister stoic don't let the world know I have feelings."

"Hey," the hunter growled in indignation behind her as Maggie finally moved to cover her mouth with her hand. Big tears welled in her eyes as she finally whispered, "Beth."

"Yup we kinda established that already, " the blonde retorted rather flippantly. Then running a hand through her hair to push it back she muttered, " I promise ya aren't going crazy Mags. That's what Daryl thought anyway. If that's what you're thinking go ahead and ask everyone else. They can all see me and contrary to Carl's belief we aren't all dead so please don't assume that either. "

"Oh God," the brunette murmured as fat tears began to fall down her face,"oh Bethy," and then she was launching herself at Beth and pulling her into a tight embrace.

Beth wasn't sure what she felt as her sister wrapped her arms around her but, it wasn't the exhilaration she had thought she would feel. It wasn't anywhere near the same as when Daryl had hugged her the previous day and it was almost like a part of her was being unconsciously held aloof. She knew of course from her conversation with Carol at Grady that Maggie had run off to find a cure in Washington DC so she knew without even asking that her sister had not been part of the rescue efforts intended to retrieve her. All along she had told herself that it didn't matter to her but she now recognized that a part of her was still very angry and she found it near impossible to hug her sister back genuinely. She knew she should be able to but, something held her back ruining what for her should be an emotional reunion. She just couldn't seem to muster the enthusiasm she knew she should feel. Looking at her sister was suddenly at bit like looking at a stranger and instead of feeling loved and cherished she simply felt empty.

Pulling back she unconsciously stepped back toward Daryl who had a hand out waiting for her. He placed it on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly as Maggie wept, " Oh God Bethy I can't believe you're really here. I was so worried about you after the prison fell. Knowing you were out there with no one to protect you. Wondering what had happened to you. Then after finding out Daryl had lost you I was so sure that you were gone for good. When we got turned around from D.C. and I found out from Michonne that you were alive and they were rescuing you I couldn't believe it. I was so excited until I saw Daryl come out carrying you. I knew then that you were really gone and I just….." Beth watched as her sister trailed off crying so hard she could barely speak, Glenn stepping up to support her as she finally gained enough control to continue, " I just couldn't believe that you were really just gone."

Staring at her hysterical sister Beth couldn't find it in her to try to comfort her even though she knew it was what the old Beth would do. Instead she glanced around at the worried faces of all of her family as she snapped at Maggie unable to stop herself, "Wow I am so glad to know you had so much faith in me Mags. Here I was searching everywhere for you dragging Daryl all over the place demanding that he track you while you had pretty much obviously given me up for dead already. I mean you had no idea I was with Daryl and whatever would I do without a strong capable man to protect me. Poor helpless Beth who apparently managed to get lost which, would of course have to end in my untimely death since there is no way I could have protected myself or anything."

"Beth," Daryl chastised gently stepping forward with a tiny shake of his head. It was a warning that she was going too far but, suddenly Beth didn't care. She had experienced this once or twice already and she knew her hormones were running away with her but suddenly she didn't care as she snapped at him, "You know I am right Daryl. You know. ….you were with me when we found those signs. The ones Maggie had left. The ones that told Glenn to go to Terminus but, made no mention of me. Obviously why would she have bothered cuz she figured I was dead already or if not I was just headed in that general direction anyway."

Maggie was staring at Beth like she was someone she didn't even know anymore crying hysterically while Glenn moved to comfort her mumbling awkwardly about hormones and babies. Beth figured out quite quickly what Glenn was implying and she could see from the shocked looks on most everyone's faces that most of their group had not been aware of Maggie's pregnancy.

It was Carol who finally stepped forward into the family melee to ask," Maggie's pregnant Glenn?"

"Yeah, " Beth's embarrassed brother in law bashfully divulged, "we had just found out and were waiting for the right time to tell everyone."

There was more shocked silence and Beth could tell the group had not been prepared for Glenn and Maggie's news especially now that they were apparently homeless nomads once more. Looking up at Daryl who was still clutching her shoulder she saw the look in his eyes as he shook his head almost imperceptibly. He was calling her back to him and warning her off all with a single look. She needed to regain control of herself and the news of their baby needed to stay between them for now. She understood his reasoning and the fact that now was not the time to disclose such information was clear as a whistle to her.

Finally an emotional Maggie seemed to gain enough control of herself to reach out beseechingly for Beth," I am sorry Bethy. I didn't mean to give up on you I just couldn't make myself believe that you might still be out there because it hurt too much. It seemed better to accept that you were gone than to get my hopes up to learn just the opposite later. And," she broke off on another sob, " I was right it hurt so much more in the end."

Beth's stomach clenched at her sister's pain and knowing Maggie the way that she did she could actually understand her reasoning once she managed to force her own pain and anger aside. Maggie had always been the one with the half empty glass in the family. She and daddy had always been eternally optimistic and Maggie had provided the balance that they needed. She could see Maggie's point and understand, no matter how much it hurt her, that her sister had just been trying to protect herself.

Sighing as emotional exhaustion overcame her she peaked up at Daryl as he gave her a tiny shove forward towards her sister. His wishes were quite clear to her. He wanted her to suck it up and be the bigger person. She could see it written all over his face. Did she want to do that? Could she? After fighting with herself for several long seconds she decided she had to. She wasn't a mean or vindictive person and she didn't want to become one. She wasn't sure she and her sister would ever be as close as they once had been but, she needed to make this right in the moment. It's what her daddy would have wanted and she could almost feel his ghost sitting on her shoulder whispering in her ear to do what she knew to be the right thing. Yes she was still horribly hurt and yes she still had a lot of unresolved anger but, she recognized that it wouldn't be solved in one conversation and that to blow up her family at this point would be counterproductive. She needed to settle this with Maggie for the moment and then over time they could hash out the rest of their issues. No matter how mad she was Maggie was her sister and she owed it to her daddy to work things out with her.

Stepping forward once more she reached out for Maggie's hands embracing each one in her own as she stepped into her sister's personal space. She didn't think she could do another hug now, not after some of Maggie's confessions, and her reaction but, this she could do. Smiling softly up at her sister she dug deep forcing everything but her compassion down deep inside of herself," It's okay Maggie I get it," she assured with a gentle squeeze of her hands, " you're my sister and I know you prefer to run away from things that might hurt if you can. Either that or pretend they aren't happening. I know that and I understand why you didn't look for me. I know it doesn't mean that you don't love me." Beth paused then to gulp back her own emotions so she could continue to force words from her lips. Her sister might not have meant for her to feel unloved but, her actions had certainly made Beth feel that way. Swallowing back her hormone driven overly heightened emotions she continued, " I am not mad at you Maggie. I am just glad to finally be back with everyone where I belong and I am so glad you and Glenn are okay. I was really worried about you guys."

"Oh God Bethy," Maggie cried squeezing Beth's hands as tears continued to slowly leak from her eyes, " I didn't think I was ever gonna see you again. I can't believe your actually here. It doesn't feel real."

Smiling reassuringly at Maggie Beth confirmed, "Well it is and I am not going anywhere I promise. Now why don't you go with Glenn and get cleaned up a little. I can understand how your hormones might be running away with you a little." As Beth let go of Maggie's hands she turned into Glenn who offered Beth a grateful smile before mouthing over Maggie's head "thankyou" and " I am sorry". As the pair turned away to head towards a far corner of camp Beth called to them," Oh and guys," they both turned to look at her over their shoulders," congratulations on the baby," and then Glenn was sitting Maggie on a rock and handing her a rag and a bottle of water.

Turning away from the group, emotionally exhausted, her shoulders slumping Beth found herself suddenly support by Daryl who was slinging an encouraging arm over her shoulder in order to lead her away. As he guided her towards the woods he shot over his shoulder towards Rick gruffly, "We're goin huntin for a bit. Got a lot of people ta feed and not a lot of food. Be back shortly," before turning his attention back to her. Leaning down he whispered softly in her ear," Proud a ya girl," before removing his arm and leading her into the dense forest.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

 

They walked silently side by side for several long moments while Beth collected herself. She could feel Daryl watching her but, she focused on the ground in front of her instead of meeting his eyes. She needed to gather herself and if she saw any sympathy in his gaze she would break down in angry tears and she couldn't deal with that right now. Her anger was roiling through her like burning hot lava and while she knew she had done the right thing a part of her wanted to turn around, march back to her sister, and shake her rather violently. Before the fall of the prison, before being with Daryl and truly understanding love and passion for the first time, before the baby she now carried she had tried to understand Maggie. She had given her sister the benefit of the doubt in regards to Glenn, thinking that possibly she couldn't understand how her sister felt because, she had never been so passionate about another person before. But now she knew and she knew how wrong Maggie was. She had never been more passionate about anyone than she was about Daryl and their child. She already knew what it was like to be separated from the hunter and she never wanted to experience that again and the bond she had with her unborn child….she couldn't even put words to the feelings. She had never ever loved another human being as much as she loved her baby.

So now she knew that she could love Daryl and her baby and still have plenty of love for Maggie and Glenn and the rest of her family. She also now knew how hard it was for her to accept her sister's single minded obsession with Glenn because she knew that it didn't have to be this way. Maggie could have looked for her and Glenn equally…could have grieved for them equally.

Beth was so wrapped up in her tumultuous thoughts that Daryl's softly uttered, "You're gettin real good at this," had her whipping her head in his direction.

He was watching her thoughtfully and it took her a moment to wrap her head around his comment. "Real good at what," she muttered carefully stepping around a twig in her path.

"S'obvious your spittin mad darlin," the hunter observed ruefully with a nod in her direction, "yet you're still walking as silent as a shadow. Was a time ya woulda been stopping through the forest scaring off all the game for miles. Don't think it's even a conscious thing for ya anymore."

She considered Daryl's observation before complimenting, "Yeah suppose I had a good teacher."

Looking ahead the hunter grunted, "Good teacher can't do nothin without an apt student. You were never weak Greene no matter what anyone else thought. Ya might not a had the tools ya needed but, that wasn't your fault. Ya needed ta be taught and no one took the time ta do it. That ain't on you. "

"Pfft," she muttered shaking her head," even you thought I was weak Daryl. You told me so when you yelled at me about cutting my wrists when we were playing I never at the moonshine shack."

Looking ashamed Daryl admitted, " I shouldn't a said that to you. I was hurtin and I wanted you to hurt as much as I was. I knew from watchin ya that it was something you were sensitive about and I felt bad the minute the words were outta my mouth." Reaching over the put his hand on her shoulder he squeezed gently before admitting, " I never really apologized for the way I behaved that day. One minute I am yellin at ya and man handlin ya and the next I am breakin down and your comforting me. Then before I know it I am kissin ya and your lettin me and well things just got really complicated from there. So I shoulda said it before but, I am sorry Beth. I had no right ta talk about that. We've all done things we aren't proud of at our lowest moments and family shouldn't ever fault us for that."

"I knew you didn't mean it Daryl," Beth confessed softly, " I knew what you were doing. That you were tryin to keep me at a distance. It hurt for a minute but, then I put it away because I knew you really didn't mean it the way it came out."

"There ya go again thinkin I am better than I really am girl," Daryl snorted, " don't keep makin excuses for my sorry ass I don't expect that."

Smiling at him softly Beth reached out to brush her hand affectionately against his, " I don't think you're a good man Daryl I know you are." Then after pausing she purposely kicked at a rock in her path as she muttered angrily, " I am so damn mad at her and I don't know how to put that away right now. I know how Maggie is. I've always known it but, knowing it isn't the same as accepting it and I just can't accept it. How do I move past that Daryl? How do I just let the fact that she gave up on me go like it wasn't anything? Like it didn't mean anything to me?"

Daryl slowed for a moment to study her and when she stopped altogether he did as well. Turning to face her he gently reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before admitting, " My brother Merle was the biggest dumbass I've ever met. He was a horrible influence on me and bein so much older than me I hero worshipped him. Knowing that the way he did he shoulda cut and run and left me to whatever fate had in store for me. Whatever it was it woulda been better than what I experienced followin him around like a damn puppy. I seen things Beth, hell I did things, that I never woulda done if I weren't tryin ta get Merle's approval. Even bein able to look back now and knowin what I know it don't stop me from lovin him. I loved Merle. Up until now he was the only blood family I had left in the whole world and I loved him. Ya don't gotta like what Maggie did Beth. Hell ya don't even gotta accept it now or ever for that matter. But, she's still your sister and you're always gonna love her for that fact alone. Don't beat yourself up about it. It ain't a weakness ta care about someone. You taught me that."

Staring beseechingly into his eyes she begged quietly, "Then tell me how to let it go. How do I make all of these feelings disappear? I don't want to be angry anymore."

"Can't tell ya how ta do that darling," the hunter mused softly, " don't really know how I got their in my own head when it comes ta Merle. Just happened I guess, over time. So the only real advice I can give ya right now is ta walk away when ya feel like your anger is gettin the best a ya and ta give it time. One day your gonna look at Maggie and your gonna love her and all this is gonna be a long ago memory."

Beth nodded knowing that Daryl was right but, still hating that there wasn't a quick fix for her dilemma. Noticing a squirrel scampering up a nearby tree she reached for Daryl's loaded bow and he handed it over silently without argument. Sighting it she quickly released a bolt straight through the poor unfortunate animal.

"Good shot," the hunter praised striding away to retrieve both the bolt and squirrel. Then nodding to the forest he suggested," Guess we better get serious about this if we're gonna feed everyone. S'a big group."

"Nineteen mouths to feed if you don't count the fact that Maggie and I are both pregnant," Beth acknowledged with a crooked smile moving to hand the hunter back his bow.

Grimacing Daryl accepted the weapon to reload it before handing it back to her, "You're sister bout knocked my socks off with that one," he admitted. "What are the odds and how the hell do we tell everyone bout our little surprise without causing an uproar. One baby is bad enough. Two when we ain't got nowhere ta go is like a loadstone around the entire groups neck."

Ducking her head Beth kicked at the leaves under her feet for a moment before whispering, "Don't gotta tell anyone for now. We can keep it between us for a while," then even more softly, "Sasha knows but, I can ask her not to say anything." At Daryl's questioning look she clarified, " I took my sweater off without thinking. She saw. I couldn't deny it at that point."

Smirking Daryl ruminated, " Ya ain't asked me yet when I figured it out."

It didn't take a lot of thought for Beth to follow the hunter's train of thought. Curiously she asked, " When did you figure it out?"

Locking eyes with her and tilting his head thoughtfully he admitted, " I thought somethin was off when you were gettin sick. Had my arms wrapped around ya but, it didn't feel right. Was so worried about everythin else though that I brushed it off. Didn't have time to worry bout it and frankly the idea niggling at the back of my mind terrified me so I let it go. Then when we were runnin and I picked ya up I knew." He smirked at her again humor sparkling in his eyes as he continued, "You were always heavier than ya looked but, the difference was too dramatic and when I started thinkin about it I could see it. I checked ta make sure of course when no one else was lookin but, by then it wasn't a surprise."

Thoughtfully Beth questioned, " What do ya mean you could see it once you really thought about it?"

"I mean," Daryl responded slowly as if he had been contemplating this, " that we won't be able to keep this from the group much longer. Right at this moment ain't the time to tell everyone but, baby girl your body is pronouncin it for the world already if they care ta look close enough. We don't have much time to figure out what it is we want ta say."

Self-consciously Beth smoothed a hand over the front of her sweater cradling her belly as she asserted," The sweater hides it well enough. No one can tell."

"Sweetheart that sweater ain't hidin shit if ya know what your lookin for," Daryl barked out on a laugh, " your belly your…..," he trailed off gesturing to his own chest, " its all kinda obvious if you're lookin." He paused softening his tone a little, " Sides what are ya gonna do? Wear that sweater forever? What happens if we get a warm streak and you take it off? Besides I would hazard to guess that in a couple of weeks your little belly is gonna be pokin against that sweater in a much more noticeable way anyway."

Sighing in defeat Beth acknowledged, " I am not exactly sure but, I think I must be at least twenty weeks by now. I can feel the baby move pretty clearly and I know the approximate timeframe for that based off when Lori was pregnant."

Eagerly unable to hide his excitement and curiosity Daryl stepped towards her," You can feel it move?"

"Mhhm," she murmured suddenly aware that she hadn't told Daryl that yet," nothing more than little flutters and rolls yet but, the movements are getting stronger. You won't be able to feel it for another few weeks I think but, the baby gave a hell of a kick when we were runnin yesterday so I think it won't be that much longer." Smiling at him ruefully she snarked, " Kid is definitely a Dixon. Darn kick about brought me to my knees."

Suddenly looking more than a little startled and worried Daryl reached for her, "You okay. You ain't hurt right?"

Smiling reassuringly she muttered, "Don't start treating me like glass now Daryl we don't have time for that. I am fine and really it wasn't that bad. I hazard to guess it's gonna get a lot worse as the baby gets bigger, it just startled me is all. Besides I know the baby is strong and healthy when it moves so I don't really mind it."

He was nodding as he drawled, " So tellin everyone else….got any great ideas on how ta do that? Big confessions ain't exactly my forte Greene."

Beth thought about it for a moment before admitting, " No not right now I don't and honestly I can't handle anything else at the moment besides this," she gestured all around her. " I just came back from the dead and everyone is hovering. I need a chance to fit back into the group. To prove I am not just helpless little Beth anymore. Everyone needs to see us together to figure out that we are more than whatever it was we were before. Even if we aren't really sure what this is right now it isn't what it was before the prison fell. I think we need to wait. Give everyone time before we go droppin any big bombshells on them."

Obviously considering her words the hunter questioned, " I get your point darlin but, would it be best ta just put it all out there now? I ain't one ta go spoutin my business off to everyone and all and I know we don't even really have an explanation for how this happened besides my exceptionally bad judgement but, seems to me that everyone might get pretty pissed at us keepin this from them for any length of time."

Beth shrugged before looking imploringly into the hunters eyes," Your probably right about keepin it from the group but, I am not ready for it yet Daryl. I am willing to take responsibility for that once we do tell everyone but, can we please just keep this between us for now?"

Beth could see Daryl fighting with himself. She was asking him to keep a pretty big secret from their family and she knew that didn't sit well with him. She could see that but, she could also see that he recognized that she needed time before there were anymore confessions between her and their family.

Finally his shoulders dropping a bit with the weight of his worries he agreed, " Okay for a time we can keep this between us but, the rest of them ain't blind Beth. They're gonna figure it out sooner or later and it would be best comin from us. Let me know when you're ready to let everyone know." Then bending to examine a set of tracks he murmured, " Come on I think these deer prints are pretty fresh. Let's see if we can hunt up some breakfast."

An hour later they had a belt full of squirrels and a relatively young doe that they were hauling back to camp. The deer wasn't overly large but, it would provide a substantial amount of food to the large group of survivors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon their arrival back at camp Beth and Daryl found everyone else engaged in variety of activities from keeping watch to sitting around the camp fire sorting weapons and supplies. Beth ignored everyone else choosing to stick close to Daryl as he moved to the outskirts of the camp to butcher the game. Beth fell into the familiar routine of helping the hunter and several minutes into the task Rick approached them. He watched them for several moments as they shared the work before turning his attention to Daryl.

"I'd like to hold a meeting, " the sheriff stated quietly, " think we need to figure out what to do next."

"Mhmm," Daryl agreed reaching for Beth's knife without raising his head to look in Rick's direction. "Blades too dull for skinnin girl," he chastised gently before gesturing towards his pile of things," go on and grab the wet stone for me."

Beth nodded popping up and going to retrieve the requested item while Daryl and Rick talked in low hushed voices. When she returned Daryl reached for one of the knives secured at his hip. Stretching his hand towards her, not looking up from his own task, he murmured softly, " Here this belongs to you anyway. Go ahead and keep workin while I sharpen this other one."

Beth stared at the hunter's outstretched hand before choking out tightly, "Daryl?"

The hunter raised his head then and Beth could read everything he wasn't saying in his eyes as Rick stood over them watching silently. Only the day before Daryl had been willing to die before giving up the knife he was so willingly offering her now. She understood what it meant to him even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

When she just continued to watch him instead of taking the proffered tool the hunter finally ducked his head, his overly long hair falling into his eyes as he murmured quietly," Don't need a damn knife when I got the real deal. It's yours and it belongs on ya. I woulda given the damn thing up a hundred times over if I'd a thought it would bring you back. Take it."

Tears gathering in her eyes Beth reached out for the knife with a trembling hand. "Thank you for keeping it safe," she mumbled as Rick reached down to clasp Daryl on the shoulder supportively.

When Daryl finally raised his eyes to hers she could see that he wanted to say more but, with Rick there he choose not to. Turning to the sheriff he grunted, "Let Beth and I get everything cleaned and cooking and then we can hold a meeting while we wait to eat."

Rick nodded at them both then as he appraised, " I'll let the others know the plan," turning on heel to head back to the rest of the group.

Turning her attention back to her task Beth savored the feel of her own knife as she worked. The tool was familiar, like an extension of herself, and Daryl had kept the blade razor sharp. She was able to work much more efficiently and in a short span of time she and Daryl had prepared all the meat for roasting. They had continued to work in industrious silence only speaking when they needed to and when Carol came over to help Daryl instructed her on how they were going to roast everything.

Finally all the meat was cooking, Beth had cleaned her knife and her hands, and Daryl was momentarily distracted with advising Carol about the cooking time for the different cuts of deer.

Sidling up to Sasha who was sitting by herself cleaning her gun Beth murmured softly so as not to be overheard, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Without looking up from her task Sasha grunted, "Don't need to worry Beth I am not gonna spill your beans to the group. It's your business how and when you tell everyone your news."

Releasing a tension filled breath and rubbing her hands anxiously against the tops of her knees Beth rasped out, " Thanks Sasha. I didn't think you'd say anything but, I just needed….I just need some time and then I'll let everyone know."

Sasha was nodding thoughtfully before she raised her head from her task. Examining Daryl through squinted eyes she asked Beth, " Does Dixon know? He's barely let you out of his sight and he's the most observant man I've ever met. If he doesn't know you better tell him Beth before he figures it out on his own. The last thing we all need is Daryl losing it out here while we're all vulnerable and exposed."

Turning to watch Daryl who was conversing quietly with Aaron and Eric Beth confessed, " He knows. Actually figured it out on his own already. We talked about it and he's good. Gonna let me decide when to tell everyone else. "

Sasha turned to look at her more thoughtfully after she admitted that Daryl already knew about her pregnancy. Swinging her head back towards the hunter Sasha mused, " He's taking it better than I thought he would….must not be as bad as I thought," twisting the cloth in her hands a bit she continued, " Beth I don't need the gory details and I don't expect you to give them to me but….," she trailed off for a moment," you're okay right?"

Cocking her head to the side Beth considered Sasha's question. It was obvious the other woman still thought she had either been assaulted or taken advantage of. She could understand why Sasha might assume that given most of the group's view of Daryl but, it rankled just a bit. It was apparent to Beth that Sasha had not even considered that Beth and Daryl had been alone for weeks on end and that the baby could very well be the hunters. She was more than a little offended on Daryl's behalf that Sasha had noticeably not even considered the possibility that the baby might be his.

Sighing softly she decided that for now it would be best to let Sasha believe whatever Sasha choose to. Moving to stand she nodded to the other woman, "I am okay I promise. Thank you for being concerned about me but, I promise you don't need to worry."

Sasha nodded at her and turned back to cleaning her weapon and Beth took that as her cue to leave. Turning she saw that Maggie and Glenn were sitting on a log together on the far side of camp. Noticing that Daryl was still talking with the two men from Alexandria Beth headed in that direction hoping for an introduction to the hunters new friends. She chose to go the long way in order to avoid Maggie and in doing so her path took her straight past where Carol was working.

She nodded at the older woman intent on getting to Daryl and was startled when Carol reached out to stop her with a hand on her forearm. Puzzled Beth tore her gaze away from her intended target rather reluctantly in order to focus on Carol.

Trying to smile welcomingly, pushing aside her impatience to get back to Daryl, she greeted, " Hey Carol is there something that I can do for you?"

The older woman studied Beth for several long moments with enough suspicion in her gaze to make Beth squirm. Finally baring her teeth in an expression that Beth supposed was a smile Carol cocked her head to the side as she inquired, " Headed back to Daryl already. He seems pretty busy right now, maybe you should take some time to catch up with Maggie. She sure took losing you pretty hard."

Beth stilled her breath freezing in her lungs as she evaluated Carol. At first Beth had been irrationally fearful that the older woman knew her secret. After all Daryl seemed to think it wasn't much of a secret at all but, immediately she discerned that the baby was not evening registering on Carol's radar yet. The older woman's uncertainties seemed to revolve around her and Daryl and whatever their relationship was. A relationship that Carol was clearly trying to figure out. Beth had always gotten along well with Carol. In fact at times the older woman had acted as a mother figure to her. Especially when she had needed advice about Judith but, Daryl had never been a factor in their relationship before and now he was.

Beth could feel the tension suddenly radiating between them and her hackles rose at the implied possession Carol was asserting in regards to Daryl. While Beth was perfectly confident she understood Daryl's connection to Carol she had never really figured out the older woman's to the hunter. She still wasn't really clear but, it was obvious to her that Carol was subtly trying to lay her claim on the hunter. She was warning Beth off and she expected her to respond as she might have back at the prison, by backing down. The blonde wanted to laugh when she considered the information that she had that Carol didn't. First of all she was no longer meek little Beth Greene who would back down when challenged. Carol should only know that Beth's new found strength was the reason she was alive after her short stint at Grady. Secondly there was the baby she was currently carrying that was Daryl's. For a split second she imagined the look on Carol's face should she divulge that information but, she quickly suppressed the image.

Once more reminding herself that she was not a vindictive or mean person she said instead, " I appreciate your concern Carol but, Maggie and I have to work through our issues at our own pace. I know everyone means well but, I won't be rushed into working through this."

Beth had a moment to appreciate the startled look on Carol's face, when she didn't meekly follow the older woman's advice, before Daryl approached to take her hand.

Nodding to Carol absently he tugged her towards him," Come on girl. Rick's about to call everyone together and I want ta introduce ya ta Aaron and Eric first."

Shooting Carol her most placid smile over her shoulder Beth waved at her as she allowed Daryl to drag her over to his friends. Daryl barely had time to introduce them all before Rick was calling everyone to the center of camp for a meeting.

As people moved about congregating Aaron leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Nice to meet you Beth Greene. I've heard a lot about you from everyone but, the one person I think I should have. I am looking forward to getting to know you."

Cocking her head quizzically she mused," Well Daryl's told me a lot about you already so I feel like I know you but, I am still very pleased to make your acquaintance," then with a smirk," and if I had to guess I'd say our mutual acquaintance was the person to stay mum on the topic of lil old me."

Smiling brightly at her Aaron joked, " Well let's just say he made sure I was at a distinct disadvantage at our meeting today."

Beth couldn't stop the snort that escaped her lips as she peaked over her shoulder at Daryl who had moved to stand behind her. Unconsciously he was hovering and while she could see his fingers twitching she didn't think he would reach out for her. She was surprised a moment later then when he placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder just moments before Maggie moved to sit next to her.

Beth's jovial mood which, had been bolstered by her good natured bantering with Aaron fled once Maggie sat next to her. Involuntarily her body went rigid and her smile tightened. She wanted to place a hand against her belly where her child twisted and turned responding to its mother's tension but, she forced her hands to remain on her knees in front of her. A moment later she felt the gentle caress of Daryl's fingers against the muscles of her shoulder as he kneaded them gently. The touch was meant to be reassuring and it served its purpose. She allowed a deep breath to escape her lips and turning her head she looked up at Daryl who was watching her vigilantly. She wasn't able to read everything hidden in the depths of his eyes but, she could see his concern for her and she offered him a weak smile. She was strong she could make it through one meeting sitting next to her sister. She was so focused on the hunter that she didn't bother to look around her at Maggie, Carol, and Aaron who were all watching the pair's exchange.

Moments later Rick called the meeting to order starting by asking if anyone had seen Father Gabriel. It was the man, who wielded the staff, who Beth learned was named Morgan, who informed the group that the father had been bitten by a walker. While Beth didn't know the Father very well it seemed to her that everyone seemed vaguely disinterested in the man's demise and she gathered that there must be a story there. There were questions about other people as well. The dark haired girl named Tara, who seemed more than a little attached to Maggie, seemed very concerned about a woman named Denise who no one remembered seeing. Of course there were also questions about the people they had lost the previous day. Beth learned through the conversation going on around her that the woman's name had been Jessie and the two boys had been her children Sam and Ron. It seemed that most people especially Carol took their loss to heart and Beth was certain that Rick would not be discussing the gory detail of their departure from this life given that fact. The group began to argue then about things that made little sense to Beth the conversation jumping from topic to topic. She didn't know anything about giant herds of walkers, quarry's, Wolves, or failed diversion plans so she sat back and watched the chaos as Daryl stood quietly behind her.

If the hunter didn't have anything to say then she wasn't really interested in the conversation anyway. Finally Rick seemed to lose all patience with guiding the conversation in the direction he wanted to go and instead he roared looking towards Michonne for back up, "Enough damn it. It doesn't matter what went wrong. It doesn't matter what we could have done differently. What matters is that Alexandria is lost and we need some place to go. So the point of this meeting is to figure out where that is since we can't stay here forever or even really for one more night." Turning towards Aaron the sheriff questioned, "Aaron you've been all over this area scouting. Do you have any ideas?"

As everyone turned towards the man sitting beside her Beth watched Michonne step into the inner circle with Rick. Interesting she mused watching them as Aaron admitted that he didn't have a single lead on a safe place to go. The conversation finally interested Beth more as she knew she would be having a baby soon and it was vitally important that they find a safe place for her to do so. There was a little less arguing as Michonne and Rick allowed people to voice their opinions but, still no valid options seemed readily available.

Finally Abe stepped forward announcing, " I know Eugene was lying and there isn't really a cure but, why don't we go to D.C. anyway? There might be something there a group, other survivors, the government, something."

Everyone was quiet for a moment considering the option before several folks voiced their agreement with the idea.

Beth felt Daryl shift closer to her before dropping his other hand on her shoulder as well and announcing gruffly and authoritatively," Uh Uh no way. I ain't takin Beth into an urban center like that. D.C.'s gotta be overrun. I always thought that but, I didn't care enough before to argue the point. Now I do. We ain't goin ta D.C."

The hunter's words were final and Beth understood immediately what he was saying. If the group went to D.C. they would not be going with them. Beth understood Daryl's concerns. She was too far along to be traipsing around looking for someplace to go and certainly they didn't want to be going into a large city. They needed to decide on someplace to settle and prepare for the baby. The problem was the rest of the group had no idea why Daryl was objecting so vehemently to the idea of D.C. and why he was just assuming that Beth would follow him wherever he choose to go.

There was shocked silence as everyone turned to stare at them. Beth could practically feel Maggie's eyes boring into the side of her face. She refused to turn and look at her sister and she waited to feel Daryl step back and away from her. She was surprised when that didn't happen and looking back over her shoulder and up at him she saw Daryl had his steely gaze locked on Rick. The sheriff was examining the hunter's expression and Beth could see Rick trying to figure out what was going on with his brother. Daryl had never before to Beth's knowledge taken such a definitive stance before the group. Had never threatened to walk away from their family if they choose a path he didn't agree with. Now he had not only done that but, his stated reason for doing so had to do with her.

It was Maggie who finally spoke up breaking the silence, "Daryl you don't get to make choices for Beth. I get that you guys were alone together after the prison fell but, Beth is a Greene. She's my sister and I won't be separated from her. Not again. We make decisions as a family and you're not responsible for her anymore."

To Beth Maggie's implication was clear. Daryl wasn't family and therefore, his choices didn't matter. Maggie's presumptions infuriated Beth all over again and she struggled to rein in her temper and to remember Daryl's advice. But her sister needed to recognize that no one was responsible for her. She was a grown woman who was responsible for herself and the life she carried. A life Daryl had helped to create therefore giving him input on what happened to it. Even if she hadn't been mad at Maggie currently Daryl would still have more say in her choice about where to go simply based off the fact that he was the father of her child.

Rick clearly seeing the coming altercation between the two sisters spoke up focusing his attention on Daryl. "Where do you think we should head Daryl," the sheriff questioned sincerely. Beth knew that Rick truly valued the hunter's opinion and instincts and that he was genuinely curious about what Daryl would say.

Obviously undeterred by Maggie's opinion of him Daryl squeezed Beth's shoulders letting her know that he was open to her input as well as he drawled calmly but firmly," Don't really have a destination in mind Rick but, I know we don't want ta be goin towards a large urban area. We need to get away from people, preferably towards the mountains where there's game and shelter, and hopefully a defensible position."

Dropping his gaze to her Rick questioned," What about you Beth what do you think?"

Raising her hand and placing it over Daryl's on her left shoulder in a display of solidarity she reinforced," Daryl is right. We've all seen what happens in large urban areas like Atlanta. They get overrun. There won't be anything for us in D.C. the same as Atlanta. Besides," she paused to look up at Daryl with a small smile on her face," I go wherever Daryl does. If he isn't going to D.C. then neither am I."

There was silence again until Glenn offered hesitantly," Maybe we should head home to the farm," when everyone just stared at him he continued," we could try to set up defenses and fortify the place. Plus it might be nice for the baby to be born at the family farm."

For a minute Beth considered the appeal of Glenn's idea. Her child could be born at home in Georgia on land that had been in the Greene family for generations. It was Daryl who shattered her illusions when he turned to Glenn compassion clear in his disagreement, " We can't do that Glenn." Moving his gaze to encompass the whole group he continued, " We have no idea if the house is even still standin and the land around it is too flat to be truly defensible. That's how a huge herd snuck up on us in the first place. We need somewhere better somewhere safe. We can't have babies bein born in places where we're sittin ducks."

If anyone besides Beth and Sasha caught Daryl's use of babies as a plural pronouncement they didn't comment on it. The group remained thoughtful for a few moments until Daryl stepped towards Rick locking his eyes with his brother and friend," I am headin for the mountains Rick and I am takin Beth with me. I want everyone ta come. We're family after all, your my brother but, I gotta do what's right for us. I don't wanna lose you but, I gotta protect her more."

The two men stared at each other for a long moment and while Beth couldn't read Rick's features she watched as his eyes flicked to Carl and Judith. Rick had his own children to protect and they would always come first in his mind. Returning his gaze to the hunters the sheriff offered him a tiny nod before turning his attention back to the group as a whole," Daryl is right about the mountains and right about protecting our families. I have to do what's right for Carl and Judith and I am gonna go with them. It's up to each of you what you decide. You're more than welcome to come with us, we want you to but, if you choose not to there won't be any hard feelings."

As Rick finished the group exploded in conversation as everyone tried to decide if they were going with sheriff or if they were headed in another direction altogether. Striding towards Daryl Rick clapped him on the shoulder as he moved to guide him away from the group with a murmured, "Let's make a plan brother."

The hunter paused though resisting Rick for a moment in order to draw Beth's attention to him. Pointing towards where the meat was roasting he ordered, " Meats done cookin by now. Go on and get some before everyone else does. Make sure ya get enough, ya earned it huntin, and go into my pack and grab the can of peaches I got. It ain't exactly a balanced meal but, it's better than nothin."

As soon as Beth nodded her agreement Daryl gave in to Rick's insistence moving away from the rest of the group to discuss their plan. As Beth rose to head towards the spits she noticed Morgan moving towards Rick and Daryl. She was curious about the man and what his choice would be but, her stomach quickly reminded her of Daryl's rather firm suggestion about eating. She was actually starving and she really didn't want to pass out again as she had the day before so she knew eating was a priority.

She was just about to move in the direction of the food when a soft small hand closed firmly around her own. Looking down she saw it was Maggie that had captured her hand. Her older sister had a confused and somewhat angry expression on her face and Beth knew she probably wasn't going to like whatever it was her sister wanted to say. Quirking an eyebrow at Maggie she waited for her sister to get out whatever it was that she was thinking.

Finally after a long stretch of silence the older Greene demanded, "Bethy what the hell is going on with you that Daryl presumes to make decisions for you both. I know he's always fancied himself the protector sort and all that but, he isn't your brother or your daddy. Maybe you oughta remind him of that. You have family, you're a Greene, and daddy would expect us to stick together."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

 

Yanking her hand back from her sister as if she had been burned Beth cocked her head to the side as she considered Maggie's arrogant statement. She wasn't a piece of property to be fought over, and that's what this felt like. Besides Maggie had no idea what she was talking about. As Beth felt her anger bubbling up inside of her she decided it was time to take Daryl's advice and walk away. In her mind Maggie's statement didn't even dignify a response.

She turned intent on doing just that when Maggie reached out to grab her arm more forcefully as she growled, "Bethy don't you dare walk away from me."

Beth felt her fingers curl into a fist as she fleetingly considered punching her sister right in the face. She wanted to do it so badly she could only stop herself by digging her nails into her palm, the pain grounded her, allowed her to think beyond the haze of anger consuming her. She wasn't a child and Maggie's tone implied just that infuriating her.

"Let go Maggie," Beth snarled baring her teeth and stepping towards her sister, into her personal space, instead of away from her. Her entire posture was threatening and she could see Glenn nervously shifting from side to side as if unsure of how to break up the sisters and knowing that trouble was brewing.

"No Beth, "Maggie growled her own anger obvious as her grip tightened, "what the hell is going on with you damn it. We get separated after the prison and now you're like this person I don't even know. You have this giant chip on your shoulder all of a sudden and you're pretending like you barely know me. I am your sister damn it. You're my family, my little sister, why are you acting like this?"

The altercation had quickly drawn everyone's attention and Beth could already see Daryl striding towards them purposefully. Telling herself that she didn't really want to break her sisters jaw, that two pregnant woman shouldn't be fighting, that Maggie was still her sister, Beth forced herself to breathe deeply. Shoving down her anger she froze rigidly maintaining control over her actions as she glared murderously at her sister.

Reaching them Daryl clapped a reassuring hand on Beth's shoulder as he commanded her sister, "Let her go Maggie. She don't want ta hurt ya but, her anger is gonna get the best a her."

Dropping Beth's arm Maggie turned on Daryl almost immediately," This isn't any of your business Daryl. Stop getting between my sister and I."

Ignoring the irate brunette for a moment Daryl turned to Beth. Pushing her hair back from her face he took a moment to tuck it behind her ear in order to draw her gaze to his own. Beth could see Daryl was exuding calm on purpose and as he let it wash over her she let herself drown in the depths of his cerulean blue orbs.

When she finally felt in control of herself again she nodded at him and he smiled that quirky little smile she was so fond of as he directed, " Told ya ta go get somethin ta eat girl. Go on now get what ya want and go on over by Rick and sit down. I'll be over in a minute."

Dipping her head in acknowledgement she walked away but, she was still able to hear Maggie's raised voice as she all but, shrieked at Daryl," Who the fuck do you think you are Dixon?"

Beth heard Glenn's startled," Maggie come on stop it," as her brother in law tried to talk some sense into her sister.

Instead of listening to Glenn Maggie stood up moving to poke the hunter forcefully in the chest," No I want to know who the hell Daryl thinks he is. Why he keeps putting himself between Beth and I."

Not flinching at Maggie's overt aggression the hunter murmured calmly," I don't think I am anyone Maggie. Beth's havin a hard time adjustin and I can see her strugglin. I am just tryin ta help her and ya need ta back off until she's ready. You're makin this way worse with your constant harpin."

"How the hell do you know she's struggling Daryl," Maggie accused.

"Cuz it's plain as the nose on your face if ya know her," Daryl tried to soothe," Just back off and give her a chance to breathe. That's all she needs right now."

Instead of pacifying Maggie the archers statement appeared to have to opposite effect as she snarled," Are you saying I don't know my own sister anymore? That you know her better than me?"

Obviously not willing to be drawn into a fight Daryl soothed," Naw ain't what I am implyin. Just sayin that I ain't as close ta the situation as both a ya and you both need ta give it some time. That's all."

"Daryl's right Maggie," Glenn tried to soothe, " You need to back off and give Beth some time. It isn't like she's going anywhere. Stop trying to force things."

Beth had grabbed a large chunk of venison and was busy shoveling bites into her mouth as she sat by Rick who was observing the whole thing with a critical eye when Carol approached Maggie to pull her into a hug.

"I know it's hard honey," the older woman soothed stroking Maggie's back, "but Glenn is right. Beth just needs some time."

Then turning on Daryl she chastised," You shouldn't keep getting in the middle Daryl. This is something the girls have to work out between themselves."

Snorting the hunter mused," Ain't gonna be sortin nothin out when Beth lays into her sister with that right hook I taught her. Just tryin ta keep the violence to a minimum. Girl needs time and Maggie needs ta honor that."

"Regardless," Carol continued, " you don't have a dog in this fight Daryl. You need to stay out of it. If an intervention is needed either myself or Rick can do it. The girls respect us both and we have relationships with them. You're only antagonizing Maggie."

Staring at Carol as if he had never seen her before Daryl shook his head in disbelief before he countered," Really don't give a damn what Maggie Greene thinks a me Carol and your right I don't got a dog in this fight. I got a woman and she needs me, she's relyin on me, and I ain't throwin her ta the wolves cuz you don't agree with me bein involved."

Beth watched Carol's eyebrows raise as she examined Daryl closely," What exactly do you mean you have a woman in this fight Daryl?"

Beth cursed herself for antagonizing Carol earlier. It hadn't really been worth it and now it was coming back to bit them. She knew Carol was a smart woman and now she was trying to discern what Daryl really meant. Gripping the venison tightly in her palm Beth watched Daryl waiting to see how the archer would respond. He wasn't really on board with keeping their relationship as it were from the others. Would he use this as an excuse to put it all on the table or would he honor her desire to keep it between them for the time being.

She expected him to be flustered but, he was as cool as could be as he responded," I don't know what your implyin Carol but, Beth is my friend. We were together alone, for months, before she was kidnapped. Neither you nor anyone else has the right ta question our relationship. I ain't abandonin my friend cuz you don't like me bein involved in this. In fact I think I speak for both Beth and myself when I tell ya ta mind your own business when it comes ta her."

"Darlin," he called to her reaching out a hand. Without hesitation she rose from her seat and went to him. Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her into his side as he raised his voice to be clear to the whole group," Any a you got a problem with my relationship with Beth? If ya do ya better own up to it now so we can straighten ya out cuz I'll be damned if I am letting any a you dictate who I am close ta."

There was dead silence as Carol and everyone else absorbed the impact of Daryl's statement. Beth could read the disbelief on Carol's face as the older woman processed the hunter's rebuff. It was clear that the older woman had been expecting to embarrass Daryl into backing down. Along with the disbelief Beth saw anger on Carol's visage and she could only assume it had to do with Daryl being so protective of her.

It was Rick who finally stepped forward hands raised in a placating manner obviously hoping to soothe the hunter," Daryl no one is questioning your friendship with Beth. Are they," the sheriff demanded turning to look at each member of the group in turn.

Surprisingly it was Abe who piped up," Little bit saved my life, " the soldier began, "s'obvious she's tough and even more obvious by the way she used his bow that Dixon's the one who taught her. S'also obvious that mister gloom and doom is a different person with the little ray a sunshine around. Don't really give a damn what their relationship is if she keeps her other half from acting like an antisocial loose cannon."

Beth could only stare at the red head her mouth gaping open unable to think of a suitable retort. She was more than a little offended by the man's assessment of Daryl and she wanted to rush to his defense but, she wasn't even sure where to begin especially because it was obvious the soldier was trying to be supportive of them. Finally she just shook her head realizing that a retort was not actually needed, the man was clearly a character himself.

When no one else spoke up Rick turned to Maggie," I know you're hurting right now Maggie. But, Daryl is right about Beth. She's clearly overwhelmed and she's been separated from the group for quite some time. Give her a chance to get her bearings, to integrate back in with everyone, and for goodness sake let her come to you. Trying to force the issue is just alienating her more. She's not little Bethy from the prison anymore. She's a grown woman, a survivor in her own right, and whatever relationship she and Daryl forged while they were out there alone is their business."

Wrapping his arm around his wife Glenn agreed, " He's right babe. Ya gotta stop attacking Daryl because Beth wants to be close to him. She'll come to you too if you just give her some time."

Maggie just nodded at Glenn with tear soaked eyes and finally Rick turned back to the group at large, "Daryl and I have a basic plan and we want to set out by lunchtime. Anyone who is going with us needs to be ready at that time. We'll take stock of who is and isn't going in an hour. Everyone should eat and make their final decision." With that the sheriff nodded towards Daryl before heading off to attend to his children.

Leaning down the archer asked, " Did you get enough ta eat?"

"Yeah," she responded ,"and I grabbed some and wrapped it up for later."

"Good," he grunted before grabbing her hand and towing her back towards the spits. Grabbing a large piece of venison for himself he continued walking until they were well within the forest and out of earshot from the group.

Letting go of her hand Daryl slid down to sit cross legged on the forest floor with his back against a tree and Beth let herself sink down across from him. Pulling a water bottle from his belt he tossed it to her while he made quick work of the steak.

Beth took a few hearty gulps of the fresh clean water before handing the bottle back as Daryl finished his meal. Wiping his hands on his pants he unscrewed the cap as he observed," Your sister ain't gonna let up darlin."

He had tipped his head back to guzzle from the bottle as Beth growled, " Yeah I kinda get that."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand the archer muttered, "Should just tell her like it is. She ain't gonna be any madder than she already is. Might as well get it over with."

"I can't. Not yet," she sighed, " I am just not ready yet."

"Don't think it's gonna get any easier Beth," Daryl observed astutely.

"Probably not," she agreed her voice rising a little, "but you already promised to let me do this at my pace. Are you tellin me that's changed already."

Holding his hands up in mock surrender the archer smiled with amusement, "Nope just figured I'd point that out is all."

Leaning forward he caught a lock of her hair between his fingers stroking it for a moment or two before murmuring, "Rick's on board with my idea about where ta go you interested in hearin about it?"

"Of course," she smirked," I'd follow you just about anywhere Daryl but, that doesn't mean I wouldn't prefer to know where I am going."

Half grinning at her he gnawed on his thumb for a moment before replying, " Was thinkin we should head back down south a little ways ta North Carolina. The mountains near Asheville are suppose ta be pretty and the climates more temperate than western Virginia."

When she continued to just watch him for a moment without comment he squirmed restlessly before peaking up at her warily through his bangs," That's my idea anway."

She was still grinning at him hugely when she finally murmured reassuringly," It's a good idea Daryl."

"Then why are ya lookin at me like that," the hunter groused.

"Because," she started scooting closer to him until their knees touched and she was able to reach out and take his hands is hers, "you stepped up and made a decision for the group like the leader you were always meant to be. You realize that right?"

"Naw," he denied shaking his head, " I just told them what we're doin I didn't make any decisions for the group."

"You did," she continued still smiling, "you did because your suggestion was a good one, a viable one, and everyone else knows that."

"So," he muttered gruffly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So, " she mused reaching out to cup his chin in her palm," It's just good to see you so confident and self-assured. I always knew it was in you, to be a leader, it's good to see that finally coming out."

"Mhmmm,"the hunter murmured as he leaned into her palm. He turned his head to kiss the soft fleshy connection between her thumb and palm causing Beth to suck in a sharp breath at the feel of his lips on her, electricity seeming to shoot through her whole body from that one point of contact.

Unable to help herself she let out a soft moan as their knees bumped together when she tried to move even closer to the archer.

Looking up and locking her eyes with his she moaned, " I missed you so bad Daryl Dixon."

Then wordlessly he was reaching for her, hooking his hands underneath her armpits, and hauling her forward. He stretched his legs out in front of him as he hauled her up his body until she was sitting on his lap with her knees on either side of his hips. Daryl didn't even pause as he shoved his hands into her hair at either side of her temples and pulled her forward towards him until their lips collided.

It all happened so fast that Beth's brain was left trying to catch up as Daryl's lips collided with hers. There was heat and fire almost immediately and when she gasped the hunter wasted no time in thrusting his tongue between her parted lips. As they kissed desperately for several long moments dueling for dominance Beth felt Daryl's hands migrate down her back until they settled on her backside. Pulling her forward he ground his hips up into hers as her rounded belly pressed against his own rock hard abs.

Beth panted grinding down against Daryl's groin, feeling his rock hard erection straining against his pants, as her core flooded with welcoming wetness. Caught up in the moment Daryl thrust a roving hand underneath her sweater and shirt and skimmed the side of her belly as he sought access to her breasts. Roughly pushing her bra out of the way he pinched her nipple fiercely as he nipped at her bottom lip effectively breaking the spell for Beth.

"Daryl ow," she hissed pulling back abruptly and startling them both.

Yanking his hand back as if he had been burned the startled hunter muttered a quick," Sorry I didn't mean ta hurt ya," as his gaze dropped to his lap in embarrassment.

Realizing her mistake in overreacting Beth reached out to cup the hunters chin forcing him to raise his eyes to hers," No it's okay," she soothed," I like that usually. It's just that apparently they're," she gestured to her chest a red blush suffusing her features," a lot more sensitive than I realized."

"Shoulda realized that," the hunter muttered bashfully the adorable look on his face making Beth's heart melt.

"God I want you," she murmured leaning forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Mhmm," Daryl hummed in agreement pulling her into a tight hug," but we don't got time for this. Everyone's gonna be lookin for us in a few minutes and we don't need em findin us like this if you ain't ready to spill the beans yet."

"I know," she sighed dropping her head to the crook of his neck. Kissing the archer softly below the ear she elicited a shudder from him as she continued, " but damn I wish I didn't care right now."

"You and me both baby girl," Daryl answered with a chuckle and he moved his hands to her hips in order to encourage her to rise. She did so with his support and then offered him a hand as he gracefully rose to his own feet. Pausing for a moment, a blush of his own coloring his face, Daryl hastened to adjust himself so that his obvious erection was less visible.

Chuckling as he finished Beth grabbed his hand to tow him back to camp laughingly joking, "I have a new one for our game Daryl."

"Oh yeah," he grunted," what?"

Turning around to smile at him widely she giggled, " I've never snuck off to the woods to make out with a guy before. Before Daryl Dixon that is."

Grinning himself as they broke through the tree line back into the camp Daryl chastised, " Ya little smart ass," before playfully swatting at her backside.

Beth's lilting laugh quickly drew everyone else attention and she watched as the easy smile melted off Daryl's face. With a much more serious expression he threw a casual arm around Beth as he guided her towards where Rick was already sitting with Carl and Judy.

Settling Beth beside them Daryl took his place beside Rick as the sheriff called the meeting to order," Okay everyone your hours up. We want to pack up and head out shortly so we're going to take role call now." Glancing around the group many of whom had been together since almost the beginning Rick continued, " I already know Glenn and Maggie's decision as well as Morgan's. Is there anyone who isn't planning to go with Daryl and I."

There was absolute silence around the campfire as no one moved to raise their hand or offer an alternative destination. Nodding his head decisively Rick continued, "This was Daryl's idea and he has what I think is a great destination in mind so I am gonna turn this little meeting over to him for a moment before we all pack up." Nodding at the archer Rick stepped back in order to give him the floor.

Offering a grim nod to everyone, obviously uncomfortable with the attention, Daryl muttered," Way I calculate it our best bet is ta head ta the mountains. We could do that here in Virginia but, moving west is gonna run us into a much harsher climate. I think our best bet is ta head south some to North Carolina. I figure we should look for somethin around the Asheville area since the climates bound ta be more temperate than western Virginia."

There were nods of assent around the camp as everyone agreed with Daryl's suggestion. Then people were rising to shuffle away and gather whatever supplies they might have. Most of Rick's people had been traveling with him long enough to know the camp break down drill. Within an hour they were on the road, nomads once more, traveling back south with the desperate hope that maybe this time they would find somewhere to call home permanently. At the back of the procession Beth and Daryl brought up the rear each with a pack slung over their back. Chatting softly they joked back and forth keeping a sharp eye out for trouble as several pairs of eyes watched them. Rick looked on with bemusement happy to finally see Daryl returning to the land of the living, Maggie looked on jealously wanting nothing more than to fall to the back to walk with her sister as she had dreamed about the entire journey north from Georgia, and Carol looked on cynically sure that there was something more going on between the two than simple friendship and desperately trying to discern what it was.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

Chapter 11

They walked for a week, an average of six hours a day, hunting and gathering as they went. The group as a whole was somber and contemplative. They had lost so many homes along the way that they were no long hopeful that they would ever find a permanent one. Beth and Daryl mostly kept to themselves, traveling at the back of the pack, eating together, hunting together, and sleeping right next to each other. Instead of taking watch together they traded off so that one of them was on watch with someone else from the group while the other slept. Neither Beth nor Daryl trusted their lives to anyone but, each other.

Beth was proud of the fact that Daryl would sleep while she was on watch. She could remember other times in the past when the hunter didn't seem to sleep at all, choosing instead to stay up all night on watch. The week of travel gave the blonde and the hunter time to reconnect and find their rhythm again. They hunted as a team and fought as two sets to one whole something that did not go unnoticed by the most observant in the group. It was clear to everyone that Daryl and Beth had bonded quite strongly while they had been on their own and it took them next to no time to renew that bond.

Beth was quite aware that the general consensus of the group was that Daryl had taken her under his wing to mentor her. She'd overheard several "well I am just glad he's not acting like the living dead anymore"' and " well isn't it cute that Daryl's taken an interest in mentoring her" comments. She tried not to let what other people said bother her. Instead she would walk away and find something else to do but, it was clear to her that most of the group still saw her as inept little Bethy from the prison and that infuriated her.

During the seven day trek Beth had also taken the time to get to know some of the new members of the group. Abe had already adopted her like she was one of his and Beth realized it irked Daryl something fierce. The hunter really couldn't seem to tolerate the red haired man and Abe for his part seemed to enjoy needling Daryl. Either way the man was one of the few that seemed to have a healthy respect for Beth's skills and she enjoyed his off kilter sense of humor. Rosita and Tara seemed nice enough and Enid seemed like a typical sullen teen even though Beth had barely been able to get the girl to say two words to her. Spencer was a non-entity having retreated into his own little world at the loss of everything and mostly everyone he knew. Beth had formed a close friendship with Eric and Aaron already and of everyone in the group they were the two Daryl seemed to gravitate to most, besides Rick, and both men had taken a keen interest in getting to know her.

Of all the new folks it was Eugene who set Beth on edge the most. The odd man made it a habit to follow her around asking her inane questions about things she didn't care about. More than once he had popped up startling her with his presence and sometimes she caught him watching her with an odd expression on his face. While some woman might be creeped out by the man Beth wasn't. She knew he was weak and that she could end him in a moment if she wished which, she didn't. He just annoyed her with his ever present hovering and unpredictable stalking. The false scientist's behavior also seemed to annoy Daryl whom she had caught glaring at the man more than once as he stood protectively behind her.

They were just outside Kingsport North Carolina when Rick decided they should take a day to rest. Maggie was exhausted due to the early stages of her pregnancy and others in the group had voiced their need for a break as well. They'd found a nice wooded area to camp and with scavenged camping supplies they could make the area work for a day or two. Beth herself was glad for the break and she had seen Daryl watching her with worried eyes over the last several days. The trek was wearing on her as well and it seemed that the baby was getting more and more active by the day. As they had moved further south the weather had warmed slightly, only a few degrees but, still enough to make her long to remove her sweater at the height of the day. She knew the hunter was right about telling everyone and that they would have to do it soon. But, she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. It was her little secret. We'll her's and Daryl's and she wasn't ready to come clean with everyone else yet.

Shortly after breakfast once it was decided that they would be staying put for the day Daryl suggested that they go hunting. In Beth's opinion that was a great idea especially because she wasn't in the mood to endure Maggie's sullen staring for hours on end. By lunch time they had managed to gather enough game for dinner and as they were headed back to camp they stumbled upon a quiet slow moving stream. It appeared fairly deep, the water was sparkling clean, the day was one of the warmest yet for winter, and even though Beth knew they were quite close to camp the temptation after days on the road was irresistible.

Grabbing Daryl's hand she towed him towards the water, "Come on we're getting clean."

When the hunter dug in his heels to argue," Are ya out of your mind woman we're way to close ta camp for that."

She countered," I am filthy and sweaty and I can't stand it anymore," quirking a critical eye at him she continued," I hear everyone else bemoaning the lack of hot water now that Alexandria is gone. Did you even shower while you were there? You're filthy."

A red blush suffusing his features Daryl just shrugged before looking down and away from her. Instead of criticizing him Beth just laughed and grabbed his hand again," Come on we're getting clean I don't want to have to keep looking past layers of grim to see you and your hair….don't even get me started."

Daryl let out a huff as they reached the bank of the stream but, he didn't protest as she reached for his vest and pushed it off his shoulders. After taking the time to survey their surroundings and deeming it safe enough he set his crossbow and kills on the bank next to his vest. Grabbing her hands he did stop her when she grasped the hem of the filthy button down shirt he was wearing. Reminded once more of the night back at the cabin Beth paused before raising her eyes to lock them on the hunters cerulean blues.

Pausing, taking a moment to quiet herself, she murmured softly," Ya wanna tell me why you keep doin that?"

"Doin what," Daryl replied sullenly as he looked away from her.

"Uh uh," Beth chastised gently as she reached up to cup his chin in her palm. Turning his head back to her she raised an eyebrow," You didn't take your shirt off before either. Why?"

The question was short, sweet, and to the point and Beth's delivery was quiet and patient. She waited several long moments as she watched the hunter fight with himself.

Finally he ground out disgustedly, "You don't wanna see my back."

"There isn't a single part of you I don't want to see," she assured him serenely," but, you don't want to show it to me. Why?"

She waited again. This time the pause was longer and she could feel the hunter's anger. It wasn't directed at her but, at the situation, and she could see his desire to cut and run. She wouldn't allow that though and gently she took his right hand in hers and raised it to her own cheek. Having an idea of what Daryl was hiding she murmured as she leaned into his touch," You see my face every day. You see what Dawn did to me and it doesn't make you want me any less does it?"

"Your beautiful," Daryl choked out," couple little marks don't change that."

"They're not little Daryl," Beth laughed more than a little bitterly," but they also don't change who I am. " Reaching out to cup his hand, where it rested on her cheek, with her own she continued," And they don't change the way you see me do they?"

"Nah," the archer agreed passionately," Your strong ain't nothin gonna change that."

Stepping away from the hunter Beth reached for the hem of her own shirts. Pulling the sweater and then the long sleeved shirt off she made quick work of her boots, pants, and socks before she stood in front of the archer in her bra and panties. Self-consciously she placed a hand over her burgeoning belly smiling at the look of rapt wonder on Daryl's features before reaching for his belt.

Undoing it slowly she gently murmured," You wanna keep your shirt on fine. But, you're getting in this water and you're getting clean."

She was firm but gentle in her directive and almost mechanically Daryl allowed her to help him out of the rest of his clothing until he stood before her in his boxers and shirt. Grabbing his hand she began to tow him towards the water when he stopped her just as she was about to dip her first foot in.

Turning back to him she watched as he grimaced and then locked his eyes with hers. There were no words, even the forest around them was silent, as he undid the final few buttons and shrugged out of the garment. He didn't turn his back to her though and Beth didn't ask him to. Instead she took his hand once more and pulled him into the water behind her.

The water was icy cold when it hit her skin causing goosebumps to break out across most of her body but, she relished the refreshing sensation. She heard the hunters corresponding grunt but he didn't fight her as she towed him deeper. Finally when they were both waist deep she turned to face him. The hunter's expression was strangely blank, lost almost, so Beth went about washing herself, giving him a moment to collect himself. When she was finished she turned back to find him still standing in the water having not moved. Reaching down into the river bed she scooped up a handful of sand and began to scrub at his arms. Without soap or shampoo river sand would be the best she could do. The hunter continued to stand there strangely still and blank as she went about cleaning him first his arms and chest and later his legs. He ducked his head under the water when asked and she did her best to scrub the sweat, grease, and dirt from his overly long locks. She wished he would let her cut it but, she knew from past experience that he wouldn't agree. Finally as she stood before him she raised one hand to his cheek as she placed the other on his hip.

He still hadn't said a word to her but, she could see everything he was feeling as it poured from his eyes. Silently, warily, like a dog about to be kicked he watched her as she slowly slid her hand from his hip to his lower back. Keeping her expression absolutely blank of all emotion but, loving reassurance, and keeping her eyes locked on his she choked down the horror that enveloped her as she ran her small hand over the expanse of his broad back in an effort to wipe away sweat and dirt. With each new ropey scar that her fingers encountered Beth's heart broke a little more. She had been expecting scars, marks of some kind at least, but she hadn't even begun to prepare herself for what she felt. She was no fool, she knew from conversations with Daryl that he hadn't had an idyllic childhood but, she hadn't even remotely prepared herself for this moment.

She was supremely grateful that she wasn't looking at his back. She wasn't sure she could see what she was touching without breaking down and as Daryl stood beneath her touch tight and tense and ready to bolt at any moment she knew he couldn't handle her looking yet. He needed to see her face, to see her love and reassurance, in order to let her do even this much. As she gently washed him Beth became aware that Daryl's back was a roadmap of the abuse he had suffered. It was crisscrossed with deep scars that traversed almost the entire expanse of his flesh. There was hardly an area that hadn't been marked and the prominence of the scar tissue let her know that the original wounds had been deep and agonizingly painful.

As much as Beth wanted to weep for Daryl she knew she could not. He wouldn't appreciate the sentiment, wouldn't want her to see him as weak, and with the marks on her own face she could empathize with him. She didn't want those scars Dawn had created to define who she was. She could understand Daryl feeling the same way. As she finished she tried to express to Daryl through a look how much she loved him. How much none of this mattered.

When he reached out to place a shaking palm on her wet swollen belly his face a mask of anguish as he choked out, "I ain't gonna be like him," she thought her heart would shatter right then and there.

When he leaned into the palm she still had settled on his check she brought her other hand back to rest on his hip as she murmured," You're the best man I know Daryl Dixon. You're going to make an amazing father because that's who you are. You aren't you're past. You gotta stay who you are," and then she raised up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.

The kiss was gentle yet deep and passionate and as the hunter crushed her to him, wrapping his arms around her fiercely, she nipped at his bottom lip softly. As the kiss deepened, their tongues dueling, Daryl allowed his hands to roam the expanse of her bare back. Beth allowed herself to sink into Daryl until the hunter had completely enveloped her by wrapping her in his strong muscular arms. Her swollen belly was poking his hard muscular one as the water lapped languidly around their waists.

Then suddenly a noise caught both of their attention, the sound of a pebble striking water, and Daryl's head shot up. Still clutching her in his arms they both turned to see Eugene standing on the bank of the river. All three parties were frozen for several long moments Beth and Daryl in each other's arms and Eugene caught in his act of voyeurism before Daryl moved quickly to spin Beth out of Eugene's line of sight.

Covering her with his own body even more than he already had been the hunter bellowed," I am gonna kill you ya little pervert," before Eugene took off back to camp having read the murder in Daryl's eyes.

"Fuck," the hunter snarled as he scrambled back to the bank hauling her with him. Beth could feel the emotion swirling within the hunter both from their emotional exchange and from the possibility of Eugene running back and telling the others about them. Lithely Daryl leapt up onto the bank before reaching to pull her up next to him. Then he was frantically donning his clothes and while not so frantic about it Beth did the same. Her clothes didn't really want to slide over her wet undergarments and it took her few seconds longer than the hunter to fully dress. He was anxiously shifting back and forth clearly wanting to be back at the camp already when she reached out a hand and placed it on his forearm.

"It's okay," she soothed softly," if he tells people it's okay."

"Ya aren't ready, " Daryl ground out," don't want ya ta have ta tell everyone cuz ya got backed into a corner." Gesturing towards the water he muttered angrily," Was stupid shouldn't a let ya talk me into that."

Interlacing her fingers with his Beth halted him before he could take off for the camp," It's okay" she soothed," no matter what happens it's okay. I wouldn't trade those moments with you for anything. I don't want you blaming yourself."

When the archer just let out a frustrated sigh before he began hauling her back to camp Beth knew he wouldn't forgive himself if Eugene ran back to tell the group what he had seen. Given Eugene's sycophantic nature Beth figured that was exactly what he was going to do.

Daryl was riding an emotional high as he dragged her through the woods and Beth knew there was no way she was going to stop him or talk sense into him. There were several potential problems with them bursting into camp in their current state but, the blonde figured the hunter didn't want to hear that at the moment and she steeled herself for the inevitable outcome that was speeding towards them like an out of control freight train.

As it was they burst into the clearing just seconds after Eugene, the man after taking one look at the raging archer, ran to hide behind Abe. The red haired man looked up from where he was consulting maps with Rick to slowly examine the quaking near do well scientist, who was literally seeking cover behind him. All activity in camp slammed to a halt as Daryl stalked into the clearing literally towing Beth behind him, both of their clothes damp, and hair still soaking wet.

Throwing the game to the ground Daryl glared at Eugene as he rasped out," You sick bastard. You been watchin her for days and I warned you. Now you go and pull a stunt like that. I oughta tie you to a tree, bleed ya enough ta attract the geeks, and leave ya for them."

"Please," Eugene groveled still hiding behind Abe, "please don't…. I didn't know she was yours. I swear I didn't. I …"

"What the hell is going on here," Rick demanded moving to rise from where he was sitting next to Abe. Looking between Beth and Daryl and Eugene he questioned," One of you wanna tell me why Daryl is threatening to stake Eugene out for walker bait."

"Cuz he's a sick fuck," Daryl snarled fists at his side as he advanced on the weaker man.

"Daryl," Beth hissed grabbing at the hunters balled up fist," he's harmless come on."

"No," the hunter roared turning to her," the sick bastard saw ya practically naked. Was lookin on purpose. I ain't gonna just let that go. S'disrespectful to you. I aint gonna accept that."

It was Carol who stepped forward then intently examining both Beth and Daryl as she questioned," Daryl why was Beth practically naked? What were you two doing out there?"

When the hunter froze it was Beth who stepped forward. Knowing that the question was inevitable based off their wet clothes and hair alone the blonde put a reassuring hand on the hunter's shoulder as she stated calmly," Daryl and I found a stream and it seemed like a great time to get washed up. So we did or well we were in the process of doing that until Eugene interrupted us anyway."

"Together," the older woman asked in disbelief. Beth understood Carol's skepticism Daryl did not wash up with everyone else. Having felt his back she now understood why.

"Yes we were together," Beth confirmed smiling at Carol confidently.

"Bethy that ain't decent," Maggie chastised immediately stepping forward," what if Daryl had seen you without your clothes on."

"Really Maggie," Beth couldn't stop herself from snarling sarcastically," we could die at any moment and you're worried about me flashing Daryl."

The two sisters were practically at each other's throats, the tension thick enough to be cut with a knife, when Eugene muttered under his breath," Was more than flashing going on, was more like heavy petty, with a side of this probably ain't our first rodeo…." the man had the common sense to let his words trail off when every eye in camp turned upon him.

"I am gonna kill you," Daryl snarled already in motion to wrap his hands around the weaker man's neck.

The hunter's attempt was foiled however, when Abe stepped in front of Eugene with his hands up in surrender," Can't let you do that Dixon. He might not have the cure anymore but, he ain't a bad guy, even if he does enjoy the voyeurism a little too much. " Then to Beth," Blonde get your guard dog in hand he needs help getting his crazy under control."

When Daryl made to leap on the soldier instead of his original target Beth screeched, " Enough damn it," drawing everyone's attention back to her and effectively ending the melee.

Grabbing Daryl's hand and hauling him back to her she grouched angrily, "For crying out loud I am not doing this anymore it's ridiculous. Was worried about disappointin people and maybe hurtin some feelings but, this is outrageous." Turning to Daryl she admitted in frustration, " You were right. We shoulda just told them all along." Then before anyone had a chance to ask what she was talking about or Daryl had a chance to stop her Beth reached down to grasp the hem of her sweater. Pulling it over her head she announced into the shocked silence," I am pregnant and not that it's anyone's business but, that's the reason for Eugene's asinine comment."

As everyone absorbed Beth's confession shocked silence descended over the group, more than one person's mouth hanging open incredulously.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

"Daryl you knew about this," Carol all but demanded turning on the hunter with disapproval as soon as the shock from Beth's revelation wore off.

Daryl didn't move seeming to have frozen next to her so Beth reached out to grab his hand in support," Course he did," the blonde muttered sarcastically not looking forward to having this conversation but, not willing to be cowed by anyone's disapproval either. Knowing that the hunter hated situations like this, where he was the center of attention, and wanting to just rip the band aid off in one fell swoop she continued quite nonchalantly , "since he was there at the conception I kinda figured he'd earned the right to know first."

Maintaining a relaxed posture, actually enjoying herself more than she thought possible, Beth stepped back to observe the group as they worked through her statement. Examining faces Beth watched as Sasha got it first. She'd of course had already known about the baby so she had a slight advantage over everyone else. Beth watched as realization dawned on the other woman and while she looked surprised that appeared to be the extent of her reaction. Several others in the group appeared to have similar reactions to Sasha but, there were of course other responses as well.

Beth fully expected Maggie to explode especially since she couldn't seem to see her as anything but, a child still. However it was Carol who stepped forward first, yet again, as she pinned her blazing eyes upon Daryl.

Protectively Beth moved closer to the hunter, her free hand resting subconsciously on their child, as Carol stalked towards them," It was bad enough when I thought you knew about this and hadn't said anything…but to know that you're responsible for it….what the hell were you thinking…..my God she's half your age. " Pausing to shake her head as if to clear it Carol continued, " You've never shown an interest in anyone before…..why her…..there's nothing about her that would even be appealing to you."

Beth respected Carol, knew that she had a special bond with Daryl all her own but, she couldn't diffuse the anger that coursed through her at the older woman's statement. Nothing about her that would be appealing to him…..seriously the older woman had no idea….certainly couldn't get it at all if she didn't see what about her would be appealing to the damaged hunter.

Daryl was saved from having to respond to Carol when Maggie, having finally shaken off her shock, accused irately," You lying bastard. You told me you protected her, watched out for her, and taught her how to survive. You told me how strong she was and the whole time you knew you'd only done those things because of what she was offering you. I thought you were a good man. Turns out you're just like any other bastard that takes what they want because they can without thought or worry beyond their own immediate needs. Bethy's too young to be havin a baby, too young to be someone's mama, too young to die giving birth to that bastard child of yours because you couldn't even be bothered to protect her from this."

Beth observed Daryl absorbing every verbal blow being cast upon him helplessly. Could feel his vulnerability in the slight tremor of his hand, could see it in the anguish in his eyes and the sudden hunch of his shoulders. She fully expected him to explode in anger as he had done a hundred times before but, instead he seemed to cave in upon himself appearing to be rendered mute by the weight of the accusations being hurled at him. Unable to interrupt the two irate women she could do nothing but, watch as they heaped abuse on the man standing beside her. Irrationally she wished she could slap them both, march over and take pleasure in the feel of her palm connecting with the flesh of their cheeks. She could visualize the shocked looks on their faces as their words were abruptly ended by her rash actions. As much as she might want to do that, as much as she might believe they both deserved it, she knew she could not respond to anger and mean-spiritedness in kind. It would only escalate the situation and show that she was just as immature as they thought she was, as immature as they were acting themselves. Instead she tamped down her anger as she turned to the silent emotionally locked down man standing next to her.

Calmly affectionately she raised a hand to his cheek to turn his chin until his eyes were locked with hers. Taking a deep breath she addressed him loudly enough for everyone to hear but with affection still clear in her tone, "You know none of that is true. Maggie feels guilty because she forgot about me and acted like I was dead. When I got shot she internalized my death and made it about her because she feels so bad about not looking for me. Now she wants to make you the outlet for her anger. Carol is jealous because she's always thought you belonged to her. Like she has a special claim on you or something. She's figuring out that isn't true and she's hurt."

Finishing her reassurances to the hunter she turned back to the group at large," I am not even going to address those ridiculous accusations. I think what's happened to me over the last seven months or so and my ability to find this group after my supposed death illustrate my ability to make independent decisions and to take care of myself. Whatever happened or happens between Daryl and I is no one else's business. We are both consenting adults who also now happen to have a child together. I am not asking for anyone else's permission to live my life and I am not asking any of you to be okay with this. Daryl and I are and it's our relationship and our child. I think I speak for both of us when I say we really don't give a damn what any of you think about it."

"Beth's right," Rick intoned stepping up to stand next to her and the hunter. Turning to Maggie the sheriff continued, " Herschel would be the first to recognize that Beth is capable of handling herself." Then turning to Carol he continued," I know this is hard for you Carol but, Beth doesn't need to be mothered. She doesn't need Maggie to do it and she doesn't need you to do it either. Whatever is between her and Daryl is their business."

Then turning to the hunter Rick clapped him on the shoulder before offering with genuine affection," Congratulations brother you're gonna be a great father. "

"Thanks," Daryl replied with a raspy grunt.

It was clear that Rick expected his intervention to end the conversation but, no one moved for several long moments. Beth maintained her relaxed demeanor cognizantly refusing to allow the others to see anything but, her blatant confidence in herself and the situation. She'd learned a little about brazening it out while at Grady and she knew this was a situation that called for just that. She doubted that most of the group cared about a baby beyond what it meant to their survival as a whole. But, she could not allow Carol or Maggie to see any doubt in herself or Daryl. They were too ready to attack, to desperate for a weakness to exploit, and frankly she was more than over both women's tiresome behavior. As Rick had pointed out she didn't need a mother anymore.

Slowly most of the group wandered away to complete other tasks and chores. Reaching for the game that he had thrown to the ground earlier Daryl nodded to the edge of the camp, "Should clean this."

"I know," she replied with a small smile, "don't want it to go bad. Go on."

Looking towards where Carol and Maggie where whispering furiously to each other he grunted, "Don't wanna leave ya alone with them."

Raising an eyebrow at the hunter she joked," You don't think I can handle them?"

"Nah," he grunted," I know ya can. If ya can handle my rages neither a them are gonna rattle ya one bit. Just don't feel right letting ya is all."

" I got this," she promised moving to sit cross legged on the ground. Rummaging through their packs she pulled out a wet stone and her knife as she reiterated," Go I am starving. Why don't you get some lunch ready."

Daryl loitered for a few more moments and Beth turned her attention to her task as a way to signal to him that it was okay to go do what he had to do. Finally after heaving out a heavy sigh he turned to walk away but she knew he wasn't happy about it. Turning her attention to her task she sat cross legged, her sleeves pulled up to take full advantage of the warm afternoon, her wet hair drying on her back as she rhythmically pulled the knife over the stone. Sharpening her blade was a skill Daryl had taught her along with why it was so important to keep her weapon in prime condition.

She was so focused on her task and the feel of the sun warming her that she was able to zone out and away from all the chaos that surrounded her. She basked in the moments of solitude using the time to sure up her composure and confidence. She was so focused on her task that she didn't sense Michonne's approach until the huntress was clearing her throat. Looking up at her Beth smiled in greeting as the older woman moved to sit on a log next to her.

Wasting no time Michonne declared softly," Herschel would be so proud of you."

Unable to stop herself from releasing a bitter laugh Beth questioned," Oh yeah. Why exactly, " she paused to blow a lock of hair out of her eyes before continuing, " because I managed to get separated from Daryl and kidnapped or because I got shot in the head while doing something really stupid or even better yet how about having a one night stand with your best friend that results in unintended consequences. I am sure daddy would be real proud a that one in particular."

"I know your hurting right now Beth," Michonne began gently reaching out to place a hand lightly on her shoulder, "but your daddy would be so proud of the woman you've become. You're strong but honest and fair as well. All the things that Herschel was you are too and I for one am very proud of the way you just handled yourself."

"Pffft," the blonde dismissed absently while continuing to focus on her task," my daddy would have a few things ta say ta me if he were here right now and I happen ta thing they'd mirror a few of Maggie's comments."

"Oh baby girl," Michonne murmured softly," you're being too hard on yourself sweetheart. You've come so far from the timid shy girl you used to be. You need to celebrate that. We all make mistakes. I've made my fair share of them and the sad reality is we'll both continue to make more. "

"You don't make mistakes Michonne," Beth disagreed firmly.

Laughing softly the huntress pointed out, " Beth honey the unintended consequence of living is making mistakes. The sticking point is whether you learn from them or not and you are smart enough to do just that."

Sighing as she reached up to impatiently brush a lock of hair off her face Beth murmured," I certainly hope you're right because for the longest time I've felt like I am stumbling around in the dark without a clue about what to do."

With a wide grin Michonne assured," That's just part of life. Figuring it out gets easier eventually." Then after a short pause," you wanna tell me about that baby a yours?"

Dropping a hand to her belly protectively the blonde questioned warily, " What do you want to know?"

Smiling gently in order to reassure her Michonne asked, " Whatever you want to tell me Beth. I know what it's like to carry a baby and to give birth to one. I know you cared for Judith at the prison but, you've never experienced either of the prefaces to actually holding the baby in your arms. I figure you might have questions or at least want to talk about it." With an amused chuckle and a glance over her shoulder towards Daryl she continued," I am sure Dixon isn't the biggest talker when it comes to the unfortunate side of pregnancy."

With a soft chuckle of her own Beth responded, " I haven't broached any of those subjects with him yet but, I would have to agree, " then with a sigh she continued," Daryl and I got really close while we were alone after the prison. He taught me how to survive, how to take care of myself, and I was there for him when he needed me. He became the most important person in my world, my best friend. We got a little carried away one night, we both needed comfort, and neither of us was careful." She paused before shrugging and gesturing to her belly, " And voila now I am incubating little baby Dixon."

"How do you feel about that?"

Cocking her head to the side in true self-reflection Beth divulged," Scared out of my mind. Petrified because of what it means to be pregnant in this world especially with no real place to go. Terrified of bringing a baby into this world and having to worry about keeping it alive. Afraid Daryl's going to hate me for saddling him with a baby he never would have wanted any part in creating. He's been pretty calm about the whole thing up until now but, I keep waiting for the explosion. Daryl's really good at bottling stuff up." Then after a moment she continued softly," Excited because I already love this baby so much and because every time I feel it move it reminds me of what we're fighting for. And grateful," she paused to smile radiantly at Michonne," really grateful that I get to do this for Daryl. That I get to nurture and protect his baby and give him a real family. Someone that's going to adore him and look up to him and show him that he is just as amazing as I've been telling him."

Stroking Beth's back lightly Michonne reiterated, " You're a smart girl Beth Greene and you've overcome more than you're fair share of heartache to still be here plucking away. Don't let anybody make you second guess that." Then moving to rise the huntress continued," Rick and I are here for both you and Daryl. If you need someone to talk to you come find me."

"Thank Michonne I will," Beth murmured as she considered the changes in the warrior. Michonne had lost herself for a bit that much had always been clear but, it was also clear as a whistle to Beth now that the women had found herself again. She was glad for that and Beth found herself drawn to this Michonne who had clearly been a loving and dedicated mother. She was still a warrior but, she was somehow softer and more approachable, and Beth realized that she did need someone that she could talk to and ask questions. With a sense of relief she found that she was glad that someone would be Michonne. Beth had always admired and looked up the her and she knew Rick and Daryl did as well which only instilled even more confidence in her abilities as a confidant.

As Michonne headed back over to Carl, Enid, and Judith Beth looked over to see Daryl setting the groups dinner up on several spits. Rick was standing next to him talking and while Beth couldn't hear what was being said the hunter looked relaxed as he worked and every once in a while he appeared to answer the sheriff. Flipping her wrist as she worked Beth was reminded of her other dilemma as her silvery scar came into view. It was light enough that people wouldn't notice it from across camp but, self-consciously she rubbed at it with her opposite hand. She still didn't know what to think about what Edwards had told her and she knew she needed to tell Daryl about it sooner rather than later. He wasn't the type of man who encouraged or tolerated secrets and she tended to agree with him on that. She just hadn't found the right moment yet to mention it.

Feeling the need for some space, the feeling assailed her often these days, she stood and brushed off her pants. Sheathing her knife back at her hip and tossing the wet stone back into Daryl's pack she turned to head towards the edge of the woods. She wouldn't go far she just needed to feel like she could breathe something that seemed impossible while surrounded by eighteen other people. Her last peak at Daryl showed that Aaron and Eric had joined his conversation with Rick and while all four men looked serious it did not appear that they were having a contentious dialog.

Reaching the tree line and turning to face away from the group she leaned back against the rough bark of an oak. Closing her eyes she dropped a hand to her bump as she felt her child wiggling away. The baby was usually more energetic at night but, she had also found that an increase in her anxiety led to the baby being very active as well. Closing her eyes and evening out her breathing she stroked her belly lightly trying to go calm for several moments. It was a hard feeling to achieve while listening for trouble and with all of her current anxiety but, she used thoughts of her child to distract her. She wondered if the baby was a boy or a girl, or if it would have her blonde hair or Daryl's dark, or something in between. She figured given both of their features that the baby would have blue eyes but, she supposed maybe it wouldn't. As she pictured a tiny baby boy with Daryl's cerulean blues and her blonde hair she hummed quietly. She finally felt the baby go still and resting her hand over her belly button she basked in the feeling of oneness with her child.

She had always wanted to be a mother, maybe not in this particular manner but, the circumstances did not subtract from the miracle of the experience. Thinking back to the prison she knew that she had been right about her and Zach. She had loved that poor unfortunate boy but, she hadn't been in love with him, and she couldn't imagine being in this position with him as the father of her baby. She wasn't sure what she and Daryl were to each other but, she did know that it felt right that she was carrying his child. Whether they began something more or simply remained best friends she felt more than privileged to be able to give the hunter something no one else could, a true family, someone to call his own, no matter what happened or where they ended up. She had seen in Daryl all those weeks ago a deep capacity for love and a gaping desire for acceptance and inclusion. He had so much to offer in this new world that it only seemed right that he would be able to pass that on to someone.

The snap of a twig and several loud clumping footsteps drew her from her musings and alerted her to the fact that she had company. She knew even before she opened her eyes that it wouldn't be Daryl. The hunter would never be so careless in his approach, he was stealthy by habit now if not by choice. Her hand still resting on her belly she lazily opened her eyes to see Maggie standing before her. She wasn't surprised in the least. Had almost invited it by leaving the camp but, she still resented her sister for disturbing her solitude. Quirking an eyebrow at the brunette she remained silent. She hadn't invited this conversation and she wasn't going to start it.

Standing back Maggie's eyes roved over her for several long moments before she finally breathed on an exhale, "What the hell happened to my sweet innocent little sister?"

Wanting to laugh but refraining from doing so Beth straightened up as she retorted calmly," Life Maggie. Life happened. I figured out somewhere along the way that I had to either toughen up and live or die and no matter how much I might have thought I wanted to opt out at the farm I didn't. I 've never really wanted to die no matter how pathetic you seem to think I am."

" I don't think you're pathetic," Maggie retorted almost immediately.

Snorting Beth shot back more than a little heatedly," Really cuz ya seemed pretty damn sure that I was dead long before everyone else was convinced of it. You think I am weak. You always have because I am not like you. Because I am my own person then I must not be good enough to survive in this world. Well sorry to tell you Maggie but, there are lots of types of survivors and they aren't all carbon copies of you no matter how much you might think that."

"So what now you're trying to be Daryl," Maggie snorted, " I am your damn sister and you don't want to be like me but, you want to be like Daryl?"

Rolling her eyes Beth half laughed," No I don't want to be like Daryl. I think one Daryl Dixon is enough for this particular group. I might love the hell outta him but, he can be moody to the extreme and as unpredictable as the weather. I don't add to Daryl's chaos Maggie I help to temper it. I don't want to be like Daryl or you or anyone for that matter. I want to be me…..Beth Greene…..and I want to forge my own survival path." Then almost icily she continued, " You need to back off Daryl Maggie. I am not going to stand by and watch you continue to attack him. We're supposed to be his family and Daryl has had enough abuse in his life to last the length of it. He doesn't need to experience anymore and especially not from people who are supposed to love him unconditionally."

"Is that why you did this," Maggie demanded seeming lost as she gestured towards Beth's bump," because you felt sorry for him? You've saddled yourself with an infant at the end of the world and you're going to risk you're life in childbirth because you feel sorry for that man child?"

Drawing herself up from her somewhat relaxed repose against the tree Beth ground out icily," Just because Daryl hasn't lost his humanity like some people in this group who I will refrain from outright naming right now doesn't mean he's a man child. We don't have to lose who we are to survive out here. Daddy would have agreed with me. I won't become a monster in order to stave off death and neither will Daryl. If I am going to die it's going to be an honorable death and I am going to accept it for what it is just like daddy." Pausing to take a deep breath she continued," As far as our baby goes," she shrugged," you know how I felt about Zach I didn't make it a secret. I couldn't imagine having a baby with that poor boy way back when. Now that I know what it's like to carry this baby the notion is even more inconceivable. I went to Daryl willing because it was what we both needed at the time. I shouldn't have to tell you that. It isn't any of your business but, since you need to hear it fine. You know I wasn't a virgin and that I knew what I was getting into. I did it willingly and ya know what Maggie I wanted him. You don't need ta know that either but, I did. " Then dropping a hand to her belly to stroke it lightly she continued," And I want this baby too as much as I wanted it's daddy. You more than anyone else know how much I worried about a pregnancy before with Zach. I knew what I was doing, the risks I was taking, and I didn't care with Daryl. I am still trying to figure out how Daryl feels about all this but, I know I am not sorry. If my sole purpose on this hell scape of a planet is to give Daryl a family and I die doing it I would consider that an honorable death. I don't intend for that to happen and I don't by any stretch of the imagination expect it to but, if it did I would leave this all behind happy that I contributed something good to this world. I know that's how Lori felt. I can understand that now, with every tiny kick and movement this baby makes I am reminded that there is something more to life than simple survival."

As Beth ended her speech she watched her sisters face. Maggie appeared to be more than slightly taken aback by her calm response. With more than a little confusion on her face the brunette grimaced," My God you really love him don't you."

Tilting her head Beth considered her sister for a moment before responding," Yeah I guess I do. That's not to say that he loves me more than as a close friend but, yes I love him, and I love our baby as well."

"Why," Maggie all but spit.

"Why do I love my child…..," Beth trailed off coldly, "now come on Mags you of all people should understand that right now."

"No," Maggie retorted," I get that part…..really I do….especially now. Why are you in love with him though? He's Daryl Dixon…..he's like…a wild animal or something."

Canting her head to the side Beth considered Maggie's statement for a moment before observing, " He's kinda like a wolf I guess isn't he. All loner wild alpha male with a guardian complex. Yeah I can see that. Suppose I ought ta be grateful wolves mate for life than."

Maggie seemed to shudder a bit at that before reiterating, " I am still waiting to hear what you see in that man Bethy."

Sighing, not really wanting to be drawn into this conversation but, understanding that maybe it needed to take place Beth decided to provide clarification," Daddy could be horribly judgmental at times Mags. It wasn't his best trait and somehow you seem to be the one that inherited that." Beth watched her sisters face redden at the slight but, unperturbed she continued, " Most of you don't want to get Daryl so you don't. You want to believe that he's a dumb angry redneck who you let hang around the fringes of the group like a stray dog. To some extent Daryl believes that himself, so he lets you have your illusion. But it isn't true. He is a wolf, an alpha male, a protector and Rick sees it. Daryl makes the conscious choice to be Rick's beta because of his respect and love for him not because he can't be a leader. " She paused to gather her loose hair up in a ponytail before continuing, "What most of you are missing is that Daryl has the softest heart, he's steadfast in his loyalty to this group, he has an honor code that he lives by, and a desperate desire to be loved. Most of you don't see that but, I do. I love him because he needs me to. Because when he comes to me wild and broken I can soothe that. I love him because when I go to him desperate and needing he can fill in my broken pieces. Why do we love who we love Mags? In the end I don't know anymore about the reasons than you do. Daddy would say there are people out there that are made for each of us. I know he thought that about you and Glenn," with a shrug of her shoulders she finished confidently," I suppose Daryl is my person. He was made for me and me for him. We just fit together in all the right places. He's the ying to my yang and all that philosophical crap."

Seeming at a loss Maggie was quiet and contemplative for a few moments before admitting wearily, "When the hell did you get so much smarter than me?"

"I would argue that's always been the case," Beth retorted with a smirk," but if you're asking why I have a rational answer for all of your questions it's twofold. One I've had more time to get some control over my raging hormones, time you haven't had yet, and two I've had a lot of time to think."

"You were always the observant one," the brunette admitted, " even back at the prison you had so much faith in Daryl."

"I've been watchin for a while," Beth admitted, " I might not a said a lot most of the time but, it didn't mean I wasn't watchin. I've know who Daryl was pretty much since day one."

Pushing her hair back off her forehead in agitation Maggie confessed, " I came out here to convince you that you had no idea what you were doing and that you needed me for support and guidance. I was convinced you were an immature kid with no idea what she was getting herself into. I think….." she trailed off for a moment to look down before continuing, " that I was the one acting like an ill-informed immature brat."

When Beth just snorted Maggie raised troubled eyes before continuing, " I've been torturing myself for months over what happened to you. Had convinced myself that you were gone because I didn't choose you when the prison fell. I thought that….," she paused to choke back a sob," that God was punishing me for being selfish, for investing so much into needing to find Glenn. You were right earlier about why I was attacking Daryl and I am sorry. It isn't his fault that you two got out together, that you forged a bond while you were alone out there surviving, and that you trust each other so implicitly now. I don't have the right to be jealous over that."

"No you don't," Beth muttered stepping forward towards the brunette, " and it's not me you owe an apology to."

" I know," Maggie agreed sighing deeply," but Bethy do you think we could try to start over. I promise I won't smother you but, you're my sister and I love you, and I've missed you so much."

Narrowing her eyes Beth demanded firmly, " As equals. We start over as equals. You're my sister not my mother."

Looking down at her boots for a moment before replying Maggie agreed," Yes as equals. I think we are both going to have our hands full on the mothering front without needing to worry about each other."

"Then yeah we can give it a shot," Beth murmured before turning to head back towards camp, "We should get back before Daryl starts to worry that I might be strangling you to death. Just because he hasn't come to check the situation out yet doesn't mean he hasn't noticed we're both missing. He seems to think I am harboring violent tendencies lately."

"Are you," Maggie asked tentatively as they headed back towards the camp.

"Dunno," Beth shrugged nonchalantly," I think I am pretty justified in my inclinations and I haven't quite figured out which of us is wrong yet."

As they entered the inner circle of camp it became obvious almost immediately why Daryl had not come looking for them. Rushing forward Beth went immediately to Daryl's side as Rick held he and Carol apart with a hand on each of their chests. The hunter was looming over Carol threateningly and for her part she was glaring right back.

Beth was just reaching out to put a reassuring hand on Daryl's shoulder when the hunter snarled, " That's what you think of me. After all these years ya got that nerve ta say that shit ta me. Ta my face and think I won't be offended by it."

"Daryl," Beth murmured in her most soothing tone as she locked eyes with Rick. The sheriff looked quite angry himself and Beth couldn't discern at whom exactly. However, when he directed an apologetic glance at her Beth could guess.

When her fingers lightly massaging Daryl's tense shoulder muscles garnered her no acknowledgement she crooned softly, " Daryl hey come on."

"Nah," the hunter snarled shrugging her hand off aggressively," I ain't gonna come on. I ain't him and I don't gotta listen ta anyone tellin me I am."

"Now Daryl," Rick tried to cajole calmly," Carol didn't mean to imply that you were."

Breaking his staring contest with Carol long enough to glare at the sheriff Daryl sneered," Damn Rick you know that's exactly what she was doin. Tellin me ta abandon Beth and my kid. That they don't need me cuz Maggie and Glenn can help her raise the baby. That they're her family. " Breaking away from all three of them Daryl paced three steps with his back to them before whipping around while waving his arm irately," That's my kid," he paused to point at Beth," my kid…..my girl….my family. They're mine damn it and I ain't gonna walk away from them. I ain't my old man. I ain't like that. I don't abandon my family. After everythin I done for this group you all ought ta know that."

Up until that moment Beth had been uncertain about the exact nature of the altercation. As her suspicions were confirmed she felt her ire rise. Before she could open her mouth however, Carol snorted," Oh please Daryl. She isn't your girl she's a girl that you slept with and accidentally got pregnant. She was slumming and now she's going to have a permanent souvenir from the event. Do you actually think a girl like Beth Greene, the epitome of beauty and innocence, would want anything to do with someone like you long term. You're damaged goods Daryl, good enough for a bit of fun but, not family man material. You two are about as compatible as oil and water in the long run. Don't forget where you come from Daryl. Don't forget who you belong with."

If Beth had harbored questions about Carol's feelings towards Daryl she was no longer uncertain. It was obvious that the older woman was feeling slighted and she was taking her anger and hurt feelings out on the hunter. For his part Daryl was so incensed by Carol's insinuations which, had tapped into a huge personal insecurity, that he was unable to take a step back from the escalating conflict. Beth was torn between wanting to shut Carol up immediately and wanting to deescalate Daryl.

Making the split second decision that Daryl had to come first Beth stepped in front of the older woman effectively blocking her from the hunter's line of sight. Turning to Rick she prompted," Daryl needs a few minutes to cool off. Can you keep him company for a minute or two while I have a word with Carol?"

"Of course Beth," the sheriff murmured as he reached out for the hunter, " Come on man let's take a walk."

Beth could see that Daryl was torn when he shrugged off Rick's hand so arching an eyebrow at him she teased affectionately," Ya know how ya told me that sometimes I need to be able to walk away. I am tellin you right now that you need ta walk away. Trust me."

"Didn't tell ya that so ya could use it against me," the archer growled angrily. Then turning on heel he stalked towards the tree line with everyone else clearing a wide path while Rick strode along beside him.

Watching his retreating back Beth took several long breaths before turning slowly to face the woman who had once been a mentor and substitute mother to her.

As calmly as she could, aware that everyone was watching , she bit out after raising an eyebrow, " That was a little uncalled for don't ya think?"

"You're just a little girl. What the hell do you know about hard truths and adult relationships?"

Baring her teeth in a parody of a smile Beth retorted, " I know enough to recognize a woman scorned and to realize that tearing down someone I love is about me not them."

Obviously startled by Beth's perceptions Carol snarled," You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I," Beth countered taking a step closer to Carol and invading her personal space," who besides yourself were you insinuating that Daryl belongs with? Cuz obviously you don't think it's with me or his child. You were clear enough on that point."

Unperturbed by Beth's proximity Carol leaned into her as she snarled," Did you do it on purpose? Did you think you could force him to stay with you if you had a baby? Because Daryl will see through that eventually."

"Really because two seconds ago you were telling him that I was the one that was going to leave him. You can't have this both ways Carol. I am not gonna let you play both sides of the fence. The truth is that Daryl isn't the type of guy to walk away and we both know it." Pausing to drop a hand to her belly she continued," He's the type of guy that mates for life which is good because I am the type of girl who appreciates and cherishes that degree of loyalty." Softening her tone some she continued," I know this is hard for you Carol. I get that but, you have to know I am not going to let you hurt him. I am not."

The two women faced off for seconds that seemed to drag into minutes. Neither of them backed down until Carol finally hissed angrily as she turned away," You think you know him but, you don't. I know what it's like to live the life he lived. You can never understand that. You're the shiny perfect plaything that he's never had before. Once the shine fades he'll realize that you can never be what he needs and he can't be what you need and he is going to walk away. Mark my words. It's what men like Daryl do. They walk away when it gets hard." Then Carol was storming away towards the woods and Beth was left wondering how she was going to salvage the relationship between the three of them with only a bucket load of hurt feelings and disappointments to work with.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

With a deep sigh Beth glanced around her to see everyone else in the camp staring at her. The emotions on her family's faces ranged from worry and concern to curiosity depending on how well they were acquainted with the parties involved. Abraham for his part looked downright annoyed by the drama and Beth could almost feel his lack of patience with them and the situation. Too bad for him she thought internally as she turned to head in the same direction as Rick and Daryl. He was a late addition to this family and currently Beth could care less what Abraham Ford thought of her or Daryl.

Striding towards the tree line where Daryl and Rick had disappeared Beth caught sight of Enid and Carl who were entertaining Judith. Beth could see the stress and worry on the teens faces and knew that watching the adults around them behave in this manner was taking its toll. Growing up in an apocalypse was hard enough, the youth of their group deserved to feel safe and secure, and currently the adults were not fostering that feeling of security. All of the in fighting in the group was only serving to make them more apprehensive than life in general already did.

Knowing that in a few short months the group would be expanding with even more children, first hers and Daryl's, and then Maggie and Glenn's, Beth vowed that enough was enough. The adults needed to pull it together. This wasn't about them anymore. It was about the next generation and what they needed. That was the legacy that they would all be leaving behind.

Breaking through the tree line Beth saw Rick and Daryl before she could hear them. The hunter was seated on a fallen log, his head bowed, his shaggy hair obscuring his face, his hands tented out in front of him, forearms resting on his thighs, as Rick paced in front of him.

Beth couldn't hear with Rick was saying at first but then she caught," Ya can't let her rattle ya man. Carol has her own agenda. I know ya respect her but, that don't make the things she said right, ya gotta think about this with your head not your heart. I know your scared, hell I was terrified when it was me and Lori in this situation but, ya can't let the fear take over. Beth is young and healthy and damn man she's strong. Ya gotta trust her."

Clearing her throat in order to bring the men's attention to her Beth smiled softly at Daryl when he looked up at her," hey," she murmured softly.

"Carol," Rick questioned almost immediately.

"Is cooling off somewhere," Beth offered with a smile. Then chuckling softly at Rick's concerned face she joked," Despite what Daryl seems to think lately I am not homicidal Rick. She's fine, well mostly fine, if you don't count the fact that I am currently her least favorite person in this group."

Feeling Daryl's intense scrutiny Beth turned towards the hunter meeting his eyes as she asked," You didn't have a clue did you?"

Seeming to understand what she meant without needing clarification the hunter ducked his head as Beth turned wide eyes towards Rick. The sheriff simply shrugged indicating to Beth that he had obviously wondered just as she had. She'd always thought that Daryl had wondered himself and just not chosen to do anything about it. However, it had become clear to her that that was not the case.

Going to him and kneeling before him she cupped his hands gently in her own as she murmured softly," You never wondered. Thought maybe…..," she trailed off as the hunter raised tortured eyes to her.

He was clearly unsettled by the things that had been said between he and Carol and it broke Beth's heart just a little because she knew how much the older woman meant to him.

"Nah," he finally denied after a deep heavy sigh," I mean…," he paused shook his head as if to clear it," she was….she is important ta me. I love her ya know but, she's family. It ain't like what I feel for you. She don't make me feel the way you do," the hunter ended with a bright blush. Daryl's simple, stuttered, embarrassed explanation had Beth leaning up to kiss his forehead affectionately.

Looking over at Rick the blonde exchanged a soft smile with the sheriff before murmuring softly," We need to move and the sooner the better. Sitting here isn't helping anyone. If anything it's causing more drama. Carl and Enid are uneasy, as well they should be with all the adults acting like overgrown children, we need everyone to pull together and stop with the nonsense. There are three kids in this camp that are relying on us and two more on the way. Everyone needs to get their priorities straight."

Rick was nodding before Beth had even finished her impassioned plea," Your right," he rasped," might be best ta just pack up and move now. Why wait?"

Daryl's head shot up then as he examined Beth with a critical eye," Don't know that that's the best idea."

Beth knew without him directly saying it that Daryl was worried about her. Resting a hand gently against her bump she reassured both him and Rick," I am fine. The baby is fine. Maggie will be fine too. We'll go slow no marathon walking or anything and it isn't even like there's that much day light left but, I just think us sitting….the inactivity…it's just going to lead to more fighting which is the last thing we need. When we move we have to band together, work together, it isn't an option. I think we need that right now."

When Daryl sighed deeply with discontent written all over his features Beth knew she had won. Glancing over at Rick she watched as the sheriff examined Daryl's face. He had been swayed by what she'd said but, he was also worried about her just as much as Daryl was even if he didn't feel he had as much right to say so.

Finally placing a hand on her shoulder as he stepped closer to both her and Daryl Rick questioned the hunter, " We're bout another week out from the Asheville area right? Roughly bout a hundred thirty miles or so?"

When Daryl just grunted Rick continued," You okay with us walking straight through cuz I think Beth has a hell of a valid point. She says she can hold up. What do you think? Can she?"

Beth was momentarily upset by Rick's question. She didn't need Daryl's or anyone for that matters consent to keep moving and to forgo rest. Her anger at Rick dissipated quickly however, when she realized that that sheriff was simply giving Daryl a chance to have input in this situation. He agreed with her, thought she was right, and was willing to act on her suggestion but, he wanted to let Daryl have his say. She realized belatedly that she should have been the one to do this for the hunter. The baby was as much his as hers and her health was important to him. She knew she was physically up to the task but, it would just cause more discontent within the group if he didn't. A sulky and worried Daryl Dixon wasn't going to help anyone band together.

Looking up at both Rick and Beth while chewing thoughtfully on his thumb the hunter grunted," I don't like it but, she can do it," turning intense eyes on Beth he rasped emotionally," girl's tough and she's figured that out now."

"Okay," Rick murmured shifting back and forth on his booted feet as he took them both in," okay. So we have a plan. I am gonna go back to camp and get everyone organized. I wanna hit the road in an hour."

When Daryl just nodded Rick turned to head back towards the group purpose clear in his steps. Beth had no doubt that he would have the camp broken down and everyone ready to move in less than the hour's time he had allotted them. Looking back towards Daryl Beth found the hunter watching Rick as he strolled away with a pensive expression.

Sitting next to him she observed ruefully," I am makin your life pretty damn complicated aren't I."

Clearly startled by her statement the hunter's head whipped around in her direction," What the hell are ya talkin bout Beth," he challenged clearly not pleased with the tone of her comment.

Shrugging her shoulders, more than a little self-consciously, she whispered," Used ta be ya only had yourself ta worry bout. Now your worried bout the baby and by extension me. Carol whose your closest friend is mad at you because of me. I just feel like I've suddenly made your life pretty damn complicated and complicated is something I know you've always made a point to avoid."

Shaking his head in denial he was quick to clarify," Would be worried bout you no matter what. Whether there was a baby or not. Baby complicates things but, it don't really change nothin. That's the same reason Carol would be mad at me no matter what. Baby is here and its comin sooner rather than later. There ain't no redo's on this Beth so don't be wishing for what might have beens. And Carol," he sighed running a hand through his markedly cleaner and still somewhat damp hair," she'll get over it eventually. Didn't realize the direction she was thinkin in. Guess I can be pretty oblivious that way."

With a soft smile and nudge of her shoulder the blonde joked," Don't know bout that you seemed to just fine when I was the one doin the offering."

Locking his intense blue orbs onto hers the hunter replied with absolutely no humor in his voice," Only a fool would turn down something he'd been waitin his whole life ta find darlin. I may be an idiot when it comes to relationships but, even I know when I am bein handed everything I ever dreamed about on a damn platter by an angel. Nuances and hints when it comes to people and relationships," he laughed bitterly," yeah those go right over my head. But, even I can't ignore fate when it drops an anvil on my thick skull."

Beth was still reeling from the hunter's confession when he stood and brushed his pants off before reaching out a hand for her. When she just stared at it for a moment still in a daze he smirked before grunting," Ya with me darlin?"

The question was an ambiguous one with so many connotations that Beth could barely wrap her mind around them all as she stared at the hunter's outstretched hand. In the end however, she realized it didn't matter what he actually meant because she would always be with him no matter what question he was actually asking.

"Yeah," she agreed placing her hand in his and sucking in a deep breath as his calloused digits closed around her own," yeah I am with you. Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they had gotten back to the camp Rick had managed to organized everyone and while some people looked less than thrilled to be moving already others looked downright jubilant. Abe was practically vibrating enthusiasm for the trek ahead and was barking orders to those he didn't feel were moving fast enough. Glancing at Maggie Beth could tell her sister was tired but, she was packed and ready sitting against Glenn who was distractedly stroking her hair. As Daryl gathered up their stuff Beth moved to sit with her sister and brother in law.

"You okay," she asked Maggie as she watched Daryl sling her pack over his shoulders with his own. He'd already made it clear that if they were going to be moving constantly she wouldn't be carrying anything but, their baby.

"Mhmmm," her sister hummed smiling at her softly," tired but, I'll cope. Rick made it pretty clear he thinks we need to keep moving. I don't necessarily disagree. How about you?"

Glancing towards the hunter again Beth smirked," Daryl isn't thrilled but, I know I can handle it. He agrees if rather reluctantly," reaching out to stroke her sister's hair she reported," it actually gets easier at a point. In the beginning you're really tired but, then you get to a point where you aren't. I know that's likely to change again soon but, for now I am good."

"I need to get to that point sooner rather than later," Maggie joked earning a chuckle from Glenn. There threesome's conversation was interrupted when Morgan broke through the tree line practically dragging a reluctant and very vocal Carol. Beth wasn't sure what the woman was angrily ranting at the quiet man about but, whatever it was he seemed rather unfazed by her. Tilting her head to the side Beth contemplated the rather interesting dynamic just as Rick ordered that everyone move.

They walked then for five hours well past dusk before Rick called a halt for the day. Everyone was so exhausted that they ate quickly, established a watch, and retired to their beds if they weren't on first watch. The sheriff kept up the grueling pace with Daryl right by his side for the remaining miles to the outskirts of Asheville. Beth was never alone with either Daryl or Maggie or Michonne by her side carefully watching her for signs of fatigue. She knew that she was the gauge by which Daryl and Rick were pushing the group. If she had faltered they would have stopped but, she didn't so in the men's minds everyone else was fit enough to go on as well.

Surprisingly while Beth was tired at the end of every day she wasn't exhausted. As she had told Maggie she'd found her second wind and Daryl was ensuring that she got plenty of rest at night. He never allowed her to take watch and when he had to he'd make sure he got first watch knowing that she wouldn't sleep without him nearby. The entire time he sat with her wrapped in his arms he would be trying to coax her into sleep but, she never could while knowing that he had to stay awake to protect them. It wasn't until he was stretched out next to her that she could finally find her way into dreamless oblivion.

The trip was relatively uneventful in that the only threat they ever encountered was walkers. The undead were easily dealt with by the group that acted by necessity as a fully functioning unit. The newer members such as Spencer, Aaron, Eric, and Morgan blended in seamlessly and the forced activity kept individual members disagreements at bay. Beth was unsure how that would play out when they finally stopped because she was keenly aware that Carol was still seething. Morgan kept the woman close but, there was rarely a time that Beth didn't feel her angry eyes on her. Beth used the time to work through her differences with Maggie and to reconnect or connect with everyone else and by the time they were approaching Asheville she once more felt like a fully functioning member of their family. She knew that she still needed to try to talk to Carol but, she had gauged that the woman was not ready yet. She was still barely even speaking to Daryl, only grunting at him when she had too, which Beth knew was wearing on him.

While he hadn't said anything the blonde knew that the hunter hated the distance between himself and his close friend. He just wasn't sure what to do about it. As much as she didn't want to interfere Beth was fairly certain that she would have to. She would need to talk to Carol and convince the woman to approach Daryl otherwise the conversation that they needed to have would never happen. Daryl had been hurt too badly by Carol's accusations and he wasn't the type to face that damage to a relationship head on. He was more the duck and avoid type which while Beth never let him do Carol was fully participating in due to her own anger and hurt. The blonde knew they could mend their relationship but, that they were going to need a strong push to do so.

Finally after almost ten days of walking their rag tag little group reached the city of Asheville. The beautiful mountains around them stole Beth's breathe and she could tell that most of the others agreed with her. Since it was close to dusk anyway Rick called a halt to their progress for the day declaring that in the morning they would start looking for a place to call home. Beth couldn't contain her excitement when Daryl came to sit beside her placing a plate of food between them to share.

"What has you in such a good mood," the hunter questioned popping a piece of squirrel into his mouth.

"I don't know," Beth joked good naturedly bumping her shoulder into his.

"Really," the hunter mused sporting a small grin of his own as he examined her features clearly catching on to her joke without much prompting.

Giving up the ruse she smiled brightly," I just know this is going to work this time Daryl. I just….I have this feeling you know. I never felt like this before but, this time….this is about new beginnings and we've earned this one. This group has earned this one and I just know it's going to work out."

His smile dimming somewhat the hunter mused thoughtfully," I hope you're right darlin. I really do."

"It isn't about hope Daryl," Beth offered smiling," it's about faith. Ya gotta have faith that this is going to work out and I do. You should to. Faith's gotten us both this far when it shouldn't have. "

When he just shrugged in return she pulled a piece of meat apart before murmuring," I want to go with you tomorrow when you go looking for a place. I don't want to stay at the base camp."

When Daryl just stared at her Beth continued," You know I can help. I can do things now. I don't want to stay here like a helpless little girl. I am not her anymore. I am not that Beth."

"No you're not," the hunter acknowledged with a dip of his chin," but, ya realize it would be safer for the baby if you stayed here."

"It would be safer for the baby if I stayed with you," Beth countered not above playing on Daryl's insecurities to make her point. She knew she was up to being included and that she would be a help not a hindrance. She also knew that Daryl hated having her out of his sight. He knew that she could take care of herself and he trusted others in their family to help her if need be but, he preferred to have her near him at all times. Beth assumed although she had not delved into it too much that his anxiety about being separated from her had to do with what had happened at the funeral home. Sometimes his hovering annoyed her but, mostly she enjoyed having him around so she hadn't addressed the issue yet. She knew at some point she was going to have to but, now when everything was so unstable and unsettled, it wasn't the time for it. She saw on his face the minute she had made her point because the acceptance was clear even without his verbal agreement.

"Okay," he muttered clearly not happy even though he was agreeing," You can come with Michonne, Rick, and I in the morning but, you gotta promise ta be cautious. None a that hero stuff you seem ta like ta do lately."

"No hero stuff," she reassured reaching down to grasp his hand in her own. Raising it to her lips she kissed his knuckles while offering him a brilliant smile," thank you for recognizing that I need to help."

"You're your own woman Beth," Daryl muttured," I ain't about ta tell you what ta do. Ain't like you'd listen anyway. Sides your right I'd rather have ya where I can keep an eye on ya. It's your sister whose gonna have something ta say about this. Don't be wastin that sweetness on me. Ya better be savin it ta cajole her cuz she ain't gonna be pleased bout this."

Still smiling as she turned back to her dinner Beth mused that Daryl was most likely right. Maggie wasn't going to be thrilled about her desire to be included in the search for a new home and Beth was sure she was going to kick up a fuss. Turning her mind to ways to sweet talk her sister Beth leaned her head on Daryl's shoulder as exhaustion from the long day finally settled deep in her bones. She was sure she could soothe Maggie now that they had come to an understanding about their relationship. She just needed to figure out the right things to say. Gazing across the camp she saw Carol angrily sharpening a knife against a wet stone her dinner forgotten at her side as she glanced periodically in their direction. Never mind Maggie Beth mused watching the older woman, she better save her sweet talking for Carol. Cuz she still hadn't figured out what to say to her to open the conversation she knew they needed to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for not getting this update out sooner. As always thanks in advance to everyone who favorites, follows, or reviews. It’s always rewarding to get positive feedback and it helps to fuel the creative process and excitement about getting the next update out. Also a special thanks to any and all guest reviewers who I am not able to respond to. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave feedback it is greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Beth found herself sucked into the argument Daryl had predicted with Maggie. Her sister was staying behind, it was something she and Glenn had agreed on, and she had assumed that Beth would be as well. Upon finding out that she actually planned to accompany Daryl Maggie's face had darkened almost immediately.

Turning on the hunter the brunette barked," Daryl are you out of your mind? You have no idea what you guys are going to find or what could happen. Beth should be staying here like me because it's safer for her and the baby. I know she isn't going to want to but, that's where you have to step up and tell her that going isn't safe."

Shifting his crossbow against his shoulder Daryl grunted," She says she's up to it and I believe her. Ain't gonna leave her behind if she wants ta go."

Hands moving to her hips Maggie pinned him with a burning look as she accused," This has to do with you not wanting to let Beth out of your sight, not with what's best for her. She isn't going to disappear again Daryl. She's here and she's real and she isn't going anywhere. Get a grip and realize that this isn't what's best for either of them."

Beth watched the hunters face pale at her sisters accusation. While Maggie wasn't necessarily wrong, and she knew others had noticed Daryl's perpetual hovering, she hadn't wanted to address it yet. The hunter wasn't ready to hear it and she knew deep down he needed more time to adjust to having her back. They had been separated for almost five months. She had only been back with the group for a few weeks. She understood how he felt because it still felt surreal to her sometimes.

"Maggie," Beth snapped sidling closer to Daryl in a show of support," Daryl and I made this decision together. The same way you and Glenn did. I didn't ask for your input and it isn't appreciated. You and Glenn get to make your own choices and Daryl and I should be afforded that same luxury. I am not asking you to agree just to respect what we've decided."

"Bethy," Maggie breathed anguish clear on her features.

Reaching out to grasp her sister's hand the blonde reassured," It's going to be fine Mags. Daryl isn't going to let anything happen to me. If you don't trust me than trust in that and quit worrying so much. Like you just told Daryl I am not going anywhere."

Squeezing her hand in return Maggie griped good naturedly," When did you get so determined?"

"I've always been that way," the blonde smiled in return," you just weren't paying close enough attention that's all."

"Promise me you're going to be careful," the brunette chastened with a worried smile.

"I promise," Beth agreed dropping her sister's hand to move back to Daryl's side. Smiling up at the hunter she chuckled," I've already gotten this speech once from this one and I've promised to refrain from any hero like behavior so no worries okay."

Maggie sighed in consternation clearly understanding that she wasn't going to change Beth's mind so turning to Daryl she chastised," You better take care a them."

Bumping Beth lightly with his shoulder Daryl met Maggie's eyes solemnly as he promised," I will. With my life. "

Something about the hunter's tone was so serious that neither Beth nor Maggie misunderstood what he was saying.

"Hey," Beth murmured reaching down to grasp his hand in hers his tone causing emotion to well uncomfortably within her.

The hunter had just looked down at her when the moment was interrupted by Rick barking," Let's go people. I want everyone in their assigned groups and over here. We have a few things to discuss before everyone heads out and we're burning daylight."

Putting a hand on Beth's back Daryl ushered her towards Michonne as everyone else who was participating in the search joined their group. There were two other groups of four besides Rick's with Abe leading one comprised of himself, Rosita, Spencer, and Sasha and Glenn leading the other which included Aaron, Tara, and Carol. Carl, Enid, Judy, Maggie, Eugene, Eric, and Morgan were all staying at the base camp.

Surveying everyone gathered around him Rick shifted from foot to foot for a moment looking down and then back up at everyone with a serious expression. After taking a deep breath he began," I know we all pushed hard to get here and that the last couple of weeks have been a bit," he paused and threw a quick smile in Beth's direction," overwhelming in both good and bad ways. We could have made Alexandria a home the same way we did with the prison but, in the end we weren't meant to keep either place."

The sheriff shrugged before continuing, " But, this is a new start for us, for all of us. We've all lost something on this journey and I know at times it's seemed pretty hopeless but, we've gotten things back too," clapping Daryl on the shoulder Rick continued," things we didn't even dare to hope we could have returned and we can have a home too…..we deserve one and this is where we are going to make that happen."

Everyone around Rick was nodding enthusiastically by then as the group's leader continued," We all know what we're looking for, somewhere safe, defensible, somewhere we can make into a permanent home. We split up and we spend the day searching. If you find something make sure you examine it completely and then come back to camp. Everyone comes back by dusk and we'll all talk about what we found and what our options are. No one stays out past dusk, if you aren't back by then," he took a moment to meet each and everyone's eyes," we know something is wrong and we'll come looking for you. Any questions?"

When no one uttered a word Rick nodded at them and the groups quickly dispersed everyone intent on finding what they hoped would be their permanent residence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick, Daryl, Beth, and Michonne were the last group to leave the camp after Daryl suggested that they might want to skirt the city and head into the mountains.

"You think that's our best bet," Rick had questioned.

When the hunter had simply nodded Rick had directed, " Lead the way than man," and the group had begun the quiet trek. The silence was occasionally broken when Rick and Daryl conversed about this or that but mostly the two men took point and worked like the well-oiled machine that they were with little or no verbal communication needed.

Beth and Michonne trailed along behind and Beth took the time to enjoy the mild early winter weather while taking in the beautiful landscape around her. When she became warm from walking she removed her long sleeve shirt and tied it around her burgeoning waist. Her actions caught Michonne's attention and when she caught the other woman's prolonged look Beth raised her eyebrow in question.

Never one to mince words the older woman mused thoughtfully," You wanna tell me why you're avoiding that baby. You haven't held her once and don't think I haven't caught you watching her. You want to so why don't you tell me why you haven't."

Not expecting the question and completely caught off guard but, not the least bit confused by what Michonne was alluding to, Beth stalled for a moment by kicking a pebble in her path before murmuring, " Seems to be plenty of people to take care of her now," raising her eyes to the huntresses she muttered," she seems pretty bonded to you for example. Besides," she paused to fiddle with the snap on her knife's holster," I doubt she remembers me anyway. She was so little and it's been so long since the prison. A baby wouldn't remember me after all that time and I was just her babysitter anyway. I wasn't anyone important."

Beth knew that her tone had turned somewhat sullen but, she was unable to keep the emotion out of her voice try as she might. Refusing to look towards Michonne after her statement she was still aware of the other woman's eyes boring into her.

Slyly the huntress pressed," You expect me to believe you're staying away from that baby….that baby that you raised like your own because you think she won't remember you? Try again Beth Greene because that isn't gonna fly with me. You know you were more than her babysitter and it doesn't matter how many people she's around, she'll always need you, so why don't you tell me what's really going on in the complicated little head of yours because even Daryl's noticed and he doesn't have the balls to confront you about it."

When Beth's head shot up at that she found Michonne smirking at her," Yeah I went to him first," she clarified," figured with how you two are now that he would be the one to bring it up to you. But, he's all worried about upsetting you because of the baby and he didn't want to bring it up if you weren't wanting to talk about it. I don't have any problem prying," she continued smiling as she added," we both know pregnancy doesn't make you weak and you my dear are much stronger than this. So tell me what's going on. That little girl misses you. She needs you and it's time you got your head straight for her but, for you too. You need this as much as she does."

More than a little unsettled by Michonne's insistent prying Beth ground out defensively with an edge to her voice," She doesn't need me."

"Bullshit," Michonne spat prompting a flush of red to color Beth's features.

Turning to glare at the other woman the blonde rasped angrily," I lost her Michonne. I lost her at the prison when I had one job and that job was to protect her. I lost her and when Daryl told me we had to go I did. I ran away and I left her."

Huffing with self-disgust Beth continued," She could have died. I thought she was dead…..and if she had been," she paused to glare fiercely at the huntress," it would have been my fault because I left her there to die. She doesn't need me. When it got tough I left her and you didn't. Back there at Alexandria you protected her and I couldn't."

Against her will Beth felt hot tears gathering in her eyes. When they began to trek down her cheeks she swiped at them angrily ignoring Michonne's sharp intake of breath at her confession.

Chuckling angrily she continued in a self-deprecating manner," Some mother I am going to be right. I already left one baby to die. Can't imagine how many things I am gonna screw up with this one."

Beth's forward progress was suddenly halted when Michonne reached out to grasp her arm gently. Turning the blonde towards her the huntress looked her forcefully in the eye as she calmly intoned," You know none of that is true. What happened at the prison wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it," Beth snapped back," I had one job to get Judith and get on that bus."

"And if you'd done that you'd both be dead," Michonne snapped right back," Ty got Judith out safely and Daryl got you out. It's the way it was meant to be. It doesn't mean you're going to be a bad mother. It doesn't mean you were a bad mother. My son died Beth and you helped me to see it wasn't my fault….you and that special little girl. Judith is here, and she needs you, and you need to understand that what happened at the prison wasn't your fault."

When Beth sucked even more into herself Michonne crooned softly as she reached out to stroke a lock of hair off Beth's face," Sweetheart stop punishing yourself. Stop punishing that little girl and just hold her."

The intense moment between the two women was broken when Daryl suddenly turned around realizing that two members of the group weren't right behind them. Taking in the scene before him the hunter barked," Hey," before striding towards them with worry painting his features.

Rick was right behind the hunter as Michonne pressed again," I want you to promise me that when we get back to camp you're going to hold her."

Feeling mildly panicked Beth looked back and forth between the persistent huntress and the rapidly approaching hunter as intense emotion swirled within her. She wanted to believe Michonne's words she just wasn't sure if she could.

Before she could formulate a response Daryl was at her side and raising a hand protectively to her back as he barked gruffly," Come're."

Turning on Michonne he growled," I told ya I didn't want that being brought up ta her yet. She ain't ready. Ya didn't have no right. Specially not out here….not now."

Beth wasn't sure how the hunter had correctly deduced what they were talking about but, he had always been observant, so she wasn't all that surprised. She was slightly taken aback by how aggressively Daryl was acting towards Michonne however but, before she could get too worried Rick quickly stepped between them with a softly uttered," Alright everyone take a deep breath and calm down."

Turning soft worried eyes to her the sheriff questioned," Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath Beth realized she had to make a split second decision. She could be weak and tell Rick that no she wasn't okay, most likely starting an altercation between Daryl and Michonne, or she could pull it together and take the high road that she had lately always been trying to adhere to. She wasn't sure that she could ever forgive herself for what she had done but, she recognized the wisdom in at least part of Michonne's council. The only one that she was truly punishing with her behavior was Jude. She owed it to her to hold her and to see if Michonne was right about the baby still needing her.

Swallowing her pride and stepping away from Daryl Beth straightened before meeting Rick's eyes and whispering softly but, firmly and with strong conviction," I am fine. Michonne is right and she was right to press me. Jude doesn't deserve me avoiding her and when we get back to camp I'd like to hold her if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is," Rick was quick to reassure her as he raised a gentle hand to her shoulder. Squeezing softly he encouraged," Beth honey you're the closest thing my daughter had to a mother at the prison. What you did for my family back then….I can't ever repay you for that. Jude loves you and I know she's missed you."

Choking back emotion Beth just nodded at the sheriff and sensing that she needed a break from the intense scrutiny being bestowed upon her Daryl pressed her back gently with his hand as he encouraged," We're wastin daylight. We need ta get movin."

There was silent assent from the group as everyone started following the hunter once more. However, instead of pairing up with Rick Daryl was sure to keep Beth at his side something that wasn't lost on the blonde. While she appreciated the sentiment she wasn't sure that it was really necessary. But, since it seemed to be making him happy or at least it appeared to calm him by giving him something to do she allowed him to hover.

Their little group continued walking for close to two more hours before Daryl suddenly indicated that they should turn onto a gravel side road. No one questioned the hunter's instincts or when forty five minutes later he led them off that gravel road onto what appeared to be an overgrown logging road. It wasn't long before the road narrowed and then began to climb into the mountains. The trek was slow but, steady and very quickly Beth began to see the potential of where they were headed. She only hoped that there was something worthwhile at the top. When they had gone about two miles up the road narrowed again and became barely wide enough for one vehicle. Beth imaged that at one time it had been wider but, without maintenance the forest had moved in to reclaim the path making it barely wide enough for one four wheel drive vehicle to pass.

Then they were winding up the side of the mountain and while beautiful Beth realized just how treacherous the path was. It was defensible however, and that was exactly what had Rick and Michonne chattering quietly beside she and Daryl. They saw the potential too, no one would get up this mountain without them knowing about it as the forest around them was thick and as they neared the top the road wound between the side of the mountain itself and a shear drop off.

Finally they reached the plateau coming face to face with a huge log home sitting high above the surrounding area. Dropping off on all sides around the house in gentle rolling waves were several acres of cleared pasture land and beyond that forest as far as the eye could see. The log home itself was quite large sitting high on a very deep stone foundation that appeared window less and door less. The only two ways into the house included long wooden steps up onto the wrap around porch. The rest of the house beyond the foundation had a moderate amount of widows on the first floor but, the second floor had expansive windows which , Beth could only image would let in a substantial amount of light. There was a moderate sized pond behind the house and a couple of outbuildings dotted the remainder of the lot. The whole place had an air of abandonment about it that led Beth to believe no one was currently living there.

Letting out a quiet whistle Rick turned to Daryl with an amazed expression on his face," How the hell did you know this was up here?"

"Didn't," the hunter muttered, "was just a hunch that paid off. Merle and I used ta find places like this when we'd go huntin. Nothin this elaborate or anythin but, hunting lodges just the same. This one's just a tad more," the hunter paused as if searching for the right word," upscale than what I am used ta findin."

Stepping forward it was Michonne who suggested," So should we check it out. See if anyone's already staked a claim?"

"Let's," Rick agreed already heading for the porch.

They approached the house with caution, followed the protocols of knocking on the doorframe, and clearing the house but, no one actually expected to find anyone and they didn't. It didn't actually appear that anyone had entered the house in a long time possibly not since the turn itself. A thick layer of dust covered everything in the lodge but, the quality of the furnishings was undeniable anyway. The great room boasted a huge fireplace and smaller fireplaces graced several of the downstairs rooms including a couple of the bedrooms. Due to its remote location the lodge had solar panels which provided electricity and it was obvious there had to be a well also. As they were exploring the first level it was Beth who made the best find when she stumbled upon a large twelve by twelve pantry full of perfectly stored staples including flour and sugar and boxes of military grade MRE's with a twenty-five year shelf life.  
"We're takin some a these with us for tonight," Daryl had exclaimed ripping open a box and shoving multiple meals ready to eat into his pack.

The second floor yielded six more bedrooms, several of which had fireplaces of their own, and two of which that had two sets of bunk beds each.

"Definitely plenty of room for sleeping," Rick had exclaimed upon examining the upstairs.

A tour of the rest of the property revealed that the land looked ripe for planting, the pond appeared stocked, and the outbuildings were filled with useful outdoor equipment. Daryl was certain that one of the smaller buildings could be turned into a smoke house for curing meat and one of the larger out buildings appeared to have once been a stable. There was no longer any sign of livestock but, that didn't mean that animals couldn't still be found.

They had paused on their way back to the house when Daryl leaned down to ask," What do ya think darlin?"

Watching Michonne and Rick as they circled the house once more examining the foundation Beth turned to smile at the hunter as she mused," I think it's perfect and I don't think either of the other groups are going to find anything near as nice. "

"Maybe they will," the hunter suggested while pulling a water bottle and a granola bar out of his pack. Handing her the bottle he nodded at it clearly prompting her to drink.

She took several heathy gulps before handing it back to him with a cheeky smile," They won't. This is exactly what we need. I knew all we needed to do was have a little faith."

Peeling back the wrapper of the granola bar the hunter handed it to her as he cautioned," Don't get attached to it darlin. It's just a place and sooner or later we might need ta leave it just like we've needed ta leave all the others."

Accepting the snack Beth couldn't keep the grin off her face," True enough, it's just bricks and mortar, and it's the people that make a place a home but, I just can't shake the idea that this place is the place Daryl. This is a place we can finally settle."

Offering her a gentle smile he agreed," I hope your right we're gonna be needin a place like that soon," reaching out to stroke a loose lock of hair off her face he queried," how are ya feelin? Ya holdin up okay?"

"Mhmmm," she hummed around a mouthful of granola," I feel good. The babies been squirming around a bit but, I am used to it now."

Cocking his head to the side questioningly Daryl gestured for her to sit on the front steps as they waited for Michonne and Rick," What's it feel like," he asked as he moved to sit himself.

Contemplating how to explain it as she finished the last mouthful of her snack she finally said," At first it felt like butterflies or something really slight. I wasn't really sure what it was. But, now it feels more definite like little kicks and jabs. They startled me more than anything at first. They don't hurt or anything like that they're still pretty slight but, I can definitely feel movement."

Grinning at him she mused," Your son or daughter likes the sound of your voice because they always get a little more active when you're talking."

Ducking his head but, not doing so quickly enough to hide his grin the hunter muttered," Don't guess that happens very much then."

Unable to stop a chuckle from escaping she reached over to slap at him playfully," You talk more than you think," then still grinning," they're pretty considerate so far too. More active during the day and less at night so I still get a good night's sleep."

"They get that from your side then," Daryl rasped," ain't never met a considerate Dixon before."

"Now you're just being modest," Beth teased sliding closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder," you're the most considerate man I've had occasion to be involved with."

Grinning down at her with a teasing smile of his own the hunter ribbed," Darlin I am the only man you've had occasion to be involved with. Those boys you played around with clearly weren't skilled in the area of being considerate to one's partner and they certainly weren't men."

Peaking up at him from underneath her lashes she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as she whispered shyly," What exactly are you alluding to Daryl?"

"I ain't alludin ta nothing darlin," the hunter breathed as he gazed down at her," Ya think I missed the look on your face that night. Was the first time anyone ever made ya feel like that," then with a self-confident smirk and slight dip of his chin he challenged," go ahead….tell me I am wrong."

There was a long pause as they gazed at each other intensely for several moments, images indelibly etched in their minds flashing before each of them, before Beth finally confessed," You aren't wrong you incredibly observant man. How much of that night do you remember? We've never really talked about it and you'd been drinking."

"Darlin," he mused stroking a hand lightly over the crown of her head and down her back," takes more than a little moonshine ta make me forget. I remember every look on your face that night," then pausing as pain flooded his features in place of his amusement he forced out," remembered it so clearly ya haunted my dreams every night I dared ta try ta sleep til the moment ya stepped out a those woods back at Alexandria."

Beth's equilibrium was rocked by the hunter's rapid shift in mood. He had gone from confident gentle teasing to deeply troubled in the span of several seconds. She had seen hints of sorrow in Daryl, had seen the worried looks the others had thrown at him here and there, had overheard snippets of conversation she knew she wasn't supposed to but, she wasn't sure she had grasped just how affected the hunter had been by her loss until that moment.

Pulling back to examine his features she breathed out unsteadily," I haunted you?"

Raising his thumb to his mouth Daryl mumbled lowly anguish clear in his voice," Yeah that night, the one at the moonshine shack, and the one at the funeral home too. When I couldn't man up enough ta tell ya what I was really thinkin. Dreamed about those moments every damn time I closed my eyes. Was equal parts a blessing and a curse."

Watching him carefully she pressed," I am not really seeing the blessing in any of that. You make it sound like you were being tortured. Why don't you explain it to me?"

The hunter paused appearing as if he was gathering his thoughts before shrugging self-consciously and moving to take a rather aggressive bit out of his cuticle.

Already anticipating the move Beth quickly covered his hand with her own, stopping him from following through with the intended action, before cajoling softly," Daryl come on talk to me."

When he raised rather troubled eyes to her Beth couldn't stop herself from reaching out and cupping his cheek. She knew he wouldn't appreciate the tender gesture but, something in his weary expression wouldn't allow her to not reach out to him. Truth be told she had been expecting this conversation a long time ago. Every moment of their time together since their reunion she had wondered how long it would be before they got to this point. Up until now the hunter had mostly managed to keep himself together, to take everything in stride, and to be her rock. But, she had known this reckoning had to come at some point, she had learned Daryl too well to think it wouldn't. He presented himself as impervious to emotion and strong connections with people but, she knew that was all a façade. The hunter was a deeply emotional person who developed strong ties to those few that he connected with. He was extremely loyal and desperately in need of an emotionally intimate relationship with someone he trusted. That needing was one of the things that drew Beth so strongly to him. He didn't let many people see it, didn't lower the walls enough to expose that tender part of himself often but, he did it with her, and it drew her like a moth to a flame. Stroking her thumb rhythmically over his cheek she waited, as he searched her eyes deeply, unsure what he was looking for.

He must have found whatever it was eventually because the tension drained out of him en masse as he confessed," Most nights I couldn't decide if I couldn't wait ta fall asleep or if I never wanted too. I knew every damn night that as soon as my eyes closed you'd be there and I couldn't stand facing you and knowing I could never make things right, that I'd failed ya. You were gone and I was never gonna get ta tell ya what I'd been thinkin that night. You'd never get ta know how special you were and no matter how much I didn't want to relive that every damn night I was more terrified that I'd fall asleep and you wouldn't be there. I was petrified that one night you'd just be gone, that I'd never see ya again, that over time your face would face away, that I 'd be alone again then."

Pausing to gather himself Daryl shuddered against Beth as he whispered," Finally I just stopped sleepin unless I was absolutely exhausted. I didn't dream then, my body was too tired I guess, and not sleepin unless I virtually passed out seemed like the safest bet. I didn't have ta see ya and I didn't have ta be afraid I wouldn't see ya. I could run away from it, from what I felt, and pretend that everything was alright. It wasn't but, I thought I was doin a damn good job a keepin up the pretense. Rick says it ain't true though. Now that your back he don't feel the need ta tiptoe around me anymore and he told me I wasn't foolin no one."

Giving the hunter a moment Beth slid her hand from his face back down to where Daryl's clasped digits rested against his thighs. Cupping them with her own she prompted softly," What did you want to tell me at the funeral home? What was it you didn't get to say?"

His head swinging around at her question Daryl appeared panicked for a long moment. Seeking to soothe him Beth quickly reassured," It's okay if you aren't ready to tell me. Just say so. I can wait if you need."

"Nah," he snapped appearing if anything even more rattled by her hasty attempt at reassurance," don't wanna wait anymore. I learned my lesson from before, this world is too unpredictable ta think I got time ta say what needs sayin. Either one a us might be gone tomorrow and I don't wanna lose my chance ta say this ta you. I don't want ya ta always be left wonderin."

"Shhh hey shhh," Beth soothed the almost frantic hunter as she scooted even closer into his side before wrapping one arm around him tightly, "it's okay. I knew, I think I always knew, even if you didn't say it I think I knew."

"I want to though," he growled," I ain't a coward."

Chuckling softly despite the emotionally charged atmosphere surrounding them Beth soothed," No one in their right mind would accuse Daryl Dixon of being a coward. I know it isn't that. I know how hard it is for you to talk about these kinds of things Daryl and I don't want you to feel pressured to have to. If you're ready to then great I am all ears but, if you're not that's okay too."

Lurching away from her suddenly the hunter was on his feet before Beth could register that he'd moved. Adjusting herself so that she didn't topple off the steps she watched with a raised eyebrow as he paced a few steps away from her his agitation having returned full force.

Suddenly swinging back around he croaked as if he could barely force the words past his tightly constricted throat," I didn't want ta stay at that funeral home cuz I thought there were good people," he stumbled a little over his words as he continued," I mean I did think there were….I do think there are….but, that ain't why I wanted ta stay there with you."

Recalling their conversation from that long ago night Beth cocked her head to the side curiously as she drawled," Okayyyyy…..so why did you want to stay there then?"

Obviously struggling with himself as he fidgeted Daryl finally blurted out," I ain't never been as happy as I was there with you. I ain't never…," he trailed off for a moment before finally looking her dead in the eyes again," I ain't never felt that close to anyone before. You made me feel special, like I mattered ta you, like you knew me enough ta know what I was thinkin without me havin ta say it. You accepted me, made me feel like I could be the guy you thought I was. I didn't want ta lose that. I didn't want other people ta come along and get between us," looking away from her again he blushed with clear discomfiture as he finished," was selfish but, I wanted ta keep ya to myself. Figured that if we stayed there chances were no one else would come along and I knew we could make it work."

Raising his thumb to his mouth he finished," Shoulda known it wasn't gonna work out that way. You were too good ta be true and more than I deserved. I ain't allowed ta keep nothin good."

Daryl's despair as he finished tore at Beth's heart but, she was still struggling to understand exactly what he had confessed as he stood before her. She knew better than to have expected a straightforward confession of any kind but, it still took her several long moments to wrap her mind around what it was he had actually declared.

Finally heart pounding she smiled up at him like a silly school girl as she queried," I make you happy?"

"More than happy," he mused smiling softly back at her as his shoulders hunched forward protectively.

Beth understood that the hunter was confessing something much more complicated than what he was currently able to verbalize but, his simple confession warmed her heart, and she was so proud of him for conceding even this much. She wasn't even sure he understood the other things he felt enough to verbalize them. For now this would have to do.

Rising with a huge grin on her face as she approached him she confessed shyly," You make me happy too."

When he stepped towards her hesitantly she proclaimed," I would have stayed at the funeral home with you. I would have stayed there forever and we would have been happy. It would have worked."

Opening her arms to him in invitation Beth waited for him to step into her. He wavered appearing unsure for a split second before finally giving in and doing so. She had barely wrapped her arms around him before he was enveloping her in his own strong embrace. They were so wrapped up in each other that her chin was pressed securely against his shoulder and her rounded belly was flush against his own flat abdomen. Inhaling deeply she reveled in his familiar comforting scent before tipping her chin up so that her lips grazed the side of his neck," And you deserve to be happy Daryl. More than anyone I have ever known you deserve to be happy and this baby and I are going to make sure you are."

When Daryl just grunted and pulled her even closer Beth couldn't help but, to smile into the crook of his neck. Their moment was interrupted by the quiet tactful clearing of a throat. Stepping away from each other they turned to Rick and Michonne who were both observing them with ear splitting grins.

Apologetically Rick reminded them," We need to get moving if we want to get back to camp before dusk."

Reaching for the crossbow he had discarded on the steps Daryl smirked," Yeah wouldn't look good if we were the ones they sent a search party out for would it?"

"Don't think I could take Abraham's glee at a scenario like that," Michonne chimed in ruefully as she bumped shoulders affectionately with Rick. The move wasn't lost on Beth who cataloged it in her mind for later examination.

"And I don't think I would survive Maggie if we put her through that," Beth grinned as she headed back down the mountain," so let's get moving."

"Wait up girl," Daryl commanded jogging to catch up with her, his crossbow slung over his shoulder, as their small group began to navigate its way back down the mountain.

Their chatter quickly died off as they picked their way down the path each of them over whelmed by their own thoughts. Glancing over at the hunter periodically Beth couldn't help but, wonder what might have happened next if Rick hadn't interrupted when he did. She knew it was important for them to take things slowly right now, the baby had to come before anything else but, she desperately wanted to kiss Daryl again. She just wasn't sure if he'd be receptive to it. It had felt like he would have been earlier but, the moment was lost now. A desperate yearning to be closer to the hunter having lodged itself deep within her Beth mulled over ways to recreate the moment they had lost. It wouldn't be easy, there had only been a few such moments since their reunion but, she was determined to make it happen…and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks in advance to everyone who follows and/ or comments. It's always rewarding to get positive or constructive feedback and it helps to fuel the creative process and excitement about getting the next update out. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave feedback it is greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters.

The walk back to camp took longer than Beth would have thought and by the time they returned dusk was quickly closing in. The other two groups had apparently been back for several hours and Maggie, in an overly emotional display, had quickly run up to Beth and hugged her. The blonde had accepted the embrace and her sister's heightened emotional reaction because she understood how Maggie was feeling having been there herself more than a few times, pregnancy hormones were an irrational force of nature.

As she gazed over her sisters head patiently she caught her brother in laws eye and with amusement Glenn mouthed, "Thank you," to her clearly referencing the fact that they both knew Maggie's hormones were responsible for her over the top reaction and Glenn was clearly thankful for Beth's patient response to her sisters smothering of her.

It was Abraham who almost started a brawl when he smirked at Rick and Michonne and then glanced meaningfully up at the quickly descending sun," Damn man was getting the search party ready to come looking for you."

The sheriff then had to move quickly to restrain Michonne who had started to lunge at the big redhead before he had even stopped talking.

With a gentle hand still on her arm Rick smirked at Abe relaying, "Yeah I know we're late getting back but, it was worth it. Found a hell of a place and it might just be what we're looking for," tilting his head in challenge," How bout you? Did you guys find anything promising?"

Abraham deflated some then as he shook his head," Nope. Spent most of the day looking but, most everything we found and considered had a least one major strike against it."

Nodding Rick turned to Glenn who also offered a shake of his head and lowly uttered," We struck out too." Moving towards the camp fire Rick gestured for everyone else to follow him. En masse the group did and Daryl guided Beth to have a seat next to her sister.

Opening his pack he gestured towards the MRE's," You ladies get first pick. Then I'll pass it around ta everyone else." Dropping a hand to Beth's shoulder gently he murmured," Pick out somethin ya think Jude would like too and I'll go get her."

Rifling around in the pack Beth found a package of Spaghetti with beef sauce and tossed it to Maggie. Her sister's grateful smile and nod of thanks told her she'd made a good choice. Looking for something toddler friendly she pulled out a cheese tortellini and sauce entrée for Jude before spying a southwestern beef and black beans which she grabbed for Daryl. Leaving the two meals next to her spot at the campfire she stood up and moved to hand the pack to Sasha who was seated nearest to her. The bag slowly made its way around the campfire with Abe exclaiming quite loudly that he had never thought he'd be happy to see an MRE but, damn has he missed chicken, as he snatched a chicken with egg noodles and vegetables from the pack. By the time Daryl returned with Jude in his arms everyone had selected a meal and settled down to eat as Rick began to describe the lodge to the mostly captivated group.

Eyeing the two packages of food as he settled beside her with Jude the hunter muttered," Told ya to grab something for you and the baby. Know ya ain't a fan a southwestern food what's with the beef and black beans?"

With a feigned casual shrug Beth busied herself with opening the meals and pulling out the contents which included the entrée, a side dish of fruit, crackers, peanut butter spread, cookies, candy, and Gatorade drink mix. Pouring the drink mixes into their bottles of water she sighed," I am gonna share with Jude and that was the only beef and black beans I saw in the bag. I know you like southwestern food you told me so. I wanted to make sure you got it."

Turning she saw the hunter watching her with exasperation as he chastised gently," Ya need ta eat Beth. I woulda gotten something later or eaten what was left. Your pregnant, you, the baby, this little girl…..you all come first. I'll make due."

With a gentle smile she reassured," There's plenty of food here Daryl. It's a virtual feast and more than enough for two adults and a toddler. We'll all share it'll be fine."

As she watched Beth could see Daryl fidgeting uncomfortably. He didn't like to be fussed over and she knew it. He never put himself first but, that didn't mean that she wouldn't and he would just have to get used to it. Handing him the entrée she sassed with a little smirk," Eat tough guy you earned it today," before reaching hesitantly for Jude.

She knew what Daryl intended even if he hadn't said anything and she wasn't going to wait for him to suggest it. She wasn't a coward and Michonne had made her point earlier. If she was truly hurting Jude with her actions then that was supremely unfair to the baby. Her heart pounding she settled her hands gently on the baby before transferring her to her lap.

Jude went to her willingly and Beth could feel Daryl's watchful gaze on her as she settled the baby against her. It was awkward and for a few minutes she struggled to find a comfortable way to hold the child. It should have been easy but, the last time she'd held the baby she hadn't been six months pregnant and her belly made it difficult to find a comfortable position for both herself and Jude. Finally after some shifting and wiggling they both settled and Beth was left staring down into the baby's brilliant blue orbs.

There was a long moment of silence between the two as they stared at each other, Rick's voice droning on in the background, and Daryl's eyes boring into her. Beth could feel other eyes as well and figured that it was most likely Maggie and Michonne but, she was enthralled by the toddler and didn't dare tear her eyes away from her.

Finally her face serene Jude reached up a tiny hand and placing it on Beth's cheek she grinned at her displaying a toothy smile. The child's initial reaction might have meant anything but, her next action solidified in Beth's mind that the toddler absolutely remembered who she was. As a baby Judith had always thrown herself straight into Beth's arms, clapping her hands on Beth's cheeks, before snuggling her face into her neck. She had never done this with anyone else and since her return Beth had not witnessed the toddler doing this with anyone. After her toothy grin Jude wasted no time in throwing herself into her surrogate mothers arms. The toddler gently place her hands on either of Beth's cheeks before dropping them and turning to bury her little head into Beth's neck with a gleeful shriek. The child's reaction drew everyone's attention then and as she clutched her close Beth felt tears overflowing and spilling down her face.

Consciously reminding herself not to squeeze the toddler too tightly Beth rocked the baby for several long moments unable to stem the flow of tears. All of the past pain, sorrow, and guilt that she had been harboring rushed to the surface as she breathed in Jude's familiar scent and cradled her close. It was Daryl who finally drew her from the moment as he crouched in front of her appearing nervous and unsure. It was clear he couldn't discern the cause of her tears, whether they were from sorrow or happiness, and using one hand to swipe roughly at them she hastened to reassure him.

Bestowing a watery smile at him she breathed, " We're okay. We're okay now."

Aware that everyone else was watching them but, not at all concerned about it she watched the hunter as a relieved smile graced his features. Reaching out to place a palm to the toddlers back he rasped," Yeah ya are now aren't ya."

Beth just smiled not yet trusting herself to speak more than a few words intense emotions clogging her throat as she finally made peace with what had happened the day the prison fell. Sensing the moment was over Rick had drawn everyone else back into the conversation about the lodge as Beth began to feed Judith pieces of cheese tortellini. The toddler was clearly enjoying the pasta and Beth and Daryl laughed as she opened her mouth eagerly like a tiny baby bird each time she was ready to be given more.

Judith was contentedly nibbling on a peanut butter cracker and Beth was finishing off the side of canned fruit when Rick finally finished his monologue about the lodge and said, "Okay so that's about all I can tell you without everyone seeing it. What's the consensus? Is it viable? Anyone have a reason it ain't?"

There was silence for several long moments before Eric said rather hesitantly," It's sound too good to be true. Are we sure the people it belongs to aren't going to come back?"

"They ain't," Daryl piped up between mouthfuls of fruit, " place ain't been touched since before the turn. No one is comin back."

Nodding in Daryl's direction Aaron vowed," If Daryl says its good then I am all for it. He has good instincts and he has the most to lose out of all of us if this place isn't safe. Beth needs somewhere safe and soon. She can't keep traipsing around the country until the baby comes which is going to be sooner rather than later. "

Glenn was quick to agree," Aaron is right," glancing at Beth he smiled softly before continuing, " Beth and Maggie both need somewhere that's safe to rest and prepare. No place is going to be perfect but, this one sounds close to it. Maggie has time but, Beth really doesn't and if Daryl thinks this is best for her, for their baby, than I am inclined to trust him for her and for Maggie."

Nodding towards Rick, clearly honored by the faith being placed in him Daryl murmured," Ya know the place is perfect Rick."

The sheriff was nodding in agreement when Morgan drawled," Sounds like we've got a plan then. We head out at first light?"

There were many quiet murmurs of consent as everyone began to move around the camp to prepare for their final night out in the open. Daryl dropped a quick hand on Beth's shoulder as he informed her that he was going to organize the watch with Rick and Michonne soon came over to fetch Judith for the night. Beth was left alone for a short while before Daryl came back and announced that he didn't have a watch shift that night. Unrolling their bedrolls he was quick to prompt Beth to lay down and unable to fight her exhaustion from the days exertion she did. She was asleep within moments of her head hitting her makeshift pillow, the rhythmic pull of Daryl sharpening their knives on a wet stone lulling her to sleep, with dreams of clean sheets and a soft mattress dancing through her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the group broke down camp and set off early, every member eager to get to the lodge, and the promise of a permanent viable home. Spirits were high and the trek did nothing to dim them. As they reached the plateau and the lodge finally came into view there were general gasps of delight from many of the group's members and almost reverently they approached the house.

Not dropping their guard Daryl and Rick prompted everyone to wait as they once more secured the house and then not able to contain their smiles they ushered everyone inside. There was general chaos then as nineteen people clamored through the large house exploring it and delighting in what they found. After twenty minutes of chaos it was Maggie who finally called the group to order to divide up rooms. There were six bedrooms upstairs and they were quickly claimed. Aaron and Eric chose one with a queen size bed, Eugene, Morgan, and Spencer agreed to share one of the bunk bed rooms, and Michonne claimed a small room with a double bed. After some discussion Sasha, Enid, and Tara took the other room with the bunk beds, and Rick took the room next to Michonne which had two double beds and trundle bed that would work for Judith. Surprising everyone Abe had claimed a room with a queen bed for himself while Rosita choose a downstairs bedroom. That left four other bedrooms all on the first floor.

Three were side by side on the far end of the house near the room Rosita had already chosen, with queen or double beds, and the fourth was all the way on the opposite end of the house, near the kitchen. It had a king size bed, a fireplace, and the only private ensuite bathroom. Surprisingly it was Carol who suggested rather loudly that Beth should have that room.

When the stunned blonde turned towards the older woman Carol had simply shrugged before stating," Your pregnant you need that room more than any of the rest of us right now. It will be convenient for you for a lot of reasons."

When she'd glanced around the room to find everyone else nodding in agreement Beth had been speechless. She hadn't even remotely expected to have that room and she had just been about to tell Maggie that she was going to take the room next to Rosita, the one with the queen bed that shared a bathroom with the brunette.

Daryl seemed less inclined to argue with the groups consensus and snatching up both of their packs he'd dipped his head in the rooms direction as he'd prompted gently," Come on Beth lets go get settled."

This apparently had not been part of Carol's plan because immediately the older woman gaped," Daryl."

Turning to his friend, appearing surprised that she'd even spoken to him, the hunter grunted," What," in a less than congenial tone.

Her mouth hanging open Carol seemed at a loss for words for several seconds before finally snapping, " That room only has one bed."

Apparently not seeing the problem the hunter just looked at Carol for a long moment waiting for clarification. When she didn't offer it he didn't speak and it was Beth who touched his arm lightly before murmuring towards Carol," Don't do this now."

"Do what," the other woman spat turning towards Maggie," Are you just gonna let him do this? She's your sister."

The implication was clear and refusing to be dragged into it Maggie shrugged nonchalantly," Beth is an adult who can make her own choices and Daryl is the father of her child. I can understand why he wants to be with her and I can understand why she'd want him there. Caring for an infant is going to be hard enough. They might as well be in the same space doing it."By the storm clouds gathering on Daryl's features it was clear to Beth that he finally understood what Carol was implying and rather than see the situation escalate she grabbed his hand.

"Come on," she prompted softly but firmly as she tugged him towards their new room. Then over her shoulder towards Carol," I told you not to do this now."

Beth barely had time to take in the amazing space that was to be their bedroom before Daryl was throwing their packs on the bed and sneering," She ain't spoke ta me in days and now she does just ta say that. What the hell was that?"

"She thought you were going to take the spare room at the other end of the house," Beth whispered with a shrug.

"Why would she….," the hunter trailed off as he paused to examine the blonde's features. Then with confusion he asked her," Did you think I was going to take a separate room," then with sudden insecurity as he gestured towards their packs," do you want me to…?"

Quickly moving to reassure the hunter as his question trailed off unfinished Beth found herself shaking her head," No I don't want you to…take the spare room that is," then ducking her head she admitted," but, I didn't expect you to want to share the same room as me. I just thought…..I mean I know you worry about me but, we're safe here and I figured you'd want your own space….." she trailed off unsure how to continue.

Stepping into her space Daryl was quick to use a hand to tilt her chin upwards. The gentle move forced Beth to make eye contact with him and she could see his turmoil reflected back at her as he stroked a thumb across her jaw.

Finally after a long moment he murmured," I ain't no good at this. I ain't gonna say the right things, ain't gonna say what ya need ta hear from me but, I am gonna say what I gotta say anyway."

When Beth remained quiet, just staring at him Daryl continued still staring deeply into her eyes," Ya ain't in this alone Beth. That baby is just as much mine as it is yours. The responsibility for taken care a it both before it's born and after that's on both a us. I am here for you. Whatever you need from me I am here for you. I ain't gonna leave ya. I ain't gonna pretend that your just some girl or that I ain't responsible for creatin that life your carrying. You ain't just some girl. You're my girl and that's our baby and if anyone else in this groups got a problem with that tough. I lost ya once girl. Walked around like I was dead and honest ta God I wanted ta be. Whatever this is," he paused to gesture with his free hand around the room before placing it gently back on her hip," whatever second chance I've gotten with you. I ain't wastin it. I ain't doin that for nothin or no one."

Daryl was shifting uncomfortably as he finished and Beth could read the raw emotions behind his gaze as he continued to caress her gently. His admission might lack elegance but, it didn't lack for substance, and like the day before she understood what he was trying to tell her without needing it explicitly spelled out. They were in this together, a united front, a pair. They were partners in every sense of the word and unlike the day before they would not be interrupted. Her heart pounding she considered what she desperately wanted to do.

Holding his gaze Beth lurched up on her tip toes before leaning forward slowly, giving Daryl plenty of time to read her intentions and react if he wasn't interested in what she was about to offer. However he never flinched, the only indication that he understood her intentions coming in the form of his rapidly quickening breath, as she leaned towards him.

Beth felt her heart stutter in her chest the moment before her lips touched Daryl's. The hunter was still for a long moment as they kissed innocently before moving to deepen the intimate caress. The hand on her hip slid around to her back pulling her closer before the other slid down and around to join it. Simultaneously he slanted his mouth against hers using his tongue to probe gently as he begged entrance. When she parted her lips he wasted no time in delving inside. His tongue stroked hers as her own hands came up to thread themselves into his overly long hair. They kissed until they were both breathless and the need for oxygen finally drove them apart breaking the connection they had both been yearning for.

Panting wildly they continued to embrace each other and finally unable to hold the hunters intense stare any longer Beth dropped her head to lean it against his chest as she murmured softly," Daryl there's somethin I need ta tell ya. Now that we're safe I can't keep it ta myself anymore."

He pulled back then, enough to break the spell between them as he quirked an eyebrow at her and demanded perceptively," This somethin I shoulda known the minute ya stepped out a those woods?"

Gulping past the lump in her throat, deciding to just dive right in, Beth pulled back her thin long sleeve shirt to bare her right wrist. The silvery scar almost glowed in the bright natural light of the room and the blonde heard the sharp intake of the hunter's breath as he caught sight of the old injury. Seconds later his hand was closing softly around her wrist so that he could turn it to get a better look. The silence was deafening in those long moments and Beth couldn't even bring herself to look up and meet his eyes. She hadn't liked keeping this a secret, especially from Daryl but, there had never seemed like a good time to tell him before this moment.

Finally the hunter rasped softly, so softly it was almost unintelligible," That what I think it is?"

She just nodded unable to force words past her throat. She had faced this already, the fear, the anger, the feeling of being violated but, Daryl hadn't. He had no idea what she was about to tell him and she wished to God she didn't have too. No one should have to face the knowledge she was about to impart upon him.

Finally girding her courage around her like a mantel she raised her eyes to meet his as she confessed, " I was pregnant when those cops brought me to Grady and unbeknownst to everyone I fit perfectly into Dr. Edwards plan. Apparently he had been working on a cure but, what he'd come up with only lasted a short period of time, if someone was bitten, and it didn't create a lasting immunity. The doctor, Steven, he was determined to create immunity to the virus and he decided the best way to do that was to vaccinate women who had been bitten and to then get them to have a baby. He thought that if the mother was immune, even if only for a short period of time, at the time of the baby's conception then the baby might be born immune. I'll spare you the details of how the babies came about but as you can imagine it wasn't pleasant. I guess I was bitten outside the funeral home and the plan was the same for me until Steven realized I was actually already newly pregnant. It was so early on that he figured the vaccine might still do what he wanted," she trailed off giving Daryl the chance to process what she'd already told him.

"You were bit," the hunter growled fiercely once he was finally able to get past the shock that had stunned him into silence.

"I guess," Beth replied with a shrug.

Nodding his head at the obvious conclusion that Beth wouldn't be alive otherwise the hunter murmured," He gave ya that shit while you were pregnant. What the hell is it gonna do ta the baby?"

"For what it's worth," Beth began trying the glass half full approach, " I probably wouldn't be here talking to you right now if he hadn't. I should be dead. But, honestly I have no idea how it's going to affect the baby. Steven didn't know either. None of the other woman he had been trying this with had babies that I know of. He never got to test his hypothesis."

The hunter shook his head as if to clear it before pacing away from her and then whirling back towards her," If we weren't so damn far from Atlanta I would go back there just ta kill that bastard. Experimentin on woman, lettin um get raped, Noah told us bout that…..just so he could act like a damn Dr. Mengele. Bastard don't deserve ta live."

Reaching out to the incensed man, placing a gentle hand upon his arm, unable to completely suppress a smile Beth confessed," When I woke up from my coma I told him that if anything happened to either me or the baby you would skin him alive. Told him you were the best tracker in the state of Georgia and that there was no where he could run to avoid you. That you would find him and make him pay for what you'd done to me…..to your child. Poor man about had a heart attack."

Deflating some under her touch Daryl sneered," I still might hunt him down. People like that don't have a damn conscience. They're dangerous, more dangerous in this world then they ever were before, they shouldn't be allowed to wreak havoc on other people."

Nodding in full agreement Beth reminded him," I should be dead Daryl. I would be twice over if it weren't for him. The bite…the bullet….I should be dead," placing her hand gently on her rounded belly, "our baby should be dead," she raised imploring eyes to the hunter," I am not excusing his behavior and if something happens to our baby because of what he did I will hunt him down myself but, not everything he did was bad. He lost sight of right and wrong but, his intentions…..I don't think they were as nefarious as we would like to believe. I think," she paused to suck in a troubled breath, " I think he really thought he was making a difference. He didn't want to hurt the baby Daryl. He wanted to make the world a better place. He just," she paused to shake her head sadly," he just went about it the wrong way."

Deflating completely and reaching for her, pulling her into his arms, Daryl murmured," You're too good Beth. Too damn good for this world sweetheart. No one else would see beyond the violation that was done ta you at that damn place but, you."

Resting her head on his shoulder as Daryl held her Beth confessed," I have to see beyond it Daryl. I can't hold on to all the fear and hate and still live my life. I am terrified that what he did will have some kind of effect on the baby but, I can't hate him for giving us both a chance, not once but, twice. I know he did it for his own selfish reasons but, I am here…our baby is here because of that."

Pulling back and then leaning forward to kiss her gently on the forehead Daryl dropped his hand to her belly to caress it tenderly before questioning, " Did he tell you anythin about the baby. Bout whether it was healthy or not?"

Nodding Beth relayed," Steven was pretty concerned about the baby. He'd done a bunch of ultrasounds and stuff. He even did one after I woke up so that I could see for myself that everything was okay," grabbing the hunters hand and intertwining their fingers she confirmed," everything looked really good. The baby was right on target growth wise and Steven didn't have any concerns. He just couldn't tell me what the long term affects would be of what he'd done."

Beth could read the turmoil on Daryl's face. The hunter never liked to feel helpless and there was no greater feeling of helplessness than knowing that there might be something wrong with your child and only being able to wait to find out. Beth had been living with that feeling since she'd found out what Edwards had done. She wished she could have shielded Daryl from this but, it wasn't her secret to keep. As her child's father he deserved to know what could happen, what had happened, she had no right to keep him in the dark even if she'd wanted to do so to protect him, to spare him from this.

Finally the hunter seemed to shake off his emotions and pulling her by the hand he led her to the large king size bed. She followed willingly and after he'd settled himself against the headboard she moved to sit between his splayed legs. Settling back against the solid wall of his chest she relaxed as his arms encircled her and his palms came to rest against the swollen mound of their child. Looking down she found herself musing that she could no longer hide the evidence of what they had created together. She had barely been doing so a month ago. Now the evidence was irrefutable and she was struck by the thought that the time until the baby's birth was growing shorter and shorter each passing day. The increasing strength of the baby's movements was a key indication of this as well. As if sensing Daryl's touch the baby produced several rapid kicks in the area of her belly button. The movements were stronger than they had ever been and Daryl's sharp intake of breath seconds later alerted her to the fact that he had felt the movements as well.

Her eyes were still closed as he murmured against her shoulder into her ear," That what I think it was?"

"Mmhmmm," she agreed unable to keep from smiling," told ya the baby senses you. They've been pretty quiet so far today. You touch my belly and they kick. They recognize that you're there daddy."

Beth felt him shudder behind her and then came his quiet admission," Ain't never thought bout that word being directed at me."

Opening her eyes and tilting her head back so that she could watch him Beth questioned gently," What daddy," she couldn't keep the smirk from her tone as she reminded him," Daryl that is a baby you're touching in there. Do you need me to remind you how it got there because I can and you most certainly had a rather large part in it.

"Cheeky brat," the hunter chuckled softly as he leaned down to kiss the exposed skin of her neck where it joined her shoulder. Then almost challengingly," Remember a certain someone tellin me it'd be fine. That we didn't have nothin ta worry bout, yet," he paused his voice softening some as he caressed the place their child lay yet again," here I am with somethin ta worry bout and that pretty woman that told me this wouldn't happen callin me daddy."

Worry suddenly painting her features Beth queried, "I know we didn't plan on this Daryl. I mean jeez what are the odds. I know you're with me, I know that but, be honest with me please," she paused to reach up and cup his jaw," are you upset with me?" Seeing the confusion in his eyes she continued rather hastily," I encouraged you that night. We were both drunk and I didn't stop you and I promised it would be fine and it wasn't and damn I am just….I am sorry Daryl."

"Upset with you," the hunter all but barked then with conviction," What the hell are you apologizin for Beth. I am a grown ass man that knew better. Yeah we were drinkin and yeah I let myself feel things with ya that I ain't never felt before but, I knew what I was doin. I knew the risk I was takin and the risk I was askin you ta take. If anythin I should be apologizin ta you. I ain't the one havin ta give birth in the middle of a damn apocalypse. My actions put you at risk. My needin you the way I did meant I might be askin ya to put your damn life on the line. I ain't a damn kid darlin. I know how conception words damn it and I needed ya enough that I didn't care. That wasn't fair a me and if anyone should be sorry it's me. I was teasin ya is all. Still can't believe I am gonna be someone's daddy. Merle's probably havin a grand old laugh bout this with your daddy wherever they are. But, don't you ever apologize ta me again woman. Ya ain't got nothin ta be sorry for."

Releasing a breath and snuggling into him even more Beth vowed," Fine but, only if you agree that we were both adults who knew what we were doing because we were and that no one is guilty of anything. We both understood the risks and we are both taking responsibility for that. No matter what happens this isn't on you."

When Daryl just grunted in reply Beth elbowed him gently causing him to huff out an annoyed breath.

"Daryl," she snapped rather demandingly.

"Fine," the hunter acquiesced begrudgingly. Then with a weary sigh," We had a doctor at Alexandria. Name was Denise and she was Tara's girlfriend," when Beth raised her eyes to him he continued," would feel better bout you given birth if she were here."

"She's the woman that was missing," Beth remembered," the one Tara was worried about?"

The hunter nodded shifting to bring his knees up as he wrapped his limbs around her securely," She was a good person, a good doctor, and I would feel better bought all this if she were here with you when it's time. Carol," he paused a defeated and angry expression crossing his features, " she knows what ta do cuz a Lori but, I can't count on her to help you, to help our baby, not right now, not the way she's actin."

Suddenly worried Beth turned her head," Daryl what are you suggesting?"

A determined look appearing on his face the hunter murmured," I think I need ta go back Beth. I need ta go lookin for her. S'the right thing ta do anyway. She was important ta this group and she was a good person and if she's still out there she's one a us and she deserves ta be found. And," he rested his chin on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear," if I can find her that means she'll be here when your time comes and if that's all I can do ta make sure you're safe, that the baby's safe, then I gotta do that. I can't take ya to a hospital, I can't get fancy medical equipment ta make sure you're okay but, if I can get ya a doctor I gotta try."

Lurching up onto her knees and turning to face the hunter Beth implored emotionally already knowing that the hunter had to have been considering this for a while and that his mind was probably already made up," Please don't leave us Daryl. You can't be serious about going all the way back there. Going back and finding her could take weeks. I need you right now. The baby, I need you to be here for the baby, please don't do this."

Daryl's face tightened at her emotional plea. Beth could see the affect it was having on him but, he held his ground as he reached out for her hands," Darlin ya know I gotta do this. It's for you. For you and the baby. I can't lose you Beth. This group, Maggie, and everyone else, we can't lose you, not now, not after just gettin you back. I can't be the reason we lose you and I certainly can't stand by and do nothin if it means somethin might happen to that baby. I can't watch you grieve our baby knowin I didn't do nothin ta stop it."

"What if you don't come back," Beth whispered painfully genuine fear painting her features as she beseeched, " what if you don't come back and I have to have this baby alone. Daryl I can't do this alone. I escaped Grady, I made my way to Virginia to find you because, I needed you. I can't do this without you. I can't have your baby if you're not here with me. I am afraid to do this alone and I need you."

"Hey," the hunter soothed in his softest voice ," hey it's okay." He reached out to place his hands on her swollen abdomen again as he looked deeply into her eyes and promised," I am comin back Beth. I am. I promise you that you ain't gonna have ta do this alone. I ain't leavin ya again. Not willingly. Not ever. I am gonna be here when our baby comes. Ya gotta trust me darlin. Ya gotta. But, I have ta do this. If there's a chance that I can make sure that you're both safe I have ta do this."

Pulling her close he held her against him as he soothed," Maggie and Rick and Michonne will be here for ya while I am gone. Ya won't be alone."

"When are ya leavin," she questioned as she leaned into his embrace.

"The sooner the better I think," he replied," s'pecially after what we've talked about today. I want ta talk ta Rick bout it but I think I want ta leave in the morning."

Sighing with acceptance she murmured," I wish you didn't have too," as she pulled back.

"I wish I didn't have to either darlin," he agreed," but wishes ain't gonna get us far in this world." Then stroking her tangled hair back gently he sighed," I think it might be best if we kept that other stuff to ourselves for now. I am gonna tell Rick. I gotta he's my brother and he needs ta know but, I think it might be best ta keep it between us otherwise."

Nodding she agreed," Your right. I don't think Carol needs anymore reasons to have a problem with me right now."

Daryl scowled as he murmured," That ain't the reason. Just figure there ain't no reason ta cause the others ta worry when we don't know if there's anythin ta worry about."

Sitting back on her heels Beth nodded as she ran a hand through her hair," Your right. Of course your right." Then after locking eyes with the hunter and expelling a breath," I am gonna miss you so bad."

Her admission prompted Daryl to inhale sharply as a myriad of emotions crossed his visage. Watching her closely as she rested on her heels her hands on the tops of her thighs he admitted fiercely," I don't wanna leave you. I wouldn't do this if I thought there was another way. It's gonna kill me ta be away from you for even a day."

Reaching out he placed his own hands on top of hers for several silent moments before moving to lace their fingers together as their eyes remained locked on each other. Then pulling gently he prompted her to move forward as he slid his legs together until she was straddling his lap. Reaching up he threaded his hands into her hair on either side of her face as his thumbs stroked her cheeks tenderly.

His eyes never leaving hers he confessed as if the words were being torn from his very soul," I need ya so much darlin. When I thought you were gone it was like there wasn't anymore light left in the world. Like all the goodness was gone and all that was left was the stuff that sucks your soul dry. I ain't never needed someone like I find myself needin you."

"I need you too," Beth found herself chocking out, " I need you so much and I'll be waitin every day for you to come back to me. For you to come back to us."

Absorbing her words the hunter tugged gently as he pulled her forward to meet him, their lips connecting in a more intimate confession of feelings. Both were aware that they were really dancing around what was actually between them and both kept those thoughts to themselves. What they couldn't express in words they allowed their bodies to say for them as their tongues, and lips, and hands tangled and teased and tantalized. Finally when Beth let out a particularly wanton moan Daryl broke their kiss and moved to rest his forehead against hers.

Struggling to catch his breath he sighed," We gotta stop darling before we can't."

Pulling back Beth all but moaned," I don't want ta stop."

Chuckling then Daryl confessed," Neither do I darlin and therein lies the problem."

When Beth would have interrupted the hunter pressed a gentle finger to her lips," Things are complicated enough right now Beth. We don't need ta go makin it worse by addin that into the equation. We need ta slow down and take our time. Everythin is changin and we can't even get our feet underneath ourselves. Let's just give it some time. Give ourselves some time ta adjust."

Rather reluctantly Beth agreed," Your right," then after shifting back some off his lap," the baby needs to come first."

"Always," the hunter concurred. Then moving to stand and helping her to as well he prompted," Come on darlin lets go see if we can find a few minutes alone with Rick. Think it's best to tell him as soon as possible bout my plan and bout what happened to you."

As Daryl ushered her out of the bedroom Beth found herself wondering if she could convince the hunter not to leave her behind. She figured it was a long shot but, she thought she might have to try anyway. The idea of being separated from Daryl was physically painful for Beth. It seemed to her that she had been through hell and back just to be reunited with him and she couldn't imagine being separated from him now. The baby chose that moment to release a flurry of kicks reminding Beth suddenly of just how much was at stake and of just how strongly she was connected to the hunter. She might not want to be separated from him, it might be agony to endure the separation but, she knew with sudden clarity that the hunter would never agree to take her with him. As he had just stated the baby would always come first and for that reason and that reason alone he would never agree to take her into danger if it could be avoided. With dawning realization she struggled to pull herself together. The next several weeks would be agonizing but, they would endure it. They had already endured a much worse form of separation and come out on the other side stronger and even more connected. A few weeks was a drop in the bucket compared to what they had already been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since the last update and I apologize. Life got hectic and writing took a back seat for a little while. Unfortunately the next couple of weeks will be similarly crazy but, after that it should settle down some. Hopefully the longish chapter and one big reveal make up a little for the wait. Also in the next chapter Daryl won't be going on his quest alone so that and Beth's response to his absence will be the topic of the next chapter. Thanks in advance to everyone who favorites, follows, or reviews. It's always rewarding to get positive or constructive feedback and it helps to fuel the creative process and excitement about getting the next update out. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave feedback it is greatly appreciated.


End file.
